<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone With The Magic by MistakenAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687509">Gone With The Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel'>MistakenAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that I did a Star Wars Reylo version of this famous chick flick already, but I honestly had to write one set in the Harry Potter universe. But anyhow, here is the plot:</p><p>Hermione Zabini is the belle of the ball, always the center of attention, and the most sought after witch in all of wizarding England. However, she has her eyes on no other potential suitor but Harry Potter. But during the last summer barbeque party of the year, it is rumored that he is going to be marrying Ginervra Weasely, a pureblood family, true, but not of a very high standing, and of no remarkable wealth. Can she hold his interest long enough to tell her beau how she really feels? Or will she have to settle?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartemius Crouch Jr./Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One: War Gossip</p><p>My mother Jane always said that I had three decent things going for me in this life: brains, poise, and a good family name. She never mentioned my looks, even though ever since I was young, my hair has always needed sleekeazy solution to tame my dyed brunette curls into gentle waves. My teeth needed drastic orthodontic spells in order to tame my buck teeth, and a strict diet, and exercise routine to tame my figure into its perfect 20 inch waist that tells the world that I am a lady first and foremost.</p><p>I was entertaining my latest beau, Draco Malfoy, and trying my best not to tan in the late afternoon sun, because I tend to tan easily, and freckles dot my cheeks slightly. My half brother Blaise was off in the village doing...whatever witch that he had his eyes on this week. I am coming up in my spinster years, 22 and my parents still have not married me off yet, although why, I have no clue. Blaise is not married either, although wizards get more of a choice in who takes them off the marriage market, but that's the sexist society we live in, I suppose.</p><p>"....Of course, when the Dark Lord picked me out to take out old man Dumbledore, I just had to accept, y'know, for the war cause, I mean," Draco rambled on.</p><p>"War, war, war," I yawned. "That is all the young wizards talk about at the balls lately! I get so bored I could scream. Besides, I don't think there is going to be another war. Didn't Dumbledore defeat the last so called Dark Lord, and stole his wand from him?"</p><p>Draco rolled his silvery gray eyes, "Well...yeah. But come on, Hermione, even Blaise supports enlisting into the new Dark Lord's ranks, and he's your brother."</p><p>"Half brother," I reminded him. "Remember? Both mum and I are as white as milk, and he's just as tan as my step father. You know I'm a Lovegood by birth, but mum insists that I dye my hair brown to keep up the appearances of looking less Lovegood-like and more Zabini."</p><p>Draco chuckled, "Yeah, well, you're cute as both a blonde and brunette, girl, and you know it. But let's talk about the ball at Twelve Oaks tomorrow, and barbeque before that."</p><p>At the mention of the word barbeque, my interest suddenly piqued. "Ooo! I cannot wait to see what renovations the Potters put into the house this time! Do you know if Harry is going to be there?"</p><p>Draco sighed, "Gods, Hermione, must you <em>always</em> ask after Potter? Everyone knows that aside from politeness, he hasn't shown you one iota of interest in you?"</p><p>I put my hands on my hips, and gathered my skirts and stood up. "Fine! Then, I'm going back in the house where I will no doubt be less bored by all this talk of imminent war."</p><p>Draco spun me around and he was about to say something when Blaise rode up on his horse. I greeted my half brother happily, "Hey, Blaise. Draco was just telling me about the barbeque at Twelve Oaks tomorrow. Is it really true about...you know, Harry?"</p><p>Blaise nodded, "I'm afraid it is, sis. I--"</p><p>"I don't believe it!" I shouted, and took off towards the stables. I wasn't thinking clearly. No, no, no! It just wasn't possible, Harry <em>loved</em> me! He all but said it so many times during our dances together, and he was mine, I just knew it.</p><p>I saw my step father riding into the stables on Blackmoor, his prized stallion. I never understood why father had to name his horse a somewhat racist name, but when I asked about it, father laughed and explained that he had to give tribute to where his horse was from, rather than name him some silly name like Shadow, or Coal. Father gracefully jumped Blackmoor on the last fence, and he pulled up to me, and dismounted.</p><p>"Well, hello there, Min. Come to greet your old man?" He greeted. "Or, are you here to tell on your mama that I was jumping again like your sister Suellen did a week ago?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes, helping him take the reins so he could walk Blackmoor back to the stable. "You know I'm no tattletale like her, papa. But it does seem to me that after nearly breaking your neck last Christmas jumping that same high fence, I'm concerned for you is all."</p><p>Father escorted his horse into his paddock, and closed the gate. "I won't have my own daughter tell me what I can and cannot jump. It's my own neck, so it is."</p><p>"Fine, you jump what you please," I reasoned. "But may we walk further, papa? I'm...disturbed about something Draco said during his call to me this afternoon after tea."</p><p>My stepfather rose an eyebrow. "Oh? Has the Malfoy boy been trifling with you, or your sisters? If so, I will have a stern talking to Lucius about it myself."</p><p>"Oh. No, papa! Draco is the epitome of gentlemanly wizard behavior. It's just...I heard a terrible rumor from him that Harry Potter will be marrying Ginny Weasely," I confessed all in a rush.</p><p>Father relaxed. "It is no rumor, pumpkin. I just returned from Twelve Oaks myself, and yes, despite such horrid prospects, James Potter wishes to honor tradition and wed his son to the Weasely girl."</p><p>I began to tear up, my heart absolutely crushed! "It...It can't be true! He can't! Harry all but said that he loves me, and no other."</p><p>But my stepfather would not be moved. "Has the Potter boy said as much? Has he asked you to marry him flat out?"</p><p>"N-No."</p><p>"Then why would you think that he loves you as more than a friend?" He asked.</p><p>"I don't know, papa," I admitted. "We've just always been close, we've been able to tell each other anything, especially about my biological dad being locked away in St. Mungos, and his mum for being in a...well...low profession for a witch of her social rank."</p><p>My stepfather understood, and he hugged me tight before releasing me. "Hermione, I look on you as my own daughter, blood don't change that, girl. But it seems to me that you read into your friendship with the Potter boy as delving into the suitor status, rather than him seeing you as a surrogate sister. But, if Harry wanted to marry you, it would be with misgivings, but I would say yes. I want you and your sisters to be happy, and wed for love if that's possible. Can you honestly say that you would be happy with Harry?"</p><p>"I would!" I said stubbornly.</p><p>He wiped away my tears with his brown callused thumbs. "Well, perhaps at this barbeque tomorrow you will meet someone more eligible. Chin up, girl, and don't worry, things will look up in the end, you'll see. Now come on, let's go up to the house before the servants set out a search party for us."</p><p>We shared a laugh over that, but I kept my thoughts to myself. Perhaps Harry didn't know that I loved him? But, if I told him at the barbeque that I loved him, then he could call the whole thing off, and not tie himself to those hillbilly purebloods after all! I just had to wear the right dress for the occasion, and nothing was going to stand in the way of my goal to be with the wizard of my dreams at long last. After all, tomorrow is another day...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morning Dressing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammy woke me early in the morning, even though I am far from a morning person. Never mind my school years at Hogwarts, and earlier than that, Beauxbatons, it still did not train my circadian rhythms to accept waking up gracefully in the morning. Gemma was Mammy's given name, but since she looked after me, Blaise, Luna, and later Suellen, she has always just been Mammy to us, and has been more of a mother to us than our own has been due to social etiquette.</p><p>She was a big black lady, always sassy, but with a heart of gold underneath it all. Her sense of humor was always sarcastic, and mum did not like that about her. But all of us kids loved Mammy dearly, and knew she wasn't strict for the sake of strictness, but because she loved us; it was a shame that she was a squib, though. I don't believe though that I ever knew what Mammy wore besides her gray house dress, and starched white apron, and white bandana around her head.</p><p>"Get up, girl! I know you had yourself a hot date last night, but now's the time to get up!" Mammy said loudly.</p><p>I rubbed the crap out of my eyes, and groaned as I sat up in bed. "Come on, Mammy, five more minutes. Please?"</p><p>Mammy shook her head. "No can do, honey. Besides, your roots are startin' to show, and unless you wanna go looking like Luna, we gotta attend to that right away."</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine, fine. I know mum prefers I look more Zabini than Lovegood. But Draco said I look pretty either way."</p><p>Mammy bustled about my bedroom getting it cleaned up. Winky, my house elf popped in with my morning vittles as Mammy called breakfast on a silver tray. I took one look at the eggs, bacon, grits, and pancakes, and truly pondered if I did eat all of that if I would get just as fat as my nurse maid. No bachelor wizard liked a fat wife, no one, I knew that from the age of five.</p><p>I picked up my wand, and looked in my vanity mirror. I pointed it at my hair and cast, "<em>Colourvaria</em>."</p><p>My hair became more the brunette color I was known for, despite my wishes to look different today. I put my wand aside on my vanity desk, and nibbled on a bacon strip.</p><p>"All of it," Mammy ordered. "I'm not havin' you go to the Potter's barbeque and eat like a hog, when people say your mama eats like a bird, and is gettin' way too thin for her health."</p><p>"That's mum's choice," I declared. "She works herself ragged at St. Mungos trying to care for dad. Papa says it too, but what do I know? He's been crazy for as long as I can remember."</p><p>Mammy glared at me, "He wasn't always like that, honey. Now, it ain't my place, but you need to show the wizard more respect, things haven't always been easy in his life."</p><p>I felt bad then, and apologized, "I'm sorry, Mammy. I just wish he could be in me and Luna's life. I mean, Suellen is papa's daughter, just as Blaise is his son, but mum and Xenophilius are my true parents, even though papa Tony has been great."</p><p>Luna popped her head in, still wearing her corset and pantaletts. She was buttoning up her corset cover, and reading the morning Quibbler.</p><p>"Mione,' dear, you missed our daily meditation sess," She announced in her dreamy voice. "The Quibbler says that your sign is in the right house for finding your true destined one."</p><p>I laughed, "Come on, Lune, you don't really believe that poppycock do you? Besides, we're purebloods, no real suitor has presented themselves to us yet."</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders. "Believe what you want, my wise Virgo sister, but sparks will fly, I can feel it. Maybe Neville will stop beating around the bush and ask papa's permission to court me at last."</p><p>"Uh huh, Satan himself could come courting and papa would still refuse," I joked. "But Neville would be a good match for you, sis."</p><p>"Yes, he's a real angel with a green thumb," Luna teased. "But let's get you dressed. Suellen is going in her peach dress if you can believe it."</p><p>I giggled, "Eww. I think I'll go with the green leaf dress for the barbeque."</p><p>Luna clapped her hands excitedly. "Ooo! Good choice! Mammy, I want my daisy dress when you're done with Hermione."</p><p>Mammy rolled her eyes. "Very well, if you wanna look like a lemon pie gone rancid in the sun. At least it doesn't show off your bosom, dear."</p><p>Luna giggled, and skipped back to her bedroom. Mammy looked at me, and asked, "Are you really gonna force old Mammy to whack you? You can't show your bosons before three o'clock. You know the rules, girl."</p><p>I stamped my foot. "I don't care! I'm twenty two, and I'm tired of dressing like a nun, Mammy. Besides, Harry said he likes to see a witch with a healthy appetite."</p><p>Mammy sighed, "Fine, fine. But keep your shawl on your shoulders when the sun is high. I don't want to have to slather buttermilk all over your shoulders to bleach out the freckles you got last summer."</p><p>"I promise I won't leave the house without my parasol," I promised.</p><p>Mammy nodded. "Good. Now, let's get you ready."</p><p>Mammy laced me into my crinoline, and I laced up my boots, and put a cushioning charm on my feet to keep my boots from pinching my feet all day. I tucked my wand away in a pocket of my dress, and hurriedly ate what I could of my now cold breakfast. Mammy grabbed my dress box for my change of clothes for the ball, and we hurried downstairs where Suellen was having a melt down as usual.</p><p>Luna, who looked like a daisy come to life, was trying to soothe our younger half sister down, and Blaise was annoyed with her as usual.</p><p>Suellen eyed my green leaf dress, and sneered, "Well, the slut dares to rise again. Draco is mine, you stupid whore, miiinne!!"</p><p>The slap mother gave to Suellen silenced everyone. "Sue, I won't hear another word from you! You are fortunate that I allowed you to return home after your little incident at Malfoy Manor a month ago. Take your laudinum. Now."</p><p>"But mama, it's muggle filth, and--"</p><p>"Now, or you won't be joining your sisters at the party," My mother ordered.</p><p>Suellen took her tonic, and she instantly calmed down, but not before giving all of us a death glare as she climbed into the carriage.</p><p>My mother hugged me, and asked, "Are my girls alright?"</p><p>"Yes, mum," Me and Luna chorused, hugging her.</p><p>She smiled, but it was so weary, and Mammy was right, my mother was becoming anorexic from overwork, and stress. She glared at Blaise and Suellen. Blaise didn't care, but Suellen, I knew, didn't like the favoritism she showed to her Lovegood children over her, her daughter with Zabini. I knew it was a contributing factor in why she hated me and Luna, but I suspected it was because she just wanted her mother's approval and love.</p><p>Luna and I sat together, and we chatted all the way to Twelve Oaks, while Blaise decided to ride his horse alongside the carriage, enjoying the brisk morning air. I envied him his freedoms wizards took for granted sometimes, and hoped that one day a wizard would treat me as an equal, but I wanted Harry Potter to be that wizard for me. I determined that Harry would be that wizard for me.</p><p>However, as our carriage finally turned into the long driveway to the lavish Potter estate, I had no way of knowing that destiny had another idea entirely, and I was not prepared for the fall out when it happened....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Accepting The Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>
  <em>Severus,</em>
</p><p><em>I know with our long history that you never want to see me again, sweetheart, but I need you to do a favor for me. I need you to visit James, Sev. I am hoping that by visiting James on his deathbed that you two can come to</em> <em>terms with your school rivalry concerning me. I would visit my ex husband myself, but seeing as how things fell out between</em> <em>us he barred me from Twelve Oaks with protective spells. There is a barbeque at the mansion and ball to celebrate Harry's engagement to the Weasely girl in a week, and I want you to be there. Please go in my stead Severus, and for the hundredth time, I ask for your forgiveness for siding with James and his friends during our school years at Hogwarts.</em></p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily Evans</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Madame Roxanna</em>
</p><p>💖💖💖</p><p>Severus crumpled up the letter and threw it in the fireplace. How dare Lily make demands of him now! Of course, he was not surprised in the least that Lily would ask him of all wizards to attend this engagement soiree in her stead. It was true that he helped Lily with her business endeavors of being a brothel madame, but that was because they had been childhood friends, and briefly more than that in school.</p><p>Still, seeing the once arrogant Quidditch star brought low by death seemed like a lovely way to close out that chapter of his life. He had his own problems with spying on the Dark Lord, while keeping his cover, and teaching Potions at Hogwarts by day. He went to his desk in his study, and put quill to paper. He wrote to Lily that he accepted the terms of their new arrangement, and left things professional and to the point. When that was done, he went to his couch and stared at the flames in his fireplace.</p><p>He was tired. Tired of maintaining this cover, tired of being aloof from everyone and everything. Most of all, he was tired of this crushing loneliness, but he would never dare say it openly, he had too much pride for that. Potter. He had everything once handed to him on a silver platter: Quidditch, popularity, witches falling at his feet, pureblood wealth. Oh yes, he himself had that too, but because his family's reputation was tarnished for being affiliated with Grindlewald's regime...well, let's just say that this tarnished any true prospects for him in terms of marriage.</p><p>Then when Lily had Harry, rumors circulated that James was not the boy's father, which was ridiculous, but he was too engrossed in his own business affairs to care about a stupid paternity rumor. Severus smiled to himself. Of course, he knew that the rumor was false, because he tested the boy's blood himself, and found him to be James's son. Of course, even if he presented the potion, it would change nothing in terms of the wizarding world's opinion of him. Hell, he even had the Dark Mark tattooed for life on his left inner forearm, a testament to his youthful need to belong to a 'higher cause.'</p><p>Severus prepared himself for the journey to Twelve Oaks. Oh yes, he would see James Potter with his own eyes, and if it were feasible, he would be there to watch his old nemesis draw his last breath as well. Yes, that was worth going to Potter's son's farce of a barbeque. Maybe, if he played his cards right, he could even get laid, it had certainly been quite the dry spell of late.</p><p>"Smocky," He summoned.</p><p>A small female house elf, dressed in a crisp black and white maid's outfit, popped in, and squeaked, "Yes, Master?"</p><p>"I have decided to attend this engagement ball," He decided. "Make the necessary arrangements. Do inform Madame Roxanna of my intentions, I will not sully my hands with touching a letter that will come into contact with her diseased hands."</p><p>"Yes, Master!" Smocky exclaimed. "Smocky thinks Master should find a nice young witch to fill this house with light and love. She thinks yous too lonely, and broods--"</p><p>"Smocky, do carry out my orders."<br/>"Yes, Master."</p><p>Smocky disapparated, and he carried out his last minute business grading papers in his office. He hated taking his Hogwarts work home with him, but with the Dark Lord busy with his vendetta against Albus Dumbledore, he didn't have much to do on that front, save teach idiot children not to blow up his classroom every five seconds.</p><p>When this was done, he ate a late dinner, and worked out in his personal gym. Tomorrow was the barbeque, and he had to be sharp, and focused for seeing James Potter once again, because it would most certainly be for the very last time. But what he did not plan on was meeting up with his destiny, or that it would come in the form of a witch nearly half his age....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I always loved Twelve Oaks for its lovely Greek Revival architecture, and polished marble floors everywhere. Even with the odd stigma of Mrs Potter being a brothel Madame, the Potters had a lovely home; it did not have the same earthy elegance of Tara, but I loved it all the same. The carriage pulled up to the front door, and Blaise helped me down from the carriage as I tucked my skirts aside, damn hoop skirt. Rose Potter was already sneering at me, and wearing a god awful brown dress that was buttoned up to her throat, and made her look like a school marm. Eww. Rose was absolutely head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy, but he despised her, and he had lots of nasty prude jokes that he told me in private. Whatever.</p><p>I greeted everyone politely, and even humored the available wizards by letting them kiss my hands, but I only had eyes for Harry. I needed to talk to him privately, and sooner rather than later. Then I saw him coming down the main stairs, his dark green suit perfectly tailored to his trim, fit Seeker body. Yum. He seemed a little preoccupied, but when he saw me, he adjusted his round glasses and smiled.</p><p>"Harry!" I called.</p><p>He came downstairs halfway to meet me, and he kissed my hand. "Hermione, my dear. How wonderful it is to see you here. What a lovely gown. Is it new?"</p><p><em>More like I bought it last month, but who is counting, really?</em> I blushed, "Why, yes it is. I thought the leafy pattern perfect for this fine May day. I have something that I must urgently tell you. Can we not go somewhere private?"</p><p>Harry smiled, but the smile did not quite reach his eyes. I wondered what he could be hiding, but I filed that information away under 'investigate later.' "Yes, I would like to. But there is someone I wish you to meet. Someone, that hopefully you wish to see again. Please come say hello to my cousin Ginny."</p><p><em>Oh, just kill me now, why don't you?</em> "Oh, but do we have to, Harry? We could always go join everyone at the barbeque, and dance on the dance floor before meeting with her."</p><p>Harry laughed, but I could tell that he was somewhat disappointed in me. "Yes, Hermione, we do have to meet with her. Ginny! Here's Hermione, she just arrived from Tara, and has been anxious to speak with you again."</p><p>Ginny turned around. She wore a lovely ruffled dove gray gown with a large pink bow on it. I thought gray looked silly with a girl of her complexion, but I never liked the Weaselys, any of them, if truth be told, because they lived in shameful poverty and squalor, despite their pureblood name. I was honestly surprised that her mother Molly knew how to sew beyond knitting her horrid looking scarves, and striped dresses.</p><p>Ginny, predictably, ran to me, and hugged me, "How wonderful it is to see you, Minnie! You look absolutely beautiful in your gown, although I am far from brave to show off my shoulders, of course. I hope you will stay with us a long time, dear."</p><p>"Oh, yes," I played along for Harry's benefit, "And we shall all have to make the biggest fuss over her, won't we Harry? And if there is any wizard who can show a witch a good time, it's Harry. Although, I'm not sure what fun we will get up to since you're so serious."</p><p>Ginny beamed with happiness, "Oh, Hermione darling. You have such life, and spirit, there are times that I wish that I could be more like you."</p><p>Harry came up behind Ginny, and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, and it was, of course, one of her mother's awful colorful shawls. Yuck. "You must not flatter me, Ginny, and say things you don't mean," I bantered.</p><p>Harry chuckled, "I do not believe anyone could accuse Ginny of being insincere."</p><p>Ronald Weasely came into the room then, wearing an ugly brown suit. He kissed his sister's cheek, and then sloppily drooled all over my hand. "H-Hey, Hermione. L-Long time no see, right?"</p><p>"Oh, why Ron Weasely!" I greeted. "How cruel of you, Ginny to drag your handsome brother down here to break my heart all in one day."</p><p>Ginny laughed, "I think not, Minnie. Ron especially favors you, and always has. But I must go on my turn about the grounds. Harry, will you join me?"</p><p>Harry kissed her cheek. "Of course, darling. Please excuse us."</p><p>Harry escorted Ginny out of the room, and Ron grinned knowingly, "May I eat barbeque with you, Miss Zabini?"</p><p><em>As long as you're not breathing on me</em>. "Yes, of course," I put on a false smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>Ron blushed. "Oh...Oh, thank you, Miss Zabini! Thank you."</p><p>I made my rounds and secured dining invitations from all of the eligible wizards in the grand foyer. Pansy Parkinson then found me, and we hugged as greeted one another as we kissed each other's cheeks.</p><p>"Oh, girl, you look great!" She greeted me happily. "I especially love the Slytherin green leaves on your dress, dear. Come, we simply must catch up. We haven't seen much of each other since graduation from Hogwarts."</p><p>I laughed, eying her own mauve gown. "Yes, well, Potions class with Slughorn just would have been so damn dull without my partner in crime."</p><p>"Damn right," She giggled. "But come on, let's go and check out the rest of this fine house."</p><p>We talked and walked about the grounds, and even did some snuff together. But when we came back inside, I noticed that we were being watched by a very tall, intimidating, but handsome wizard dressed in an all black suit, and drinking a mint julep. He was looking up at me and Pansy giggling and carrying on, but when his obsidian eyes fell on me, my body went hot and cold all over, and I had never had that reaction from a man...ever. Men were tools to me, and nothing more, and always had been ever since I began taking interest in them as objects of desire.</p><p>"Pansy, who is that?"<br/>"Who, girl?"</p><p>"That wizard looking up at us at the bottom of the staircase, and smirking like he has some dirty secret on us," I went on.</p><p>Pansy looked at where I was looking, and she chuckled, "Oh my dear, don't you know? That is Severus Snape, he's from Cokesworth I heard, and he has the most scandalous reputation."</p><p>I again got the hot and cold shivers as our eyes met once again. "He...He looks as if he knows what I look like without any clothes on."</p><p>Pansy led me to one of the benches in the hallway. We sat down together, and she continued her report, "Well, they do say he is quite experienced. He only recently took over Professor Slughorn's position at Hogwarts last year, and I can only guess as to why he is here, but there is some controversy surrounding him and the Potters."</p><p>Scandal! Ooo, this man grew more interesting to me by the hour. "Tell, tell!"</p><p>"Well, there is that business about Mrs Lily Potter favoring him especially during their school years, and the scandal that Harry may not be Mr Potters son, but his," Pansy continued. "And the fact that he may, or may not support the deatheaters. But one thing is for sure, is that his mother's family, the Princes, did support Grindlewald in his hey day, so the Daily Prophet just assumes the worst of him. I'm told he is quite close with the Malfoys, so if anyone would know for certain it is Mr Malfoy."</p><p>"Good to know," I put in. "But I'm only really friends with Draco. His father is...kind of unapproachable."</p><p>Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "He's still cute for an older wizard, though. We're not Slytherins for nothing, girl."</p><p>"Damn right."</p><p>We went to the barbeque, and of course, all of the guys I asked to have dinner with wanted to sit with me. I decided then to have them all sit around me at our little makeshift picnic. The annoying thing was that they were all plying me with different sweets, and barbeque items. I ate as I promised Mammy that I would, but my joy was short lived when I saw Ginny and Harry walk by.</p><p>I wasn't paying attention when Ron came up with a piece of cake, and he whispered in my ear, "Miss Zabini, I...I love you."</p><p><em>Was this guy serious? Eww! Eww! Eww!</em> "I...I don't think I was as hungry as I thought."</p><p>I gathered my skirts, and parasol, and left the picnic. Pansy caught up to me, and she knew me long enough to know that I was upset. I collapsed on to one of the benches.</p><p>"Are you okay, Hermione?"<br/>"Why her, Pans?" I cried. "She's a rube."</p><p>Pansy hugged me, and patted my back. "I don't know, hon. I really don't, it's his loss. But I'll support you no matter what you do."</p><p>I wiped at my eyes with my handkerchief. "Thank you, Pansy. You're a good friend. I'm going to give it one more shot, and if Harry rejects me outright, I won't pursue him any more."</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, <em>suure</em>, honey. <br/>Hermione, we've known each other since our third year in Beauxbatons and all through Hogwarts, and I'm telling you that you're just getting started in pursuing this boy."</p><p>"Maybe, but I'm not backing down until he admits that he loves me," I decided. "If he says outright that he doesn't love me, then I will pursue someone else more worthy."</p><p>"You swear as a Slytherin."</p><p>I put up my hand, and put it over my heart. "I solemnly swear that I won't pursue Harry if he outright rejects me."</p><p>Pansy seemed satisfied. "Good. Now, let's go find some guys to dance with and have fun until the afternoon nap."</p><p>I laughed, "Yes, ma'am."</p><p>We found Draco and Blaise, and danced until the mid afternoon nap for the ladies. But I had more things on my mind than sleep, and if I was going to put my plan into action then I had to do it now, and I would, because Harry deserved to know of my feelings, if nothing else. But I had no way of knowing that fate would deal me a different fate altogether....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Secret Love Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I dozed off in one of the guest rooms after fighting with Suellen, because of her stupid infatuation with Draco. Luna talked mostly with Neville Longbottom, but despite her saying that she was interested in him as more than a casual beau, she sort of acted like she wanted Draco. I didn't care, my sights were set on Harry Potter, and if he wanted me or not.</p><p>Luna helped me into my dress, and fixed my hair, and makeup. "Oh, sister. I don't have a good feeling that Harry is destined for you."</p><p>Normally, I would have ignored her odd somewhat prophetic advice, but I was feeling somewhat insecure, "Oh? How so, Lune?"</p><p>Luna smiled, "Nothing. I just....Have a feeling. I know you like Harry, and always have, but let's just say that the runes, and Seer skull said differently. 'Dark and light shall balance, and through great struggle bear the most passionate fruit.' I don't understand all of what my visions meant, but Harry is not a dark wizard, sis. Just please be careful."</p><p>I hugged my sister. "I will."</p><p>"<em>Colourvaria,"</em> Luna cast with her wand. She turned my hair to my natural blonde color. "There. Now, you don't look so much like Blaise, and papa. You look lovely as a blonde, Hermione, you shouldn't let mum influence you so."</p><p>"Thank you, Luna."<br/>"Good luck."</p><p>I set off, and Twelve Oaks was quiet, and peaceful. I noticed a few wizards chatting and laughing at some private dirty joke between them. But then I heard a smooth baritone voice argue with Ron Weasely, and then...<em>he</em> emerged looking very vexed about something. I stealthily hid myself as Harry Potter emerged, following the older wizard who stared at me and Pansy earlier. Something about this wizard intrigued me, and I thought that most of the wizards around here had no further mysteries for me.</p><p>I decided to follow Harry, because he was my goal, not this mysterious older wizard. No, I decided to investigate the mysterious Severus Snape later after I achieved my goal. I watched Harry go into the library, and I followed.</p><p>"Harry. Psst!" I whispered.</p><p>Harry turned around, startled, and he looked relieved that it was only me. "Oh! I'm sorry, Hermione, you startled me. What are you doing in here? You should be resting with the other girls upstairs."</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. "Yes, well, I couldn't sleep, because, well...I was thinking about you."</p><p>Harry shut the door behind him, and turned to face me. "Oh? Well, you know that you can tell me anything. I believe that we are friends enough to be there for each other."</p><p><em>Friends? Hmm...we'll see about that.</em> "I have to tell you something, Harry. Something very important, and I just had to get you alone to tell you."</p><p>"Go ahead, Hermione, tell me."</p><p>I closed the distance between us, and took a deep breath before saying, "Oh, Harry. I love you."</p><p>Harry was taken aback by that. "Hermione, I....I don't know what to say. But you've always had my heart, you know."</p><p>"Oh!" I went to hug him. "You <em>do</em> love me. Harry, we should tell everyone, and--"</p><p>Harry sighed, "I didn't mean it in the way you think. Hermione, we have known each other for years, and are best friends. But, I simply do not love you as more than a surrogate sister. But I am in love with your passion for life, your stubbornness in getting what you want out of life."</p><p>I began to get angry. How dare he! "Why don't you say it you coward?!  You're afraid to marry me. You would rather live with that stupid ginger rube who can't say anything but 'yes,' and 'no,' and has the fertility of her fat, fashion victim mother, no doubt. She isn't even remotely beautiful, and it's rumored that her and her family all sleep in one room."</p><p>"You must not say such things about Ginny!" Harry ordered. "And I never at any time led you to believe that we were anything but good friends."</p><p>I cried, "That's a lie, you did! You kissed me during the last ball! Not a kiss on the hand, or a chaste kiss. Open mouthed with tongue and everything. You let me believe that you wanted to marry me! But guess what? I never told a soul about that, and Ginny would just be thrilled to know her fiance kissed a witch more worthy to be called a pureblood."</p><p>Harry sighed, "I...I'm very sorry that I kissed you, Hermione last fall. But I am going to honor my father's last wishes, and...I do love her. She is like me, Hermione. She is part of my blood and we understand one another. We are far from different, and we would make each other miserable, and--"</p><p>I slapped him across the face, hard. "That is for leading me on. Now, get out of my face, I have no wish to see you any more."</p><p>"I'm really sor--"<br/>"Go, I said!"</p><p>Harry left the library quietly, and I broke down. I noticed a vase on one of the tables, and I threw it against the wall. Then, the one wizard I did not want to encounter, popped up from the couch, and asked, "Has the war started already?"</p><p>I nearly screamed. "Sir...You...You should have made your presence known."</p><p>A smirk played about his nicely shaped mouth. "In the middle of that...<em>beautiful</em> love scene? That would have been very tactless, wouldn't it? But worry not, witch, your secret is safe with me."</p><p>I scowled up at him, hating that he was much taller than me. Why, oh why, did he have to be handsome?? "You certainly are no gentleman."</p><p>"And you, witch, are no lady."<br/>"You don't know me."</p><p>He smirked, lifting my chin with his finger. A tingle ran from his simple touch. Oh, wow. "No, I do not. However, I believe that you can do better than a foolish boy who wishes to only honor his swine of a father's last wishes."</p><p>"He...Mr Potter is dying?"</p><p>"Indeed, and I have been wanting it to happen for years now," Severus informed me. "Let us come to an understanding, you allow me a dance during the ball later tonight, or, I will inform certain interested parties of your conversation with the young master Potter."</p><p>I yawned, "Fine. Then, I won't tell anyone that you undressed me with your eyes this morning at the bottom of the grand staircase. I pray you don't step on my feet, Mr Snape, I rather like these boots. Good day, sir."</p><p>I left the library, and tried to rest with the other girls upstairs, but my mind raced with all that happened to me in the library. But what was done was done, and Harry did not love me. However, I could not have predicted just what fate threw my way next, but when it happened, I did not like it, not one bit....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. More War Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>Twelve Oaks looked like a beautiful marble tomb ready to receive its prideful, arrogant master. He did not want to be here, but he was doing it for Lily. He barely saw his former girlfriend, and estranged friend, and only as it pertained to her business Bella Rouge. Hell, he had not touched her ever since she married that swine of a pureblood James Potter. But then again, he didn't need to, he had his own exclusive places where he bought any witch he fancied for a night, and had no further complications of intimacy and commitment.</p><p>The main parlor was filled to the brim with young wizards with something to prove, and truth be told, the deatheater camp was not much better in terms of company. Potter seemed to be preoccupied with his father dying to really care, even though the Weasely boys fawned on him like their idol, or some other nonsense. Then there was a sight that interested him as none other, save seeing the Zabini girl socialize with the Parkinson girl earlier this morning: Harry greeted Ron Weasely with a very heartfelt kiss.</p><p>Personally, he didn't care that Potter was bisexual, or the youngest Weasely boy a poof, but it certainly would throw a wrench in Potter senior's plans for grandchildren. Then Mr Zabini arrived, and the two boys separated from one another quickly before they were spotted. Lucius Malfoy spotted Severus, and he prodded him with a glass of champagne.</p><p>"I have no wish to drink," He scowled at his cousin. "I prefer to keep my wits about me."</p><p>Lucius laughed, "Oh, hush, little brother, I saw you looking at Zabini's girl. Draco seems to favor the witch quite a bit."</p><p>"Oh? I seem to lose track of which witch has caught his eye," He pointed out. "Does he not favor Parkinson, or that crazed Zabini girl, Ellie, what's her face?"</p><p>Lucius shrugged, "Close enough. It's Suellen, and yes, the witch is crazy, which is why only Luna and Hermione are in the running to be wed off. Don't tell me you're interested in either of them, Severus."</p><p>He shrugged. "Perhaps. Although, I heard that the mother is a Rosier by birth. How did Xenophilius acquire her?"</p><p>"You know how it is, a lot of money exchanging hands," Lucius explained. "Or a long standing betrothal as in my case."</p><p>"No, thank you to either."<br/>"Whatever."</p><p>Harry Potter cleared his throat, "Did you and Mr Malfoy have something to add to the discussion, Snape? We were discussing the light's willingness to rally behind Dumbledore's banner if things should come to war."</p><p>Lucius touched his arm, but he wrenched his arm out of his cousin's grip. "I think it is hard to win a war with mere words, gentlemen."</p><p>Ron Weasely stepped in, amid his older twin brother's protests, "What do you mean...sir? Are you implying that we cannot defend our own lands, and families?"</p><p>Severus felt like smirking. Was this idiot boy for real? "No, Weasely, that is <em>not</em> what I was implying. I am saying very plainly that the deatheaters are better equipped than us. They have inferi, giants, vampires, werewolves, and the ability to bottle up the harbors, and starve us out within a year. All we have here are badly prepared, arrogant young wizards who believe that an OWL level education in the dark arts is enough to prepare them for real world fighting. You have to be prepared to use unforgivable curses, and other lesser known curses and hexes to destroy your enemies completely. Potter, I would look over your fine home, and leave this room to your friends's dreams of victory."</p><p>Severus gave a mocking bow, and left. In truth, he just wanted to leave Twelve Oaks completely. But with James Potter still clinging stubbornly on to life, he had to remain to see this thing through. Besides, Hermione Zabini intrigued him. True, she was nearly half his age, but it baffled him as to why Antonio Zabini would keep such a beautiful young witch single when she was clearly of age.</p><p><em>Beautiful? Available? I have truly gone insane after all.</em> He made his way to the library, and decided to take a nap on the couch. After fifteen minutes of trying to fall asleep, he heard that he was not alone. Harry Potter came inside the library, and Hermione Zabini began to talk. Well, more like the witch was pouring her heart out, and Potter was unresponsive to her professions of love.</p><p>He watched, intrigued by how the girl stood up to Potter, and how she literally slapped him hard across the face. A lady would not dare raise a hand to her potential suitors, but he found that he liked this witch's spirit quite a bit. She ordered him out of the library, and she threw a porcelain vase against the wall in her anger as she cried.</p><p>"Has the war started already?" He asked.</p><p>She nearly screamed in her fright, "Sir...You...You should have made your presence known."</p><p>He couldn't help but tease her, she looked adorable to him for some reason. "In the middle of that...<em>beautiful</em> love scene? That would have been very tactless, wouldn't it? But worry not, witch, your secret is safe with me."</p><p>"You certainly are no gentleman."<br/>"And you, witch, are no lady."<br/>"You don't know me."</p><p>He smirked, lifting her chin with his finger to meet his eyes. A tingle ran from his simple touch to her cheek. Her skin was velvet soft, and he briefly wondered what the rest of her felt like before removing his finger from her face. "No, I do not. However, I believe that you can do better than a foolish boy who wishes to only honor his swine of a father's last wishes."</p><p>"He...Mr Potter is dying?"</p><p>"Indeed, and I have been wanting it to happen for years now," Severus found himself bargaining. "Let us come to an understanding: you allow me a dance during the ball later tonight, or, I will inform certain interested parties of your conversation with the young master Potter."</p><p>She yawned, feigning indifference, "Fine. Then, I won't tell anyone that you undressed me with your eyes this morning at the bottom of the grand staircase. I pray you don't step on my feet, Mr Snape, I rather like these boots. Good day, sir."</p><p>She left him in that library, and for the first time, in a very, very long time, the dour, dark wizard was intrigued by a genuine mystery before him. He determined then and there that he would unravel this witch's mysteries, and free the passions he sensed lurking just behind her hazel brown eyes. He toured the rest of the grounds of Twelve Oaks, and when it came time for the engagement ball later that night, he determined that he would see if she was worth pursuing, after all....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Death Of An Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>The corridor leading to James Potter's bedroom was crowded, and the sadness in the bedroom itself was sickening, and all encompassing. He also hated the sound of people crying, and grief. No, thank you. Potter's friends glared at him, and Sirius Black blocked his path.</p><p>"You don't belong here...Snivillus," Sirius growled. "You should be rotting in jail where--"</p><p>"Uncle Sirius, just let him pass," Harry Potter said, wearily. "Father wanted him here. Please just stop already."</p><p>Sirius sighed, "Very well. But if he causes trouble, then I'm going to hex him no matter what your dad says."</p><p>Severus made sure to ram into Black's shoulder before entering the bedroom. James Potter laid on his bed, and looked very frail, and sickly. Potter looked up at him, and weary smile spread across his once handsome face.</p><p>"Severus..." James rasped. "Sit beside me."</p><p>His brown eyes met Severus's black ones. Potter coughed, "....You look good. But I invited you here..." Cough, cough, "To apologize. I hope you can accept my forgiveness, but Lily left me any way...and I wish you to find love, Severus. You have so much anger inside you and...I hope I'm not too late, and that you forgive me too."</p><p>"In time, perhaps," Severus drawled. "But I simply want to watch you die. Just as you threatened me multiple times in school. What do you want, Potter?"</p><p>Harry Potter cleared his throat and said, "Dad knows I'm to marry into the Weasely family. But Hermione Zabini, well, she has been obsessed with me for a few years now, and dad wants a joint engagement to make up for the bullying him and his friends put you through in school."</p><p>Severus laughed, "Good joke, Potter. Truly. The witch is half my age, and I am not a marrying wizard in general."</p><p>"And yet, my step daughter needs an older wizard to not bend easily to her needs," Zabini quipped. "I would offer you Luna but she is too much like Xenophilius, and would drive you more crazy with her magical creatures obsession. In truth, I haven't wed either girl off because I haven't found a wizard stable enough to be able to make a successful marriage with her."</p><p>Sirius Black poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, and laughed, "You do realize that he's a card carrying deatheater, right, Tony? Thank Merlin, I don't have any kids--"</p><p>"That you know about, Uncle Sirius," Harry put in. "But Hermione can handle it, I've known her for years. She's head strong, but has a good heart underneath it all. Ron Weasely is a bit taken with her, but she can't stand him, and Draco Malfoy plays every belle."</p><p>"My godson is not your concern," Severus interjected. "I could always reject the engagement."</p><p>James Potter laughed, but it came out as a wheeze, "Yes, but I don't think you will. It would set my mind at ease if you accept, Severus, and....and..." Harry grabbed a handkerchief, and helped his father to hack into it. Blood coated the inside of it as the younger Potter wiped up his father's chin. "And accept it...as a sign of peace...between us at last. Harry...bring the document."</p><p>Harry nodded to Sirius, and writing materials, and the official marriage document was placed on a writing block. Harry helped his father hold the quill in place, and James Potter signed the document. Everyone then looked to him, and all Severus could think of was that he was doing all of this for Lily's sake. He no longer loved her, of course, but she did want him to make his peace with James Potter before he drew his last breath.</p><p>Severus took the quill, dipped it into the black ink, and signed his name. Zabini signed his name as well, and the document sealed itself magically.</p><p>James Potter's hand fell, and the writing materials were carted away. Severus was about to leave the room when James latched on to his wrist, and he whispered, "I'm...I'm scared Severus. Tell Lily I...I love...." But there was no more words, because he began coughing and wheezing, and after a few minutes, James Potter drew in one last shaky breath, and then laid still, never to move again.</p><p>The assembly began to cry and lament the loss, but Severus himself simply felt hollow...as if this had happened to someone else. He managed to free himself from Potter Senior's grip, but his brown eyes stared up at nothing. He gently closed them, and he murmured the Last Rites in Latin under his breath.</p><p>Without a word, he left the room of grieving people, and no one followed him. He went down to the gardens where Hermione Zabini held court underneath one of the oak trees. Each young man was vying for her attention, and it was interesting to watch her charisma at work in charming them as they ate. Ron Weasely then said something that upset her, and she gathered her skirts, and left all of her suitors because of it, or maybe it was because her very blonde sister Luna was calling her. Either way, he knew where to find his betrothed later, because she owed him a dance later at the ball.</p><p>He turned his attentions back to the gardens, and after wandering around the beautifully landscaped grounds, he went back up to his room to get ready for the ball later on that night. He had to be prepared for anything, and the first thing he did was write to Lily, and inform Dumbledore as to a report, saying that James Potter was dead by consumption of all things. He sent these letters off, and dressed for the ball, knowing that life was about to change yet again for everyone involved....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Engagement Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked down at the dark blue dress that I brought with me to Twelve Oaks from Tara. The dress was off the shoulders like my earlier white and green leaf dress, but this one was more formal, and suited to dancing. I knew that Harry liked blue, but I wanted to wear midnight blue to stand out of the crowd. Why on Earth should I wear pastel like all of the other belles of the ball? Hell, I wouldn't put it past Ginny Weasely to wear a disgusting color like brown to her own engagement ball. I did my makeup, and decided to go blonde for once, to hell with the Zabini image, I was a Lovegood by birth, and it was time that I showed the world that.</p><p>I put on light makeup, and put my hair up in a nice updo that had small tendrils of hair frame my face. Mammy had me twirl around once, and she said, "You look great, all trussed up like a fine race horse."</p><p>I laughed, "Oh, Mammy, really! It's Harry that is engaged, not me. I'm simply dressing to stand out like always."</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders. "Mmhm, I've heard that one before. You just watch yourself, girl. I've heard rumors you'll catch a husband come the end of the night."</p><p>"Yes, and the pigs will suddenly sprout wings and fly like a hippogriff," I commented. "I will take my purple beaded reticle with this dress, and my wand."</p><p>She brought them to me, and I stored them in my dress. I turned to her, and asked, "Mammy, do you really think papa will marry me off tonight?"</p><p>Mammy hugged me, and kissed my cheek. "I don't know, child. Just be the charming, witty girl I knows you to be, and you'll be fine. Who cares what all these stuck up mucky mucks think anyway? You ain't like that, and never have been."</p><p>"You're right, Mammy. Thank you."<br/>"Don't mention it."</p><p>I went out of the room, and found Luna being escorted by Draco Malfoy. He greeted us both warmly, and decided to escort us both. Suellen was already flirting with Mr Crouch. I honestly didn't know what my half sister saw in him: he had a permanent stick up his ass, and he dressed like some stuffy clerk in a law office. I heard that he had a charming son from a previous marriage, but was sent to Azkaban for some unknown criminal reason. I barely noticed Ron Weasely, but of course, he noticed me first, and he had a nasty smirk on his pasty, freckly face that I did not like one bit.</p><p>He had a drink in his hand, and he handed it to me. "What a lovely gown, Miss Zabini. I brought you some wonderful wine from my family's vineyard. It's sweet, just like you."</p><p>I laughed, "Cute. It's so amusing that you would imagine I would drink anything that came from your family."</p><p>I noticed Mr Snape in the crowd, and he was talking with Mr Malfoy, and the other gentlemen. I did promise him a dance, but that didn't mean that I wanted to follow through on that, because he had been most rude to me in the library this afternoon. Whatever, it wasn't like there was anything really there between us. Right?</p><p>The ballroom of Twelve Oaks was designed in a neo classical style like the rest of the mansion, and candles floated everywhere, giving the ballrroom, along with the crystal chandeliers, a warm, romantic ambiance. I decided to dance with as many wizards as possible after dinner, and so I did. Suellen almost knocked into me as she waltzed with Mr Crouch, who tried to grope her butt in public, gross. I was paired with Harry, and we talked very little, because he appeared to have a lot on his mind. He smiled when I spoke to him, but the smile did not quite reach his green eyes, and he looked to be wrestling with something. But then, the song switched, and Blue Danube started to be played, and Mr Snape tapped Harry's shoulder.</p><p>"May I cut in?" He asked.<br/>Harry rolled his eyes. "Certainly."</p><p>Harry bowed, and I had no choice but to be led around the room in Severus Snape's practiced arms. "Midnight blue. An interesting color for the evening, I must say. How did you know it was my favorite color?"</p><p>I blushed, without realizing it, "I...It's pure coincidence, that's all," He spun me, and I spun back into his arms, "I would have thought it was black, like your soul."</p><p>He chuckled, and whispered in my ear, "Let's take the air together, and rid ourselves of this stifling atmosphere. There is no sense in you watching that Weasely girl claim what you felt was yours."</p><p>I felt a tear leak from my eye. "He...How can he want her?" I directed his gaze to Harry and Ginny. Ginny wore a ruffled dove gray dress that was not flattering for her ugly ginger hair. "She's so plain looking. See, she doesn't even wear a modicum of makeup, and yet he is falling all over himself like he used to do for me."</p><p>He directed me to the balcony, and we went outside. The air was cool outside, and I felt a bit lighter, and more at ease. He stood beside me, and we watched the moon rise. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.</p><p>"About what?"<br/>"Your ill-fated infatuation with Potter."</p><p>I wiped at a stray tear with my handkerchief. "A year ago, Harry danced with me during the Christmas ball held at my home Tara. We had known one another since we were children, ever since Hogwarts even, although we were sorted into rival Houses. But, that year was different. He...he kissed me, not my first one, but the first one that mattered. He said that no matter what happened between us, that I would always mean everything to him. He never gave me any reason to doubt that, until <em>she</em> came around. Ginny Weasely, with her peasant wiles, and even baser etiquette. One look from his cousin, and he completely ignored my attempts to return his affections. So tell me, Mr Snape, as a wizard, should I just let him rot in his personal hell, or pursue him further? I was always taught as a Slytherin to not concede defeat to the enemy quickly, or easily."</p><p>Mr Snape smirked, "As a wizard, it is clear that he prefers a simpering, weak girl. But as a Slytherin myself, you could always make him jealous by having him see what he can no longer have."</p><p>I looked up at him, and smiled knowingly, "Ah. I should have recognized one of my own. We do tend to attract the most interesting company. Well, what should we do to make him jealous?"</p><p>He caressed my cheek, his thumb brushing across my lips. I shivered from the touch. He smirked, "You will dance with only me for the rest of the night, and if he looks over, well, then I am allowed to kiss you in such a way to leave no doubt in his mind that you are taken."</p><p>I breathed heavily. "You are a bold one, sir. But...But what if we are caught in our own act, and we both want...well, more?"</p><p>To my surprise, he laughed, "Well, we will worry about that when we come to that bridge. Until then, what do you say we have some actual fun with these snobs?"</p><p>"I'm just as pureblood as them."</p><p>"Ah, but you aren't like them. There is a difference," He pointed out, taking my hand in his.</p><p>He led me back into the ballroom, and we started to dance closer together. I noticed Harry was watching, and I signaled with my eyes for Snape to kiss me. He did, and it was brief, but there was enough heat behind it to tell me that he was very charmed by me. Ron, Harry, and a lot of the other young wizards, were quite visibly jealous. But true to both of our words, I danced with no one else.</p><p>Nothing, however, prepared me for Ron Weasely's reaction. He charged across the room, and grabbed me by the hair, ripping me from Snape's side. He then kissed me roughly, but his lips were slimy, and gross, and it took my last remaining strength to kick him in his man bits. Snape came to my side, as well as Mr Malfoy and his son.</p><p>"YOU'LL REGRET THAT, YOU COCK TEASING BITCH!!" Ron bellowed. But he had no time to get his wand out, because Mr Snape, Malfoy, and Draco had their wands out, and were shielding me behind the protego charm someone had cast.</p><p>My stepfather then had his wand out, and shouted, "What is the meaning of this?? You would <em>dare</em> attack my step daughter, Weasely?!"</p><p>"She...She's supposed to be mine!" Ron wailed, cradling his sore man bits. "Mine I tell you, MINE!!"</p><p>My stepfather said coldly, "That is where you are wrong. Arthur, take your pathetic excuse for a son out of this house, and away from Hermione, and her betrothed."</p><p>I couldn't breathe. "B-Betrothed, papa? I-I don't understand. I have never accepted any formal betrothals before."</p><p>I looked to Mr Snape, and he whispered in my ear, "I will explain." To Mr Malfoy he said, "Take Miss Zabini home, and make sure she is safe from the Weaselys."</p><p>"Yes, cousin," Lucius said, and steered me out of the ballroom. He took charge, and explained the bare minimum to Mammy and my servants.</p><p>When I was back at Tara, and Mammy had served my dinner in the dining room, that was when Mr Snape returned, and we retired to the gardens where he told me all about our betrothal in better detail...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Betrothed?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>The Weasely girl made her brothers apologize to him, and the rest of their guests, and the festive ambiance of the ballroom officially turned somber, because Harry Potter decided to inform his guests of the passing of his father. Potter, as much as he did not like him, or the Malfoys for that matter, did apologize to him personally.</p><p>"You won't like being with Hermione, though," Potter warned. "She is much too head strong for her own good. But I suppose a fellow Slytherin can understand her far more than a Gryffindor can."</p><p>"Did you lead her on?"<br/>"I...I did."</p><p>"Then it is your fault for not being clear in your intentions," Severus advised. "But you won't have to worry about Miss Zabini any longer, I will take excellent care of her. Good night, Potter. Congratulations on your impending nuptials."</p><p>Potter was taken aback by his olive branch. "I...Thank you, sir. You too. Just be patient with Hermione, she has gone through a lot with her family."</p><p>Severus bowed. "I will."</p><p>He left Twelve Oaks after packing his personal effects, and shrunk them down to fit on his person. He then apparated to Tara, and as soon as he saw the elegant, but down to Earth mansion, he instantly felt better about coming to this place.</p><p>Gemma, or Mammy, as Hermione called her, greeted him, and nodded her head to confirm something to herself, "Humph, I may be an old squib, but you're a dark one Mr Severus. I can feel it come off of yous in waves. But maybe, a dark wizard is what my lamb needs. Thank mighty Moses, that Master Tony finally gave her away to a man not a stupid boy."</p><p>Severus liked this huge black woman immediately. "Yes, I was a dark wizard in my time...Gemma. Where is your charge this evening?"</p><p>Mammy chuckled, "So proper! Ain't no one but the Misses has called me by name in so long. I'm Mammy to everyone else in this house, and I insist that you call me the same, boy. She's in the dining room. Are you hungry? Devon, the chef, made up some tasty shrimp and sausage jambalaya for supper."</p><p>"I will have some, as well as a glass of merlot," He requested. "Where is the dining hall?"</p><p>"Two hallways down to your left."<br/>"Thank you."</p><p>Hermione was laughing with her sister Luna, and Draco when he arrived. "Uncle, how good of you to come! Luna was just telling us all about the new hippogriff colts she helped nurse in the stables."</p><p>Luna smiled at him, "Oh yes, but biscuit is most tired after her delivery, Draco. I'm certain that Mr Snape has no wish to really talk to us when he wishes to speak to Hermione alone. You and me, however..." She whispered something in Draco's ear that made him blush.</p><p>Hermione sighed wearily, "Lune, really? Sometimes, you are as ill mannered as the white trash muggles mum nurses sometimes. But please, do not tell me any details about your alley cat escapades."</p><p>Luna rose, and hugged her sister. Hermione hugged her back, and Draco and Luna left the dining room holding hands. He looked at his young betrothed across the table, and cleared his throat, "Do you wish to speak more freely once we are done here?"</p><p>Hermione blushed, "Y-Yes, of course. I especially want to know how my step father was convinced to sell me off at the highest bidder without consulting me first."</p><p>"Wonderful."<br/>"For you, yes."</p><p>Nothing more was said about that, and when dinner was over, Hermione showed him the gardens, and that was where they talked, really talked....</p><p>💚💚💚</p><p>Severus...yes, I should call him that, since papa thought it necessary to engage me to this wizard without telling me first. He held my hand, and we walked in silence for a long time.</p><p>Finally, I turned to him, and asked, "Were you compelled magically to sign the license, or did you genuinely want to sign it?"</p><p>Severus chuckled, "I did not want to sign it...at first. But, it was a last request from an old nemesis of mine to accept his forgiveness for him and his friends bullying me relentlessly in our school days at Hogwarts. I...I loved Harry Potter's mother once, long before she was that, of course. We were friends since children, and we were each other's firsts in everything. But Potter senior liked her too, and was jealous, viciously so. I let slip one time that she was...well, a mudblood, and she never forgave me for it. But, what hurt the worst was that I knew she just became my friend to pity an impoverished wizard who had a shitty childhood to begin with."</p><p>"You're a legilimens, aren't you?"<br/>"Yes."</p><p>"Intriguing. It sounds like she led you on," I surmised. "Do you still love her?"</p><p>Severus stopped, and raised my hand to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss there, and replied, "No. A part of me will always care about her, but no, I could never fall in love with her again. I help her in her business dealings as a silent partner, and that is all."</p><p>I kissed his hand in return. "Thank you. For...earlier, and for explaining why you signed the marriage license. But was that the only reason, this truce with your old enemy to ease his conscience as he lay in his deathbed?"</p><p>He ran his knuckles down my cheek softly, making my insides turn to mush. "No. Not the only reason. Perhaps, when we know each other more, I will tell you. All the same, I will never force you to do anything intimate with me you are not comfortable with."</p><p>My face went hot and cold. "But when we marry..."</p><p>"It will happen when we are both ready. Good night, Princess," He said, kissing me chastely.</p><p>"Good night...Severus."</p><p>He bowed, and we went our separate ways. My lips still felt the sensation of his lips pressed against mine as I dressed for bed. I had a stupid, giddy grin on my face, and it was all due to him. Maybe, just maybe, being engaged to such a charming wizard wouldn't be such a bad thing. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face, and decided then and there to make the most of the situation that I was placed in. Screw Harry Potter, and his stupid plans to lower his family name into the dust! I had a charming older wizard that I was determined to unravel the mysteries that laid within him, and maybe, just maybe, I could learn to love him as my betrothed as well. But it turned out that time would not be kind to us as the new wizarding war threatened to tear our world apart at the very seams....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks after Harry Potter's engagement ball, my family and I traveled to Twelve Oaks for an entirely different reason: to lay James Potter to his final rest. I saw Lily Potter attend, and I was sitting with my mother, and Mrs Malfoy in the church.</p><p>My mother was weeping, and inconsolable, while Suellen desperately tried to comfort her. The men sat in separate pews to us ladies, and Mrs Malfoy lightly tapped my hand with her black lace fan, and whispered, "I am surprised the harlot decided to make an appearance today."</p><p>I grinned, holding back my giggles, "Severus tells me that they dated briefly while in school."</p><p>Mrs Malfoy huffed, "Yes, that much is true, and I was there to pick up those broken pieces, dear, so you can thank me for him not turning into a complete stoic zombie."</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was prickly to most people, but like Severus pointed out to me during our discussion about our betrothal, Slytherins understand one another on an odd level, as if we are all tuned into the same wavelength. As a result, I always liked Draco's mother, and for an older witch, she was a decent friend. Her sister Bellatrix, however, oh wow, was that one level of crazy that even she didn't want to delve into.</p><p>The organ began playing, and James Potter's coffin was carried by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter himself. People began crying, and weeping more, but I couldn't muster up the tears, because I simply did not know the wizard enough. The coffin was laid on its bier, and the pall bearers returned to their seats. The priest in charge of giving the eulogy stepped up to the pulpit, and nearly put me to sleep more than once. I got out my embroidery set, and began sewing just to stay awake.</p><p>"Minnie, this is no time to sew," My mother stage hissed to me. "Go outside if you are so bored."</p><p>"Fine, mum, I will."<br/>"Good. Leave us now."</p><p>I put my embroidery set away, and people noticed that I left. Severus noticed especially, and he excused himself. He followed me outside, and we met under the garden gazebo.</p><p>"You seem upset," He remarked dryly. "This seat isn't taken, I assume."</p><p>I moved my skirts aside so that he could sit next to me on the marble bench. He sat beside me, and he confessed, "I was just as bored listening to all of that heroic tripe about James Potter's life. The man was an arrogant swine, if you want the unvarnished truth."</p><p>I laughed. "I barely knew him, but he seemed like a worse snob than most of the families."</p><p>He flashed me a ghost of a smile. "On that we can both agree. Have you given any thought to us?"</p><p>"I'm agreeable to it," I answered, anticipating this question. "But you mentioned in your last letter that we may spend an inordinate amount of time apart."</p><p>He rose, and paced for a bit before speaking again. He then placed a hand on one of the support beams and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. He sighed, "Yes, I did write that, and it is true. I regret that more than you can know."</p><p>I rose, and touched his lower back. He turned to face me, and he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Do you? You seem unreadable most of the time."</p><p>He placed his hands around my waist, and he held me close. "All by design, Princess. There are many who would call you unreadable."</p><p>I chuckled. "Well, gee, thanks. My fiance is so touching in his sparse compliments, but big on sarcasm."</p><p>"Ah. What a pair we are, then."<br/>"Yes, I would like to think so."</p><p>Severus looked sad then, and he shook his head. "I should tell you that you intrigue me, witch, and that is why I agreed to this peculiar arrangement."</p><p>"Is it? I am in spinster age, and people gossipped about my supposed barrenness before you agreed to marry me at some stage," I pointed out.</p><p>"Ah. And no doubt the naysayers had no proof of this claim," Severus teased lightly.</p><p>"Yes. But you seem preoccupied."</p><p>His genial expression dropped. "Yes. Will you walk with me?"</p><p>I took his hand in mine. "Of course."</p><p>I took out my parasol, and shaded my eyes against the sun. We walked along the garden pathways in silence before he picked a white rose for me. He tore off the stem, and put the bloom in my hair. "Hey. Whatever it is, you can tell me, I am here for you," I promised.</p><p>He kissed my forehead. "I know. But I cannot tell you everything I have to do. If either faction interrogated you about what my business is, then I want you to be safe."</p><p>"I understand."<br/>"You still want to know."<br/>I nodded. "You know me so well."</p><p>"Very well," He said, resignedly. "I will tell you, but not here. We should head back before your family sends out a search party after us."</p><p>"And without chaperones. How scandalous!" I feigned shock.</p><p>Severus laughed, "Yes, well, we could always snog if that will take the edge off the scandal for you."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "It might. But anyone could come walking down this path, and catch you taking liberties with me."</p><p>"How true. Later then."<br/>"I'm looking forward to it."</p><p>We walked back inside the church, and sat in our assigned spots. My mother whispered to me, "Engaged or not, you two really needed chaperones. Remember Hermione, you can only ever be alone with a wizard if he is your husband."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "I know, mum. But he's not Harry. All we did was talk, and take the air. Believe it or not, Severus is a perfect gentleman." <em>Except for the discreet flirting, but you don't need to know that. </em></p><p>My mother was relieved. "I'm pleased to hear it. Now, do behave yourself during the after party at home."</p><p>"Yes, mum," I said obediently...</p><p>💚💚💚</p><p>We all rode in our carriages to the cemetery, and the priest gave the last blessing, and people who knew the deceased the most spoke highly of him, including Lily, his widow. The funeral then ended, and the after party was held at Tara for whatever reason, I don't know. I didn't mind wearing black for the party, unlike a lot of girls would, but I thought it was a bit silly that I had to wear widow's weeds when I wasn't even in mourning.</p><p>But the party was solemn, and somewhat celebratory. I noticed that Harry had excused himself from the ballroom, and I followed him outside to the terrace.</p><p>"Do you mind if I join you?"<br/>Harry shrugged. "It's your house."</p><p>We watched the sun set for a while before he said, "So, Snape huh? I take it you had no choice in the matter."</p><p>I laughed, "Oh, he's not so scary, Harry. Honestly, I don't understand why people are so freaked out by him."</p><p>Harry looked at me like I had gone daft. "Seriously, Mione'? The man is a deatheater. They're dangerous, and if you're not careful, he will drag you into his schemes as well."</p><p>"Oh? I sense jealousy, Harry."<br/>"I'm just looking out for you."</p><p>"If you say so. But it's done, and I am not opposed to the match," I decided. "So, you go ahead and marry your white trash cousin, and I will marry my dark wizard, and if possible, remain friends."</p><p>"Ginny is <em>not</em> trash."<br/>"Have you seen their 'home?'"<br/>"Well, no, but--"</p><p>"I rest my case. Have fun at the wake, Harry." I left him standing on the terrace, and went inside the ballroom. Solemn funeral music played, and some couples danced to it.</p><p>Draco found me, and asked, "Do you want to dance?"</p><p>"Sure." We began to dance, and he spun me, and I spun back into his arms. "So, how are things going with you and Luna?"</p><p>Draco grinned. "Oh, you know, the same as could be expected, I suppose. We flirt, we fuck, same old, same old. I'm just surprised that your parents have you on such a short leash."</p><p>"Yes, well, between Suellen's crazy episodes, and Luna's creature obsession, I'm the boring sister," I pointed out. "But I guess papa and mum want to showcase me as the properly bred one."</p><p>Draco laughed, "Yeah, but it's still not very fair to you. I mean, Potter did kind of lead you on, and now he's all jealous that his position has been usurped by Snape himself."</p><p>I frowned. "He prefers Weaselette to me, and that's fine. I prefer a man anyway to some boy who can't decide what he wants in life. Just do try to make an honest witch of Luna, Draco. My parents have no idea that you two are so involved."</p><p>He kissed my cheek. "No problems, Min.' I'm planning on asking for her hand soon, just you wait. But not a word to your folks. Clear?"</p><p>"Crystal," I said, making a zipping motion across my lips. Blaise approached us, and tapped Draco's shoulder.</p><p>He whispered something in Draco's ear. Draco rolled his eyes, and excused himself, "I'm sorry to cut this short. Blaise needs me to help him with Suellen and Crouch senior."</p><p>"Eww," I groaned. "What she sees in that old lecherer I will never understand."</p><p>"Money?"<br/>"I guess."<br/>"I heard that," Draco laughed.</p><p>Blaise took over the waltz, and he really hated to dance, he was much more comfortable on a broom playing Quidditch. We made small talk, and soon, the dance was mercifully over. Dinner soon followed, and mum and papa purposely acted as a buffer to not allow me to sit with Severus...</p><p>💚💚💚</p><p>But when the party ended, and the guests went home, I heard pebbles hit my window. I had already dressed for bed, and was not ready to receive any one. Still, I investigated the noise. I opened the window, and there stood Severus, and he looked boyish as he waited for me.</p><p>"May I ask what you want?"<br/>"Simply to see you."<br/>"I'm not dressed."</p><p>He disapparated with a loud pop, and reappeared in my bedroom, nearly making me scream. I socked him in the arm. "You nearly scared me to death!"</p><p>Severus laughed, "Then I am most fortunate that I was not the cause of your untimely demise."</p><p>I put my hands on my hips. "Should I scream? My parents would hate that I had a wizard in my bedroom."</p><p>He pulled me to him. "Yes, they would. But I had to see you. I have to be away for my work, and I would be remiss if I did not try to see you before I had to leave."</p><p>I sat on my bed, and he sat beside me. "You sound like it will be for a long time."</p><p>Severus sighed, kissing my hands. "Yes, for a whole school year. You know of my public occupation at Hogwarts, but during that time I have to play the perfect deatheater."</p><p>He rolled up his left shirt sleeve, and there imprinted into his inner forearm was the infamous Dark Mark. I tentatively traced the lines of it with my index finger. I felt a brief lingering feeling of dark magic, but it didn't hurt me. Severus watched me intensely, and he caressed my cheek lovingly.</p><p>"It's...it's not as ugly as the Prophet described it," I declared. "Did it hurt when you received it?"</p><p>He nodded. "It burned like liquid fire. But I was a stupid teenaged boy when I joined the regime. I wanted to belong to something bigger than myself, and since the so called good people rejected me, I only felt accepted among other Slytherins."</p><p>"I understand. I decided to remain neutral, and took no sides in school," I confessed. "But I helped out my fellow Slytherins whenever I could. I don't judge you, Severus."</p><p>"I know you don't, Princess," He inched closer to me. "It is why I regret having to leave you without showing you that you mean more than you know to me."</p><p>"Are you sure that you have to leave?"<br/>"Yes, regretfully."<br/>"Then kiss me."<br/>"Truly?"<br/>"Yes."</p><p>Severus cradled my face between his hands, and my heart began to beat at a break neck pace. His black eyes softened, and I had never seen such love as I had seen in his face that night. He gently pressed his lips to mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and our kisses turned passionate as our tongues met. The kiss was unhurried, and natural, but when we pulled away from one another, he brushed his thumb across my kiss swollen lips.</p><p>"Will you think of me, Princess?"<br/>"Yes. I wish we could--"</p><p>He placed his finger to my lips. "Shh...It will happen when we are both ready. Good night, Hermione."</p><p>He rose, and buttoned his sleeve up. I went to him, and kissed him, my previous nervousness gone. "Be safe, please."</p><p>He ran his knuckles down my cheek. "I will try, Princess. But know that you will never be far from my thoughts."</p><p>He was about to apparate when I crashed my lips against his. He crushed me to him, and he was not gentle this time as he kissed me, and he ran his hands up and down my waist, and cupping the sides of my breasts.</p><p>A boyish smile played about his lips, "If you feel the same way you do now, we will pick this up at a later date."</p><p>He parted from me, and turned on the spot, and he disapparated with a loud pop. I felt an uneasy heaviness in my chest, and went to my window to close it. I went to bed that night both sad, and filled with a want...no, a need that I had never felt before. Why was I feeling this? I certainly never felt this way towards any of my other beaus, and it wasn't because they weren't charming. How little did I know just how long we would be parted, and how much the wizarding war would vilify Severus Snape in the next few months we were parted from one another....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Harry's Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tara received the wedding invitations to Harry Potter's impending nuptials a week before Thanksgiving. Severus had been gone since May, and although we sent several owl letters to each other, I missed him terribly. He never wrote about his real work, only about the stresses of being a teacher, and I must have sounded equally dull to him as I reported on all that was happening with Tara. Luna and Draco officially announced their engagement a week after Potter senior's funeral, and Suellen? Well...she just got worse and worse.</p><p>A week ago, mum decided that it was best that Suellen be admitted to St Mungos so she could nurse both her, and dad. Of course, I had not seen my father since mum remarried Antonio Zabini when I was seven years old. He already had Blaise from a previous marriage, and Blaise was my age, so having a new brother eased the breaking of my family somewhat. A year later, Suellen was born, and Luna and I were each other's support system for years. Unfortunately, Suellen was always slightly unhinged, but with her obsession with Crouch senior, she has become worse.</p><p>I decided then to go visit my real father after Harry's wedding, and see if Luna would accompany me. I found her out in the stables taking care of Biscuit, her prized Hippogriff, and Biscuit cawed to let Luna know that she wasn't alone.</p><p>"Oh! Hi, Hermione," Luna greeted happily. "I know we saw each other during our morning exercise and meditation session, but something is troubling you. It isn't your fiance is it?"</p><p>I shook my head. I curtsied before Biscuit, and her mate Butterfield, and they acknowledged me as not being A threat. I carefully approached Luna, and said, "No, it's not about Severus, although, he does owl me on occasion. It's about dad, our real father, not papa."</p><p>Luna tossed out a few ferrets for the Hippogriffs to eat. She then went to the kneazle pen where Cocoa, my tan kneazle, was waiting for me. She nudged me, and I pet her between her pointed ears just the way she liked. Cocoa meowed sadly, "I know, girl. I know. I could never fool you, could I?"</p><p>Luna chuckled, "I still find it odd that Cocoa likes only regular non magical tom cats."</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe she just has a type. You know, how I go for the intense unapproachable type, or you go for the poster boy rich boy? Whatever happened with Neville Longbottom?"</p><p>Luna helped me attend to the other animals, and laughed, "Neville was...too tame, I think is the word? No, too proper is the right words, yes. Draco acts like the proper gentleman in public, but," She raised a finger, "But he um..." She blushed, "Please don't tell mum and papa that we are together....as husbands should be with wives."</p><p>"Draco told me at the wake," I clarified. "It's okay, Lune, I'm not judging you, even though you lost your virginity way too young."</p><p>Luna smiled, "I like sex, so sue me. But back to dad. Yes, of course I want to see him. But I wanted him to meet Draco...only that's not possible with his family pushing him to join the deatheater regime. I just hope that he doesn't, I really do care for him, more than I thought I would for any wizard. Also, because...um...I might be...um, pregnant."</p><p>I couldn't believe what I was hearing! "Luna, I...I don't know what to say. Our mum and papa would flip their lid. Have you told 'Cissa and Lucius?"</p><p>Luna looked uncomfortable. "N-No, but I'm scared to cast the medicus charm, sis. Really scared. I've had a lot of false positives before, even with casting the anti-procreate charm on myself every day, sometimes it's not full proof. C-Could you cast it when we get back to the house after we clean up here? Or have Mammy with us? Mum would murder me if the result was positive, and I want my sissy with me."</p><p>I hugged Luna. "It's alright, we will get through this together. Just know that if it is positive, and this happens to me, you are totally returning the favor."</p><p>Luna giggled, "Aww, but you two would have lovely babies! Okay, that came out weird, Draco is his godson."</p><p>"Nuh uh! If we're gonna share, I get to hop on Draco's junk too," I teased. "What are sisters for, after all?"</p><p>"No way! Draco's wand is all mine."<br/>"Likewise."</p><p>We shared a laugh over that, and cleaned up. We went back to the house, and said nothing about our mission to our parental units. But as soon as dinner was over, Luna and I went to her bedroom, and she took a few deep breaths.</p><p>"You've got this, Lune."<br/>"I know. I'm just scared."<br/>"Don't be."<br/>Luna nodded. "Go ahead, and cast it."</p><p>I took out my wand, and cast, "<em>Medicis</em>."</p><p>A medical chart popped up in front of Luna, and I read it over and over to be sure that I was reading correctly. "What is it?" Luna asked, after I didn't say anything for a long time.</p><p>"Luna, it's...um, positive. The spell indicates that you conceived during the wake party," I announced carefully. "Do you want to know the gender?"</p><p>Luna nodded. "Oh yes, I must know now. Please tell me."</p><p>"A girl."<br/>"How wonderful."<br/>"You don't seem surprised."</p><p>"I'm still scared about our parent's reaction," Luna corrected me. "But Draco will love the news, I'm sure. We are planning to get married any way. Thank you, for being the one to cast the spell."</p><p>I ended the spell. "You're welcome. Well, we should get ready for Harry's wedding."</p><p>Luna agreed. "Agreed. Help me dress, I want to wear the pale peach dress. You should wear your red dress, because Harry did jilt you."</p><p>"You sound like you don't like Ginny."<br/>"I didn't like how she hurt you."<br/>I hugged her. "I love you too, Luna..."</p><p>💚💚💚</p><p>She released me, and we helped each other dress. Mammy popped in, and helped us with our finishing touches. Papa and mum's attitude was very subdued as we traveled into the city to the church Harry wanted to get married at. The entire Weasely clan showed up, and it was a sea of ginger hair everywhere you looked...eww. The usher sat all of us near to Lily Potter, and she was still dressed in black widows weeds, while still showing off her cleavage.</p><p>Her green eyes raked me over, and she rolled her eyes at me. I ignored her, but I knew that she would confront me soon. The bridesmaids walked down the aisle wearing horrid pale pink gowns, but the groomsmen looked nice in their tuxedos. Harry looked quite dashing as the groom, but for some reason, I couldn't think of him in the same way that I did. What was wrong with me? Was I really so fickle? No, that couldn't be it, could it?</p><p>After twenty minutes of waiting, the bride arrived, and she was escorted by her father Arthur Weasely. Ginny wore a terrible ruffled white gown, and while I did not begrudge her happiness, I did not want to be reminded that I was attending this wedding without my own fiance. I was bored with the wedding the longer I watched it. Finally, Harry and Ginny kissed, but there was no heat behind it, no passion, just...duty. Did they love each other? I had no way of knowing...</p><p>💚💚💚</p><p>The wedding ceremony soon wrapped up, and the reception later on at Twelve Oaks was not much better. I sneaked away as soon as I could, and found myself in the gardens..again. I saw a tall, lanky wizard I had not seen before smoking a cigarette, and looking thoroughly bored with everything, and everyone. He had short straw blonde hair, entrancing brown eyes, and high cheek bones.</p><p>He was quite dashing, and charming. I walked past him, but he called out to me, "You look just as bored as I am of this whole schbang."</p><p>"Are you talking to me, sir?"</p><p>He flicked at his lips like a snake as he grinned, "Well, duh. Yeah, I'm talking to you, blondie. Yeah, I can see through the colourvaria charm on your hair, by the way. So, come on and talk to me, cause' my dad forced me to come here, and you seemed about to thrash Madame Roxanne in the church earlier."</p><p>"I don't like tobacco smoke."</p><p>He took a few drags, and then ground it under his heel. He popped in a piece of gum, and chewed it a bit. "Apologies. I don't normally smoke, but I do when I'm stressed out. It's a habit I picked up in the joint, y'know."</p><p>I crept closer to him, my hand on my wand. He noticed the gesture and chuckled, "Trust me, if I was gonna crucio, or fight you I would've already. Relax, I ain't here to do that. Let's start with names, what's yours?"</p><p>"Hermione Zabini."<br/>"Barty Crouch."</p><p>My eyes went wide. "Oh, you're that lecher's son. I...um, I heard you were charming, but you don't look related to him."</p><p>Barty laughed, "Yeah, and you're not exactly black either, girl."</p><p>"He's my stepfather."<br/>"Ah, gotcha. Walk with me?"</p><p>Why I liked him, I don't know, but I did for some odd reason. I let him link his arm through mine, and he seemed content to just enjoy the sun on his face. "Sorry, if I'm quiet, it's been a while since I've seen sunlight," He apologized. "You look like you wanna ask me some stuff."</p><p>"Are you a deatheater?"<br/>"Yep. You don't seem scared."<br/>"I'm a Slytherin, should I be?"</p><p>Barty laughed, licking his lips. "Dang girl, you could've led with that. But yeah, I can see it now. I'm supposed to be paired with one of the Greengrass girls, but hell, you seem more fun."</p><p>I laughed, "Too bad, I'm taken."<br/>"By who?"<br/>"Severus Snape."</p><p>Barty looked a bit scared then, and his face paled. "Oh. He, um...Wow, I had no idea. You're either very brave, or you mesh with him in a way no one has, because he's almost as scary as the Dark Lord himself."</p><p>"He's been nothing but nice to me."</p><p>"Nice? Kind?" Barty grinned. "Neither words describe him, honey. And don't think Lucius Malfoy is kind either, no deatheater is truly kind...cept' me, I'm a regular teddy bear."</p><p>Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat as he walked up to us. "Ah, Hermione dear. How wonderful to see you...and how odd to find you here, Crouch."</p><p>Barty scowled. "Dad made me come. Whatever. Geez, I haven't even kissed her, and you're acting like her dad, man."</p><p>Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Stay away from her, Crouch. Miss Zabini is not your play toy. Come, Hermione, let us leave this rabble behind us."</p><p>"If you say so," I mouthed to Barty, 'Sorry.' Lucius escorted me back to the house, and he warned, "Barty Crouch Jr is a loose cannon at times, Hermione. I would know, I had to fight alongside him during missions. I'm just trying to keep you safe."</p><p>"I understand."<br/>"Good."<br/>"How is Severus?"</p><p>Lucius sighed. "You will read about him and Draco in the Daily Prophet soon, I am sure. Excuse me, I have business to attend to."</p><p>He left me, and I joined the receiving line to wish the newly married couple my best wishes. Luna accompanied me, and when it was my turn, I said politely, "Congratulations, you two."</p><p>Ginny smiled, "Yes, I am sure you that you are just ecstatic with joy. I am certain that your own ceremony will be just as beautiful. It was a shame that Ron acted the way he did, I was looking forward to having you as a sister in law Hermione."</p><p>"Fate had a different idea."</p><p>Harry chuckled, "Yeah, well, it must be nice to be sold off to one of your own isn't it?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Jealous, Potter? Don't worry, I'm sure that Ginny's attentions will be all the balm to your wounded pride if you can pop her open, that is."</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes. "Watch your mouth, <em>Slytherin</em>."</p><p>"Oh boo hoo, I'm scared," I laughed. "Come, Luna, we have a date with dad that sounds much more appealing than dealing with the mangy cats of school."</p><p>Luna agreed. "Oh, too true, sister. They have absolutely no class, and I'm a Ravenclaw for goodness sakes."</p><p>Luna led me away from the receiving line, and we found mum and papa, and had dinner. The reception dragged on for hours, but as the evening wore on, and I danced with just about everyone, everyone was shocked that Barty Crouch Jr decided to dance with me.</p><p>I accepted, and I noticed his dad look like he was about to burst a blood vessel in his face. I pointed it out to him, and Barty laughed, "Ah, ignore him, we ain't doing anything bad." He whispered in my ear, "Not unless you want me to, that is."</p><p>"I'm engaged."</p><p>"So? Wizarding law don't care if you're as pure as the driven snow, baby girl," Barty pointed out. "Or screwed all of London. So long as you bond to your wizard that's all that matters to the Ministry. Just think about it."</p><p>I didn't know what to say to that, but as I got more and more drunk, my memory grew more and more hazy as the reception drew to a close. When I woke up the next morning in my bedroom, I realized that I had not slept alone after all....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Rude Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My head hurt, and my insides between my legs were sore as well. My eyes opened, and I was treated to a shocking sight: my bedroom was trashed, and I was in bed with a wizard. I looked under the covers, and saw that we were both very naked. Our clothes were scattered everywhere, and Crouch Jr had an arm wrapped my waist. I touched myself between my legs, and my fingers came away with blood. Oh, gods! I got drunk, and lost my virginity to another wizard besides my fiance! What the hell?!</p><p><em>Calm down, Hermione, you missed Severus, and sought temporary comfort elsewhere, and you can, because you aren't married yet</em>. I nudged Barty, and he grunted in his sleep. I studied his features in sleep. He was cute in a boyish kind of way, but he wasn't Severus Snape, and as much as I enjoyed Barty, we could never be together again. I pressed a small kiss to his slightly full lips. I was about to pull away when I felt him smile against my lips, and he kissed me more deeply.</p><p>I tried to resist, but he sure knew how to kiss, I would give him that. I found myself melting in the kiss, and he pulled away, his brown eyes alight with mischief.</p><p>"Hey babe," He greeted, his voice oddly sexy half awake for some reason. "Bed head suits you. I must say that's the best sleep I've had in a real long time. I'm sorry if I attacked you last night, it's been a long time since I've gotten laid."</p><p>I couldn't breathe, and I felt my face go hot. "Oh gods, I thought it was just my imagination that we...um...got intimate last night."</p><p>Barty pulled me into his arms, and kissed my forehead. "Oh no, that wasn't a dream. We definitely got it on, and it was a wild night for sure. You can thank me for remembering the anti birth charm for each time."</p><p>My eyes went wide. "Each t-time? H-How many times did we--"</p><p>"Three, baby."<br/>"I was saving myself."</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders. "Hermione, look, I know you'll never be mine, and Snape's a possessive bastard, alright? But until you two bind to each other, you're a free witch. I won't lie and say I'm not attracted to you, but I know we can't be nothin' to each other, and I'm kind of betrothed myself."</p><p>"And if you got me pregnant?"</p><p>"Well," He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, and kissed me lightly. "Let's just say that I'd want to do what I could for him or her."</p><p>"Oh! I just thought--"</p><p>"If you weren't a proper witch, I would just dash," He admitted. "Let's just leave it at that. "But I could always obliviate you if you didn't want to remember that your first time was with little ole' me."</p><p>"No, thank you, I'm good with knowing," I decided. "Was I...any good?"</p><p>Barty turned to me, and caressed my cheek. "I've been in Azkaban for ten years, and yes, you were not just good, but perfect."</p><p>I blushed. "I don't know what to say about that. You should go."</p><p>He summoned his wand, and put up a silencing charm and locked the doors. "I will, after I have you for the last time." He pointed his wand at my pelvis, and my lower half tingled before he tossed it aside.</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea."</p><p>"Please, babe? I'm going to be going on a mission," He said seriously. "If I'm going to get taken out by a killing curse, or what have you, I want my last memories be good ones where I'm in your arms."</p><p>I shouldn't have relented, but I did want to remember at least one time I had sex while sober. "Fine, but I'm still a bit sore, so take it easy."</p><p>He winked, grinning slyly. "You got it, baby. Let me work my magic."</p><p>He removed the covers from us, and he parted my legs. Barty smirked, "Mmm, I do love getting between a witch's legs, especially once I've popped her cherry."</p><p>I didn't have to ask what he meant by cherry, because he soon did things to my pussy that soon made rational thought go out the window. When he brought me to a satisfying climax, he said, "Fair is fair. It's your turn to get me harder so you can ride me."</p><p>I looked at his long penis, and felt suddenly shy. "I...Are you sure that thing fit inside me last night?"</p><p>Barty laughed, "Yes. Now, put it in your mouth, and stroke the shaft with your free hand. You can stroke the balls too, but your mouth feels much better."</p><p>"That sounds gross."</p><p>"It isn't for your wizard," Barty stated plainly. "It's a way for you to bring me pleasure and take control in the bedroom. Oh, before you do, let me do this: <em>anapeo</em>. Go ahead, try it."</p><p>I had no idea why he needed to cast the anti choking charm, but I soon found out. I did as he instructed, and as soon as I figured out what I was doing, and got a good suction on his penis, I reveled in the power I had over this deatheater. My head soon began bobbing up and down on him at a rapid pace as I could take all of him in my mouth, and Barty swore and moaned as he involuntarily flexed his hips, and began fucking my mouth, while still running his fingers through my hair.</p><p>He then shoved me off of him, and he rasped, "Ride me, now."</p><p>I straddled him, and as soon as he entered me, I cried out as his fullness filled me completely. I began to ride him, going up and down on him, over and over, my breasts bouncing with every thrust. Barty then sat up, and kissed me roughly, while guiding my hips as he took over the pleasant friction between us. He kissed down my neck, and he shuddered against me as his seed filled me.</p><p>"Fuck, baby," He whispered in my ear. "I need to stop, you'll steal what heart I have left."</p><p>He pulled out of me, and I didn't understand why he was suddenly so sad. But he cleaned himself up magically, and dressed quickly in his suit from last night.</p><p>I cleaned myself magically, and put on a robe over my nakedness. "Barty."</p><p>He shook my head, but kissed me softly. He grabbed his wand, and said, "Thank you, Hermione. This is where I leave you."</p><p>He disapparated after turning on the spot. When he was gone, I had to clean up my bedroom, and I felt the residual sadness and regret he must have felt bedding me. Either he was being overly dramatic in catching feelings for me, or he genuinely liked me. All I knew was that for better or worse, I would not be a virgin bride as I was trained to be. I needed a bath before my visit to St Mungos, and I could only trust Luna with the news that I acted like a damn alley cat last night at the wedding reception.</p><p>Mammy helped me dress, and Luna popped in, and she picked out a light blue green dress, and she helped lace me into my corset before I helped her into hers. Mammy helped with our crinoline, and insisted that we both eat before she left us alone with our breakfast in my bedroom.</p><p>I noticed that Luna had a red potion with her, and I asked, "What is that potion for?"</p><p>Luna touched her still flat belly, "For my girl. I woke up feeling a bit sick, but nothing unexpected." She sniffed my bedroom, and giggled, "Okay, who did you sneak up here?"</p><p>"Um, what makes you think anyone else besides me slept here?" I denied.</p><p>Luna shrugged her shoulders. "Oh please, the room reeks of pheromones, Min.' Who was he? I know you're not into witches."</p><p>"Crouch's son."<br/>"Ooo, the cute one. Lovely."</p><p>"It's...it's not lovely! I cheated on Severus," I explained.</p><p>Luna patted my hand gently. "It would be cheating if you were married, sister. Besides, you missed him, and you watched your girlhood crush get married. I'm sure all of those emotions played a part in deciding to take Barty Crouch to your bed for some temporary comfort. Did you drink?"</p><p>I nodded my head. "Yes, too much."</p><p>"Well, it's done now, and you experienced the joys of a wizard," Luna reasoned. "No doubt it's all hazy to you, but that's okay, you had fun, and were safe, right?"</p><p>I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yes, thank goodness. Well, are you ready to go visit father?"</p><p>Luna nodded, suddenly excited. "Yes, definitely! It's been so long since we've been to London. I am hoping that we can do some sightseeing before we have to go home."</p><p>"We'll see."<br/>"Yay!"</p><p>We soon joined papa for breakfast, and he agreed to let us see our father, and he sent Blaise along for protection, and to chaperone us. We hugged papa before using the carriage, and we did, indeed, go sightseeing around London before going to St Mungos to see my father. But when we arrived to visit him, Luna and I could not have anticipated just how deteriorated he was mentally, or how I would feel about it in the end....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Murder On High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>The dour wizard rolled off of Lily Potter, and cursed his hangover. He knew that Minerva hated it when he brought witches into his personal quarters, but he no longer cared. He was here to do a job, and that job was to play double agent. Lily's arm wrapped around his middle, and her head rested on his chest.</p><p>"Are you sure we can't go for round two, Sev?" She asked, idly stroking his stomach, and inching her hand down further. He put her hand back on his chest.</p><p>"No, and you have to get going."</p><p>Lily pouted. "And just when we were starting to get along again. Can I ask what that girl has that I don't?"</p><p>He sat up, and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Integrity? Morals? Take your pick.<em>..Roxanna</em>. You used to have those, but no more. Now, get in the floo network, and go away."</p><p>Lily grabbed her clothes angrily. "Fine! And you're still the same asshole I went to school with. Being a great fuck only goes so far, Severus."</p><p>She waved her wand over herself, and her clothes laced and arranged themselves on her body perfectly, and her red hair done up in its fashionable updo once more. "You know, this witch has no idea what she is getting into with you, and you being a gentleman is not going to educate her. But who am I but a brothel Madame now?"</p><p>Severus sneered, "That's right, a glorified whore is what you were ever since you let that stupid bully fuck you. Get out, Lily, before I force you to."</p><p>She pouted, and began to cry. "Fine, I'm going! I hope it's worth it!"</p><p>"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," He drawled, and she used the floo network to walk out of his life for good...hopefully.</p><p>He cleaned his quarters, and cleaned himself up. Then the knock sounded on his door. Yes, it was time to fulfill his duty. He threw on his robes, and pocketed his wand. Draco was on the other side of the door.</p><p>He sniffed the room, and smirked, "A last minute lay?"</p><p>"Shut up. Call it last minute business. Is it done? Is your Aunt, Crouch, and the others storming the castle?" He demanded.</p><p>Draco nodded. "Yeah. The Order should be arriving soon to intercept us, we need to hurry."</p><p>Severus smoothed back his hair. "Yes, we do. Let's go. I don't relish this task any more than you do."</p><p>"Agreed. Let's go play deatheaters."<br/>"Indeed."</p><p>They got out their wands, and at a nod split up. He stunned whoever got in his way, and he made his way to the astronomy tower, the tallest tower in the entire castle. Draco made it to the tower first with Bellatrix and the others, and by design, he allowed them to go upstairs first.</p><p>Harry Potter waited in the wings below the huge astrolabe in the teaching room, and he put a finger to his lips. He wandlessly kept the boy pinned to the wall, and when Dumbledore apparated into the tower, then and only then did he mount the steps.</p><p>Bellatrix was encouraging Draco to 'do his duty,' but Draco hesitated. "No. I will do it," He remarked, erasing his emotions from his face.</p><p>Draco stepped aside, and Severus stared at this tormentor, and employer of his. Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, famous champion who defeated the last Dark Lord Gellert Grindlewald, and perhaps the one wizard who could have ended his boyhood bullies from tormenting him. Oh yes, he could utter the two fatal words of the killing curse.</p><p>But he nearly did not kill the man because he pleaded, "Severus...Please."</p><p>Mercy! How dare he ask for mercy?! It was unbelievable! No, he did not deserve it any more than Potter senior did. He glanced at Draco, his godson. No, he had to do this for him, no one else, he had sworn the Unbreakable Vow to his mother, after all.</p><p>He pointed his wand right at the old wizard's heart, and coldly cast the curse, "Avada Kedavra."</p><p>The green magic hit him square in the chest, and his body went flying backwards off of the tower in a sort of backwards swan dive. Bellatrix cackled happily, and cast the mosmorta spell into the night sky, and immediately, he took Draco and fled with him and the others in their party. Phoenix soldiers shot at him and his party, but Barty Crouch didn't make it, but he was the only casualty.</p><p>Harry Potter followed, hateful vengeance shining in his green eyes. "SNAPE! HE TRUSTED YOU!! TURN BACK AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!!"</p><p>Bellatrix sneered, "Let me crucio this stupid brat, Sevvy."</p><p>"No, I will deal with him myself," Severus ordered. "Take Draco and apparate back to headquarters."</p><p>"You're no fun," Bellatrix whined.</p><p>"Obey him, witch," Greyback snarled. "Let's go, we'll have our fun later, sugar."</p><p>Bellatrix cackled, and she left with Draco and the others.</p><p>Severus turned back to Potter Jr. "Coward, boy? You <em>dare</em> call me such a word?!"</p><p>But Potter was not deterred. "Fight me, and prove it!"</p><p>"No, I will not sully my hands with your filth," He shot back. "Leave, while I still allow it."</p><p>Potter held up his wand, and cast, "<em>Sectemsempra</em>!"</p><p>Severus blocked it easily with a shield charm. "You would use my own spells against me, Potter? How unfortunate for you that only I know the countercurse. Give your swine of a father my regards while you rot beside him in hell."</p><p>Potter screamed in agony as the curse slashed at his body, and Severus watched as the boy bled out from his wounds. He wanted to watch the young wizard draw his last breath, but he had no further time to devote to revenge. He ran off towards the gates that led into Hogsmeade village. He caught up to his party, and they disapparated to Malfoy Manor.</p><p>Once they all arrived, and the Dark Lord was informed of the deaths of the Chosen One, and Albus Dumbledore himself, he was placed at the Dark Lord's right hand. He had once craved such honors, but no more. He had done his duty as a soldier, and nothing more. But in his heart of hearts, he hated himself for enjoying the death of his past little by little. Would Hermione forgive him for his duties? Time would only tell in the end...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Visiting Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter and Crouch Jr were dead. Dead at Hogwarts, due to a minor skirmish that happened on campus. I knew that it was because of the wizarding war, and other battles were being fought elsewhere, but I couldn't imagine what Severus was going through. According to the Daily Prophet, Harry tried to curse Severus, and the curse backfired, killing him in an agonizing way, as if he had been slashed to ribbons with a sword. I knew that Harry was impulsive and head strong, and didn't like Severus personally. But I also knew that Severus had to play his role, and like any Slytherin, that means being a great actor, and presenting different fronts to the world.</p><p>A large part of me wanted to go to him, but he wouldn't want comfort from me just now. No, I would have to be patient, and wait. The Daily Prophet presented many obituaries of muggles and magical people being killed left and right, and of course, Severus was being painted with the same black brush as any other deatheater. But, I had to believe that he was a good wizard underneath his dark persona, I just had to.</p><p>Luna snapped her fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. We were sitting in a cafe, eating lunch, with Blaise acting as our chaperone, and silent guard. She had a potion vial in her hand, and handed it to me.</p><p>"Drink it," She ordered. "I know that you had nargles in your head just now, but that's surely because of your hangover. Blaise just bought it, it's a sober up potion."</p><p>I glanced at Blaise and said, "Oh. Thanks, Blaise. Sorry, guys, I'm just thinking about what happened at Hogwarts and everything."</p><p>Blaise sighed, "I know, I'm not supposed to talk but you going to see your dad might be a good distraction for you, Hermione. You know, maybe see some muggle tourist traps?"</p><p>Luna agreed, drinking her own potion for her secret pregnancy. "Yes, and you love doing that, sis. Drink your sober up potion, it was made by Master Phareon himself, you know, the world renowned Potion Master of England? You'll feel much more yourself."</p><p>I unstoppered the lid, and drank it. I did feel immediately better, and more clearheaded, but I was still hungry for more than just salad. I set the empty vial aside, and flagged down a waiter. I ordered a cheeseburger and chips with some ice water. When the food and drink was brought to me, I ate as much as I could to feed my empty belly.</p><p>Luna ate her chicken salad, and Blaise ate his fish and chips, and washed it down with some beer. When the lunch was over, and we paid for our meal, I said, "I'm a bit disturbed that Harry tried to kill my fiance. I mean, the curse backfired, but Harry wasn't a violent person. What could have set him off like that?"</p><p>Luna shrugged, "Min,' who knows? He was a typically impulsive Gryffindor, and there was bad blood in his family regarding your fiance and him. Honestly, as marginally cute as Harry was, I don't know what you fancied about him."</p><p>I didn't want to talk about my long standing crush with our step brother present, but there was no sense in hiding it any more. <em>Just suck it up, he's dead, what's the sense of living in the past?</em> "I guess he just represented the ideal wizard for me," I confessed. "I mean, Harry seemed so refined and genteel, and I just....geez, what do you want me to say? It was an unrealistic crush, and I'm engaged any way."</p><p>"Yes, and now you can live your life without him in your life," Luna pointed out. "Besides, we both have Slytherins in our life."</p><p>"Since when?" Blaise asked. Both of us raised our eyebrows at him, as if to say, 'Really?' "I thought you were courting the Longbottom boy."</p><p>Luna laughed, "Eww. No, I love Draco Malfoy, and he is a much better....wizard than Neville could ever be."</p><p>Blaise rolled his eyes. "Okay, I don't want to know. Are you ladies ready to go to St Mungos?"</p><p>"Yes, I am," I decided. "Luna?"<br/>"Yes."</p><p>We traveled to the wizarding hospital, and checked in. We collected our visitor passes, and first visited Suellen, who was heavily sedated, and barely able to form a sentence or two. Then mum, who was suicide watch, because she once again, refused to eat more than a bird. Our last stop was dad, and the attending nurse warned us that Xenophilius had his good, lucid days, and the other days were his delirium days.</p><p>"Do you think he will be up for visitors?" I asked, schooling my emotions behind a mask of politeness.</p><p>The nurse nodded. "Yes, I think so. But your guard can remain here, he um...is kind of scared of black people, says that he doesn't want to catch their spattergroit laden germs."</p><p>Blaise narrowed his eyes. "Seriously? That's a bigoted, racist, and totally batshit crazy thing to say."</p><p>The nurse sighed sadly, "Yes, Mr Zabini, we all know that, but Mr Lovegood doesn't. He doesn't exactly live in our world, mentally."</p><p>Blaise relaxed, and the nurse let me and Luna into the cell. Inside the cell, the room was plastered with magazine pictures of muggles from pornographic publications. Eww. Was this really my father? Surely, he had been sane at one point in his life, right? Luna was disturbed as well, and our father was scratching at his inner forearms with his dirty, gross finger nails.</p><p>"Father?" Luna asked tentatively.</p><p>Father looked up, and eyed us with his light blue eyes. His blonde hair was long, and stringy, and gods he smelled as if he hasn't bathed in months. He stared at us, and he did not recognize us at all.</p><p>"Father, it's me Hermione, and Luna," I coaxed. "We...We're your daughters."</p><p>Father jerked in place for a second, and then, something sane passed in his eyes, and he teared up, and he cried happy tears.</p><p>"L-Luna? H-Hermione?"</p><p>Me and Luna knelt by his side. "Yes, father," Luna soothed. "It's us."</p><p>He touched my cheek gently, and he cried. "Oh! Hermione, Luna, you look so...so pretty! You are so big."</p><p>Luna took a handkerchief, and wiped at his face. "Yes, father."</p><p>Then father did a surprising thing: he laid a hand on Luna's slightly rounded belly, and said, "She is strong, my girl. Be that for your husband. Hermione, come here."</p><p>I did, and he touched my forehead. "Be strong for your husband. Love him, but be patient, and....Oh no, the space aliens want to talk to me in the ship. Don't visit me any more, I'm busy with my harem."</p><p>Luna and I stood, and dusted off our skirts. "Sure, father, we'll leave. Good luck with that," Luna said, and made a twirling motion with her finger to indicate he was batshit crazy.</p><p>We left the cell, and I couldn't be strong any more, and neither could Luna, it was just too much. Blaise noticed our distress, and hugged us both.</p><p>"It was that bad?"</p><p>"Yeah," I admitted. "There is no helping him from being beamed up to the sex harem ship."</p><p>"The what now?" He rose an eyebrow.</p><p>Luna sighed, "Father thinks aliens abducted him for sexual experiments. He has a whole collage of pornographic papers all over the walls of his cell. It was...quite disgusting. Nargles can be deadly if not treated in time."</p><p>Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose. "Luna, nargles don't exist. They--"</p><p>"Oh, hush! It's my name for mental illness, idiot," Luna snapped. "I need to get out of here, and see some sights, but first, the loo."</p><p>"Um, okay?"<br/>"Don't ask, Blaise."<br/>"Noted."</p><p>We all used the restroom facilities, and then left St Mungos feeling heavier in our hearts than before. But as we used our carriage, and toured the city, and its sights, I felt a little bit better. My father was a lost cause, and my family may be fractured, but as long as I had the family that mattered, then not even a wizarding war would be able to tear us apart in our hearts. But I was to suffer more heartache when I received Lucius's owl at Tara, and it was that Severus needed to see me immediately at Malfoy Manor....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Meeting Severus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The letter that I received from Lucius was both courteous, and desperate at the same time. Severus needed me, and that my intended was 'in a blue study,' which meant depression, I knew. My own family life was just barely holding on, and I felt greatly disappointed that my father's mental illness had deteriorated so far over the years. He had one brief lapse of lucidity, but it was a brief minute, and I felt somewhat cheated as a result of that. My mother was suicidal, and Suellen was a dope fiend. Oh yes, everything was just peachy.</p><p>But, I had a duty to Severus as well, and even though Severus didn't contact me directly, Lucius knew that my fiance needed me more than he knew. I got ready to go, and Luna asked, "Are you sure that you don't want me to go with you?"</p><p>"No, Luna," I admonished gently. "You are pregnant, and I have a feeling that I will be going into a den of deatheaters to see Severus."</p><p>Luna understood. "Oh. Well, could you then give this letter to Draco if you see him? I explain in it of my condition, and other personal things."</p><p>I took Luna's letter and put it in my reticle. "Of course. But you really should tell him. I'm sure he would be over the moon knowing about the baby."</p><p>Luna hugged me. "I know he would be. But thank you, for everything."</p><p>She kissed my cheek. "No problem. Now, go, and for goodness sake, if you could maybe get him out of his shell, do so, he broods way too much to be healthy."</p><p>"I will certainly try."<br/>"Good luck."<br/>"Thanks."</p><p>I packed a few essentials into my enchanted reticle, and went downstairs. Blaise met with me by the parlor fireplace, and asked, "Are you ready? Deatheaters can be...well, dangerous."</p><p>I took a few calming breaths. "Yes, I think I will be. I'm just going to see my intended, Blaise. Mr Malfoy made it seem like in his letter that I am the only person he might open up to."</p><p>"Oh, okay. Be careful."</p><p>I hugged him. "I will. Watch over Luna, she's in a delicate state."</p><p>Blaise's eyes widened, but I shook my head, and grabbed some floo powder. I tossed it in the flames, and they turned green. I stepped in, and shouted, "Malfoy Manor, main gallery!"</p><p>I went up in flames, and spun around in the flames until I came to stop at my destination. A few witches and wizards meandered around, but the beautiful mansion appeared to be festive, because music was playing.</p><p>A huge, wolfish brawny wizard approached me, and sniffed me. "Where you think you goin' sweet cheeks?" He drawled, draining his glass of what looked like firewhiskey.</p><p>"I'm here on business," I replied. "Not that it is any concern of yours, and--"</p><p>"Miss Zabini," Lucius called, interrupting me.</p><p>The brutish wizard looked at me with renewed interest, and drawled, "Another side trim for ye, Lucy? She seems a little, old for yer taste."</p><p>Lucius sighed, "Do keep your eyes, and your hands to yourself Fenrir. She is here for Severus, and that is all."</p><p>Greyback chuckled, "Ah. I gets it. Well, I'm always willin' for a good tumble if ole' tall an' ugly ain't doin' it for ye no more. I ain't a prude like him, although he's the guest of honor tonight."</p><p>"Away with you, Greyback!" Lucius shouted. Greyback left, sulking, and he apologized, "My sincerest apologies, Hermione. Not all of us in...the ranks have as good of manners as we do."</p><p>"That's alright," I assured him. "Who was he, anyway?"</p><p>"Fenrir Greyback," Lucius informed me. "He is one of the werewolves under the Dark Lord's command. I should have known he would accost you, being he was on guard duty while the manor parties."</p><p>"You mentioned in your letter that Severus was being more of a loner than usual," I prompted.</p><p>Lucius raked a hand through his long blonde hair. "Yes. I might have lied about him wanting to see you personally, but he seemed to have took quite the liking to you. I can think of no other way to bring him out of his doldrums. I explained to the Dark Lord that I sent for you to have a talk with your intended, and he agreed, providing that he meet you at some stage. He seemed most intrigued to meet the witch his second in command is engaged to."</p><p>I didn't know what to say about that, so I just let it be. "Where is he?"</p><p>"In his room."<br/>"Take me to him."<br/>"Of course."</p><p>Lucius escorted me upstairs, and we passed four beautiful corridors filled with wall to wall priceless paintings from both wizarding and muggle artists. He knocked on a rather imposing bedroom door, and Severus shouted at Lucius to go away.</p><p>I cleared my throat, and said clearly, "Severus, it's me. It's Hermione. I don't care if we leave the room, but I insist that you at least let me talk to you."</p><p>A few minutes passed by before I heard the door unlock from the other side. "Well, that's progress at least. I will lock the door behind you and put up silencing charms so you won't be heard," Lucius said.</p><p>I blushed. "Why would we need that?"<br/>"Just trust me."<br/>"Okay. I'm going in."<br/>"Good luck..."</p><p>💚💚💚</p><p>I went inside, and Severus stood on the other side, shirtless, and nursing a bottle of expensive merlot. The fireplace was the only thing illuminating the bedroom. The door locked behind me, and he stood by the fireplace, staring into the flames, and occasionally drinking his wine.</p><p>"He sent you," It wasn't a question.<br/>"Yes."</p><p>He pushed his hair out of his face, and chuckled, "Let me guess, Lucius made it seem as if I was cutting my wrists, or some other bullshit? I'm fine, now that you are here. Step into the light, my little intended one."</p><p>I did, walking on shaky legs. He tilted my chin to look up at him. "As beautiful as ever, but yet not as innocent."</p><p>I blushed. "I...I'm sorry."</p><p>Severus chuckled, "Shit, we're not bound to each other..yet. Still, it saves me the bother of initiating you. I suppose I can thank Barty Crouch for that. I find bedding virgins tiresome at best."</p><p>He moved towards me, and I said, "Severus, we shouldn't...You're drunk, and it wouldn't be right."</p><p>He laughed. "Princess, I'm <em>very</em> drunk. But it only releases what stupid inhibitions I have, and I want you very much, witch. You are lying if you say you don't want me right now."</p><p>I knew I felt stupid, and girlish, but I had to ask, "W-What about a ceremony? In a church and all that?"</p><p>He caressed my cheek. "Oh, we can still do that, but it's all for show any way. Do you really care when we fuck, so long as we do?"</p><p>I took his wine bottle, and sipped it. The wine tasted velvety and rich. "No, it doesn't matter. But if we bond, we will be married. I don't imagine you will like that once you are sober."</p><p>He sipped the wine, and handed the bottle back to me. "I don't care, Princess. You are mine, I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you at Potter's party. Say it, witch. Say you want me."</p><p>"I w-want you."<br/>He pulled me into his arms. "Again."<br/>"I want you."<br/>"How many times?"<br/>"A-All night."</p><p>He shook his head. "Forever, love. Say it."</p><p>"Forever."<br/>"Good..."</p><p>💚💚💚</p><p>He took out his wand, and waved it over my dress. It fell off layer by layer, and he threw his wand on the pile of clothes at my feet. I moved to cover my breasts, but he cupped them instead. I ran my fingers down his very fit chest, and moved my free hand to dip below his trousers. I felt his penis...no, cock...(oh my, was he big!) through his underwear, and he teased my nipples with his fingers.</p><p>"Severus...."</p><p>"Mmm, responsive," He murmured against my lips. "I like that. Take them off, love. I want us to see one another."</p><p>I stepped back to unbutton his trousers, and to slip his underwear off of him. I undressed him, and looked at him, really looked at him. Gods, he was beautiful, like he was sculpted rather than made, and he was all mine. I felt humbled by that thought. I knelt at his feet, and began to worship his cock with my mouth. Severus moaned, and swore as I conquered my gag reflex, and took him all the way in my mouth, as he hardened immediately. I massaged his balls, and tortured him by slowly, and thoroughly sucking him off, bobbing my head up and down on him.</p><p>"Ahh, fuck...." He moaned. "Ah...ah...Jesus, fuck witch....oh..my...yes, harder! Faster!"</p><p>I obliged, bobbing my head faster up and down on him, and he grabbed my hair as he moved his hips in and out of my mouth faster and faster. Finally, breathlessly, his mouth forming a perfect O, he came, hitting the back of my throat with his salty seed. He pulled back, and I swallowed every bite.</p><p>"Get on the bed," He panted. "It's my turn. You played with fire, witch, and you're going to get burned."</p><p>I laid down, and he crawled like a cat to me, and spread my legs wide. Then he began to kiss and lick around my core, thrusting a finger inside of me while he licked my abdomen, chest, and when he got to my breasts, he swirled his tongue around each one, using his teeth to tease, and make them stand up on end. He put two fingers inside of me, thrusting them in and out of me, faster and faster as he explored my body, nibbling on each mole, and kissing each freckle on my body as if it were a work of art. He moved in between my legs, and thumbed my clit, all while sucking and licking each part of my pussy, making sure to explore every fold, every dimple of skin as he then thrust his tongue into my core in and out as if he were making love to me already.</p><p>I found my body surrendering to his expert ministrations, his tongue throughly driving my senses into overload, especially when he used my body's juices to lubricate my ass, and he slowly inserted a finger there and moved it in and out as he ate out my pussy. I screamed in pleasure over and over again, and he then fitted himself to my entrance.</p><p>"Are you ready for me, Princess?"</p><p>"Yesss," I moaned. "Please, Severus...make me yours."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>He spread my legs wider, and he slid inside of me, spreading me in all sorts of delicious ways. I wrapped my legs around him, and ground my hips into him. Severus shuddered, nearly weeping, and he whispered, "Oh, my angel, you feel....perfect. Perfectly made for me."</p><p>"I love you," I whispered."<br/>"I love you more, dearest."</p><p>He bottomed out inside of me, and after that, I lost all coherent thought as he began to move inside of me, crashing his lips against mine, his tongue eagerly finding mine as I kissed him back just as roughly. We made love all night, doing things I never thought would be pleasurable, but were, but I felt the magic of our binding the first time he finished inside of me. He popped his head up, and kissed me passionately, his mental voice serenading me as we made love over and over again, our minds joining together just as intimately as our bodies were doing.</p><p>After a while, it was sheer exhaustion that made us stop, and we spooned against one another, our bodies slick with sweat as we remained connected. My insides felt sore, but I didn't care, it was a good, pleasant ache. We were breathing heavily as we came down from our high, and Severus kissed me softly from behind.</p><p>"I never thought it could be so beautiful," I confessed.</p><p>"Nor I," He admitted. "I'm sorry, if I hurt you. I needed you more than I knew last night."</p><p>I chuckled, "I guess so. I don't mind. It's a good ache. I don't care about your past, darling, we have one another, and that is all that matters. I love you, and no one else."</p><p>He kissed me softly, intimately, "I love you too, witch. So much. I just don't want you to have any regrets binding yourself to me."</p><p>"I don't. I don't need another wizard so long as we are wed," I said, meaning every word.</p><p>Severus nodded. "Good. Then I say we sleep, you wore me out, witch."</p><p>I laughed, "Moi? How could I? You're the sex fiend, not me."</p><p>He smiled, withdrawing out of me,"Guilty as charged. Now, go to sleep."</p><p>"Yes, my Prince."</p><p>I curled up in his arms, and put the covers over us. We both settled in to sleep, and did not awaken for five hours, due to hunger. But, it was after we emerged from our sex coma the day after, that Lucius informed us both that the Dark Lord wanted to see me and Severus alone. I didn't know what to think of that, but Severus reassured me that I would not be alone, and I believed him. Would we make it out of that meeting alive? I had no way of knowing, but with my husband by my side, I knew that I could do anything, anything at all....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Meeting The Dark Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bedroom door pounded, making me and Severus both groan. "And just when I am finally getting some decent sleep," Severus yawned.</p><p>I sat up, kissing his shoulder. "Soo, are you going to answer that? Or should I flash whoever is on the other side?"</p><p>Severus glanced at my breasts and chuckled, "As lovely as you look naked, I don't believe our messenger wants to see you in such a state. Besides, only I can look at what is mine from last night forward."</p><p>I tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. "Mm, likewise. I have a few choice curses that come to mind if any witch looks at what is mine."</p><p>He kissed me lightly. "So noted. Cover up under the covers, I will see who is at the door."</p><p>He got out of bed, and hunted for his pants, and wand. He found them and answered the door. Lucius Malfoy rushed in, and was about to shout when he saw me in the bed. "Oh. My apologies, Hermione. I didn't know you stayed the night. I need to speak with Severus, and--"</p><p>"I would not keep secrets from my wife," Severus decided. "She knows about our affiliation. How could she not with Greyback being on guard duty last night?"</p><p>Lucius sighed, "Very well, if you insist. The Dark Lord is here, and wants to have a private audience with the two of you. I explained that you two might be...um, indisposed, and he laughed and said that you had an hour to get ready and meet with him."</p><p>"How...generous of him."<br/>"Yes, I thought so, and strange."</p><p>I cleared my throat, clutching the coverlet to my breasts to cover them up. "Is your leader that inhospitable to purebloods, Lucius? Aren't most of his deatheaters married?"</p><p>Lucius didn't look at me directly. "Well, yes that is true, but since Severus is so high up in the chain of command he is naturally curious about you."</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh. You act as if that is a bad thing."</p><p>Severus sat next to me, kissing the top of my head. "It may, or may not be. Either way, we must be cautious. Tell him, we will attend this private audience, and do make sure Bellatrix does not interfere."</p><p>"I will try," Lucius promised.<br/>"Good. Now, leave us to get ready."</p><p>Lucius obeyed, and Severus shook his head. "Well, are you ready to go see who the Order of the Phoenix is fighting?"</p><p>"Yes. But could we not...have a proper bath together?" I asked, straddling his lap.</p><p>Severus smiled wickedly. "Ah. One night of me, and you want me again. Whatever will I do with you?"</p><p>I laughed, "Fulfill my needs as I know you want to, husband."</p><p>He caressed my cheeks, and kissed me deeply, his tongue eagerly seeking mine. Still kissing me, he picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me into the adjoining white marble bathroom. He set me down, and turned on the faucet for the tub.</p><p>"You're overdressed," I pouted.</p><p>He undressed, and growled, "Get in the tub. Now."</p><p>I did, and he had me get him hard, and he guided himself into me as I rode him. Our kisses were rough and passionate as I picked up the pace, riding up and down on him, loving the feeling of him inside me once again. After a while, I felt him stiffen, and he finished inside me after I reach my climax.</p><p>"A pity we cannot continue this," He remarked, withdrawing out of me.</p><p>"I don't mind, I enjoyed it."</p><p>"As did I. But the Dark Lord loathes tardiness even more than I do in my classes," He pointed out. "Rest assured, we will do this again."</p><p>"I don't have an extra dress," I reminded him. "I did not anticipate spending the night. I just wanted to talk you out of ending it all. Lucius had me worried about you."</p><p>Severus chuckled, "Yes, well, he tends to be a drama queen. I simply did not want to attend my farce of a party as the guest of honor. I did my duty as a soldier, and that was that. Your friend Potter was an unfortunate bystander, and got killed as a result."</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>A soft knock sounded on the door, and I threw on a bath robe, and answered it. Narcissa Malfoy was on the other side of it, and she hugged me, smiling knowingly. "How wonderful that you stayed the evening, dear. Do you have a preference for color for a day dress?"</p><p>"Green? The Dark Lord is a Slytherin, right?" I asked.</p><p>Narcissa nodded. "Yes, he was. Excellent, I will have the necessary items brought to you here. You can always wear your corset underneath it, since I'm less...well, busty than you."</p><p>I blushed. "Mum said I inherited that from her Rosier family."</p><p>Narcissa shrugged. "There is no shame in having attributes, dear." She whispered in my ear, "I didn't want to tell you before, but Severus is quite the breast man."</p><p>I giggled, "Oh, I noticed."</p><p>"Yes, yes. Well, congratulations are in order for you both, and...what is this letter?" She asked, picking up Luna's letter for Draco.</p><p>"It's a private letter for Draco from my sister Luna," I informed her. "Can you make sure he gets it? It's very important."</p><p>She rose an eyebrow. "Do you know some of the contents?"</p><p>I nodded. "Yes. But I'm the only one she has told this particular piece of information too."</p><p>"Of course. I will get you your day dress right away then," Narcissa said, taking the sealed letter, and leaving the room.</p><p>"What did Draco do?"<br/>"Get my sister pregnant."<br/>"Ah. Understood."</p><p>A few minutes passed, and Narcissa returned, and she brought all that I needed to dress. She helped me dress, and even laced me into my corset without pinching my waist too tightly. I looked in the mirror, and styled my hair. I put the dye spell on my hair, and applied my usual minimalist makeup for the day. Severus loosened a few locks of my hair to frame my face.</p><p>"There, you look much better," He remarked. "Now, I have to wear my uniform."</p><p>He dressed, and he looked both intimidating and dashing at the same time. "You look handsome, and all ready for company."</p><p>He kissed my hand. "I hardly think I am a prize, but I'm glad you think so. Are you ready to go have tea with the Dark Lord?"</p><p>I squeezed his hand back. "As long as you are by my side."</p><p>"I will be with you the entire time," He promised. "Now, let's away."</p><p>"Yes, let's go," I agreed.</p><p>Severus escorted me through the Malfoy's beautiful mansion, and occasionally a deatheater meandered in the hallways. All of them stared after us, and seemed to be in shock as we walked past. Severus stopped at a pair of double doors, and two masked deatheaters stood guard.</p><p>"Open it, Dolohov," Severus ordered.<br/>"Enjoy your fame while it lasts Snape."<br/>"Whatever helps you sleep at night."</p><p>Severus opened the door to the library, and a black cloaked figure sat at a table, whispering to a huge anaconda snake. The snake slithered up to me, and seemed to nudge me affectionately. I pet her scales, and the snake seemed to respond to it.</p><p>The cloaked figure chuckled, "Nagini likes you. That's rare, especially for a witch. Come forward, Severus, I would see your bride closer."</p><p>I approached the wizard nervously. Severus rubbed my lower back soothingly. He helped me to my seat, and Nagini hissed low. Voldemort chuckled, "Ah yes, yes, she is. Do sit, Madame Snape."</p><p>I sat, and Voldemort raised a bone white wand, and served us tea. "Thank you, my Lord."</p><p>Voldemort lifted down his hood, and he had piercing red eyes, slits where his nose should be, and his skin was impossibly pale. But, I could see that he was handsome once a long time ago. Severus sipped his tea, and nibbled on a pastel macaroon.</p><p>No one spoke for a long time until Voldemort broke the silence, "I cannot read you, Hermione. Have you been trained in Occlumency, perchance?"</p><p>I swallowed my tea, and set it on its plate. "Briefly, in school. But I keep up my shields up out of habit."</p><p>"Good. Which House were you sorted in when you attended Hogwarts?" He asked.</p><p>"Slytherin, just like my step brother Blaise Zabini," I answered. "My mother remarried when my father went crazy."</p><p>Voldemort waved his wand, and my hair returned to my natural blonde color. "I see. Who was your father?"</p><p>"Xenophilius Lovegood."</p><p>Voldemort smiled, and nodded at Severus. "I approve of your choice, Severus. A Slytherin and a pureblood, how lovely." He turned his red gaze back on me, "Tell me, my dear. How stands your political stance in this war?"</p><p>"I don't care who wins," I answered truthfully. "If Dumbledore's cult wins, we will still be controlled by the Ministry. If you win, you would still need to control the Ministry of Magic. I just want to be left alone, and run my family's property."</p><p>"And do you have any strong feelings towards muggles, and mudbloods?" Voldemort asked.</p><p>"No, not really."<br/>"And if they harmed your relatives?"</p><p>Severus laced his fingers through mine to give me strength underneath the table. "Then I would kill them. Most muggles are too stupid to threaten us, though. They care more for their own wars, and not killing one another, let alone a population of people who look like them, but have powers."</p><p>Nagini draped her body around the Dark Lord, and hissed to him. He hissed back. He pet her as gently as beloved dog or cat. Voldemort narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the double doors. "...I see. You know what to do, Nagini. You must excuse my ill manners. Nagini tells me that Bellatrix is once again dancing on the roof of the manor, quite inebriated, and threatening to kill herself. As I understand it, Bellatrix decided to do it unclothed, and the guards are attempting to soothe her now."</p><p>Severus scowled, "Will you torture her, my Lord?"</p><p>Voldemort sighed, "Yes, of course. In light of your nuptials, you may forgo beginning your new career as Headmaster of Hogwarts. You two have two weeks of leave, and then you will act as my eyes and ears in Hogwarts. Slytherin House will become the premiere school House as my ancestor Lord Slytherin intended, and you will evaluate each student's fitness for possible recruitment in our ranks. Hermione, I trust you know of your duties as a spouse of a deatheater?"</p><p>I blushed, recalling my earlier antics with Severus this morning. "Y-Yes, my Lord, of course. But, may I suggest Luna, my sister, be afforded the same honor? She has not bound herself to Draco Malfoy as far as I am aware, and yet she has her heart set on him."</p><p>Voldemort smiled slyly. "Yes, it would be a proper match. I will grant it, but my generosity has limits, Madame Snape."</p><p>"I will remember that."<br/>"See that you do. Dismissed..."</p><p>💚💚💚</p><p>I breathed out a sigh of relief when we were alone. "Why was he being so...so nice?"</p><p>Severus rose an eyebrow. "He is usually polite to purebloods if they haven't displeased him in some way. But you did well."</p><p>"Even his snake liked me."</p><p>"Yes, that is odd," Severus remarked as we went back up to his room. "Nagini usually doesn't show herself during meetings, unless he summoned her there ahead of time."</p><p>Draco found us, and he had Luna's letter in his hand. "Is...Is it really true, about Luna, Min'?"</p><p>I hugged him. "Yes, it is. She wanted to accompany me last night, but I talked her out of it."</p><p>Draco wiped at his happy tears. "Good.  I'm just...it doesn't feel real yet. Me, a dad. Father will be thrilled with the news. I have to go tell him right now!"</p><p>Draco kissed my cheek, and he ran off to find his father. Severus smirked. "If I ever get that effusive, should you catch pregnant, do put me out of my misery, witch."</p><p>I laughed. "So noted. Should we go? I don't really want to stay here another night."</p><p>"Oh? And where will you want to go?"<br/>"Paris?"</p><p>Severus kissed my cheek. "Paris it is. Come, let us pack, and say our goodbyes to the Malfoys, shall we?"</p><p>I linked my arm through his, and we made our preparations. When we were ready, Lucius insisted on being dramatic, and hugging me, and Narcissa decided to mother me.</p><p>Draco hugged me like a brother, and I kissed his cheek. "Take care of my sister," I whispered in his ear. "She loves you deeply."</p><p>"I love her too."<br/>"Good. Welcome to the family, brother."<br/>"You too, sis."</p><p>Severus and I used the floo network, and we traveled to Paris to begin our honeymoon in France, and the rest of our European tour. We did a lot of sight seeing, bought lots of souvenirs, and made love nearly every night on our passionate tour of love....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Last Night In Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halfway through our European honeymoon, I expressed a desire to see Greece, and Severus obliged. We had three days left of our holiday, and we were become more at ease with one another as we got to know one another during this honeymoon. The waves crashed along the shoreline of Crete, and Severus and I walked hand in hand carrying our shoes in our free hands. I was in my underlinens, and for the first time in my life, I didn't care that I wasn't dressed as a proper witch. The sun was setting, and the sky was painted a brilliant red and purple color.</p><p>"You have been quiet since dinner," Severus remarked. "Are you worried about what will happen when we return to England?"</p><p>I turned to him. "Yes. What if the Dark Lord wins, and I catch pregnant? We haven't been careful."</p><p>He grazed his knuckles down my cheeks as he cupped my face in his hands. "The war will end, Princess. One way or the other, but I long since decided that if you do catch pregnant that it does not matter."</p><p>"Did you decide this before or after our first night together?" I quipped.</p><p>He chuckled, "You know me too well. To answer your question, it was our first night. Are you really so worried about that outcome?"</p><p>I thought about it for a moment, and answered truthfully, "You are the only wizard I would ever create a family with. I cared for Harry once, yes, but it was an infatuation. You I know that I love you deep in my heart."</p><p>"I know, Princess," He purred, kissing me lightly. "You forget that ever since our bonding, I can read you mentally."</p><p>"But why could the Dark Lord not be able to?" I asked curiously. "I felt him try to read me, but I was able to keep him out easily."</p><p>"Because we are too intimately linked, I believe," He answered. "It becomes stronger every time we make love. I was scared of it at first, but it is not unheard of for a legilimens to bind themselves to their true match. Hence, why it is dangerous to love when one has abilities like mine."</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing against him. "Mmm, so I am dangerous, am I?"</p><p>Severus began kissing along my neck. "Oh, very. A pity you are so clothed, for surely all of your feminine wiles enchant me, and leave me wanting more."</p><p>I blushed. "B-But we're in public....the muggle policia could arrest us for indecent exposure. Should we not wait until we get back to our villa?"</p><p>Severus moved behind me, and began to graze the hollow of my neck and shoulders with his teeth, and removing my corset off of me. Once that was off, he circled my clothed nipples with his fingers, and he palmed me between the legs. I moaned low in my throat as he slipped a hand underneath my drawers, and quickly thrust two fingers inside of me, and moved them in and out of me. His thumb circled my clit, and I nearly came undone in his arms.</p><p>"B-But my clothes..."<br/>"Later, my love. Focus on us."<br/>"O-Okay."</p><p>He soon kissed me passionately from behind as he stretched and teased my entrance expertly, until I cried out his name. Severus laid me down on the sand, and slowly, reverently, undressed me the rest of the way. Every kiss, lick, and touch an act of worship from him as he soon entered me, and put my legs up on his shoulders as he took me fast and hard, his every thrust slamming into my g spot perfectly as my breasts bounced with every hard thrust.</p><p>The waves crashed around us, but something about the moon shining above us, or the amount of magic we were using between us told me that out of all our nights, we were going to create life. We made love on that beach over and over again, apparated back to our villa, and made love there again all night.</p><p>The next two days we explored more of Greece, and when the school year began once more, I found it hard to say goodbye to him. Our parting was not easy between us, but it was necessary. We shared one final kiss before he used the floo network in Tara, and I tried my hardest not to worry about what dangers my husband had to face in this coming war. However, when a month passed by and I did not bleed, that was when I realized that I was carrying Severus's child....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Surprising Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I cast the medicis charm four times, and all of them said the same thing: I was pregnant. I knew that it had happened in Greece on that beach our last night there. However, I somehow naively imagined that I wouldn't become pregnant during our honeymoon. Still, the evidence proclaimed the truth.</p><p>Luna knocked on my bedroom door, and she asked, "Can I come in?"</p><p>I got up, and answered the door. "You look terrible, sissy. Almost as terrible as my morning sickness has been for me."</p><p>I groaned. "No offense, Luna. But I really don't want to hear about your growing belly."</p><p>She hugged me, and led to my bed. We sat down together, and neither of us said a word for a long time. Our eyes met, and that was when I broke down in tears. "Lune...I--I'm pregnant."</p><p>Luna smiled warmly. "Oh my, I'm so happy for you both. Are you scared?"</p><p>I nodded. "I'm scared for Severus, and for my baby not knowing his or her father. How do you handle it, sissy? Draco is with the deatheaters, and yet you seem perfectly calm."</p><p>Luna sighed heavily, rubbing her rounded belly. "I'm not, believe me. But stress is bad for pregnant women, you know that. We both need to concern ourselves with being there for our children, and not the world around us. Do you trust your husband?"</p><p>I felt a bit put on the spot in that moment, but if I was completely honest with myself, I did trust Severus. "Yes, I trust him," I answered. "He may be a bit intense, and he may have that air of mystery about him, but I do trust him. I just hope he stays safe."</p><p>"I hope so too. Then, I wouldn't worry so much," Luna brightened up. "Oh, this will be soo fun! We get to be pregnant together, and--"</p><p>"You are <em>what</em>??" Papa shouted, standing in the doorway. He burst into the room. "How long, girls?! How long have you two been keeping this secret from me??"</p><p>"Papa, Hermione only just found out today, and I was going to tell you it happened, but...you seemed under too much stress, and I was--"</p><p>"Silence! Both of you aren't even married yet!" Papa shouted, which made Mammy come into the room.</p><p>"Mister Tony, you can't just bust through here, and shout at your girls like that!" Mammy admonished sharply. I didn't know I was crying until Mammy's big arms hugged me tight. I cried against her big bosom like a child. "If they is in a family way, it's bad for their babies to stress out about it. Come back, and talk to them when you can handle being a man about it."</p><p>"I pay your salary, Gemma!" Papa nearly roared. "I could always kick you out on the street, and--"</p><p>"<em>Mimblewimble</em>!" Luna cast with her wand. Papa's mouth disappeared, and we were all met with blessed silence. He tried to scream through the flesh covering up his lips, but to no avail.</p><p>"Luna, sugar, release him," Mammy chided. "He may be unreasonable right now, but he's your pa."</p><p>Luna sighed. "Very well, Mammy."</p><p>She waved her wand and Papa's lips popped back into place. He looked from me, to Luna, and then Mammy. He noticed Luna's rounded belly, and asked, "Whose child is it, Luna?"</p><p>"Draco's Papa. I'm three months along."<br/>"I just found out about mine today."</p><p>"You two eloped," It was not a question.<br/>Luna blushed. "Y-Yes, Papa."</p><p>He scowled at me. "And you. If I hear it is not your intended's I will wring your neck myself, girl."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Papa. It's either Blaise's or a Weasely's. Of course, it's my intended's. I was gone for two damn weeks with Severus, and you were oblivious as usual. It's always been this farm that has taken most of your attention. Oh, and mum and Suellen, of course. I did my duty to this family, and I will get just as fat as a cow over the next few months."</p><p>Papa calmed down. "I'm sorry, Minnie. You are right, you did do your duty, more so than Luna did. You were not betrothed to the Malfoy heir, Luna."</p><p>Luna stomped her foot. "I don't care! We love each other, Papa. I don't give a damn that me and sissy's husband are dark wizards, they love us, and that should be enough for you."</p><p>My stepfather looked like Luna struck him. He took a few deep breaths, and said evenly, "I will discuss this matter with Mr Malfoy at length, Luna. Hermione, I apologize for my reaction to this wonderful news."</p><p>He left the room, and Mammy comforted us as we cried in her big strong arms. Mammy stroked my back, and wiped my tears like I was a child again. "I'm happy for you, honeychild. Your Pa is just...well, in shock, I think. I do hope he gets over it. But you was bad not invitin' me to the weddin' Miss Hermione."</p><p>I laughed, blushing, "Well...um, you probably wouldn't have wanted to see it since we just bonded in the Biblical sense."</p><p>Mammy laughed, "You're right. As handsome as that white boy is, only you have the right to see him naked."</p><p>"I'll tell Severus you have a crush on him," I teased.</p><p>"Hmph! Not likely. I'll slap em' up the side of the head for workin' while you're in a family way cause' of him," Mammy remarked. "Your hubby too, Luna."</p><p>Me and Luna laughed. Mammy did too, which lessened the tension a great deal in the room. We decided to go about our day, and do our duties, with lots of rest breaks at Mammy's insistence. Luna and I just went with the flow on that, not wanting to argue with our mother figure.</p><p>Blaise returned home later, and we told him the news. Unlike his father, he was happy for us. But, he had news of his own, that would not sit well with Papa, and it was that he had no wish to marry any witch, because he liked a guy friend of his from school...a little too much.</p><p>He decided to tell Papa at dinner, and even though I disagreed with him on that point, Blaise shook his head and said, "It's time, Min.' Dad deserves to know that I like both witches and wizards. But, I..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I really love this wizard, Hermione. Theo has been there for me through thick and thin, and dad also might not like my choice in beau, because he's white."</p><p>"So? Suellen is bi racial."</p><p>Blaise shook his head. "It's not the same. They had Sue out of duty. I'm not saying that dad doesn't like white witches, I'm just saying that your mum wouldn't have chosen him if she had a choice in the matter. You know how blacks are treated in America and abroad. Hell, American muggles are fighting their own war partly because of the slavery there. I'm just scared that even if dad doesn't care that I'm bisexual, he might have a problem with my beau being white."</p><p>I sighed. "I'm totally jinxing Papa if he thinks that of your man. Is he fighting in the war?"</p><p>Blaise nodded, looking sad. "Yeah. I'm actually pretty worried about him. Thanks for being supportive, sis, that means a lot."</p><p>I hugged him. "Hey, what are sisters for, right? I'm totally coming to your wedding before you ask."</p><p>Blaise kissed my forehead. "Thanks, Hermione. You're sweeter than people give you credit for, you know that?"</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh hush, I'm just sassy because most people are idiots. Now, let's get ready for dinner, and whatever happens, I'll be with you every step of the way."</p><p>Luna walked in, and hugged Blaise as well. "Me too. Let's get ready for dinner, shall we?"</p><p>Blaise smiled. "Yes, we shall."</p><p>We all prepared for dinner, and all three of us walked into dinner, our arms linked in a show of solidarity between siblings. We went to dinner, and steeled ourselves for the worst, and prayed that things would go smoothly as my brother confessed one of the most important truths about himself...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. An Awful Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papa sat in the dining room eating already when me, Luna, and Blaise arrived. We sat down at our usual places at the table, and nothing was said to one another beyond asking for the salt, or a side dish. The tension in the room was palpable to say the least, but it was broken when Mammy popped into the room to say that a Mr Theo Nott was calling for Blaise.</p><p>My eyes met Blaise's and he nodded. I understood then that we were about to meet his beau for the first time. Luna whispered to me, "Are you sure this is a good idea for Blaise to tell Papa about him liking wizards this way?"</p><p>"I don't know, but I hope this works out well enough," I whispered back.</p><p>Theo arrived, and he was quite a dashing young wizard with short wavy chestnut brown hair, and amber brown eyes. "Dad, this is my...friend Theo," Blaise said by way of introduction. "Theo, these are my step sisters Hermione, and Luna."</p><p>I rose, and he bowed, kissing my hand. "Enchanted, I'm sure."</p><p>Luna, being a hugger, decided to hug our guest instead. Theo chuckled, "Oh! Um, it's nice to meet you too, Luna."</p><p>"Yes, do sit by Blaise," Luna invited. "He gets so lonely sitting in his spot at the table, don't you, brother?"</p><p>Blaise blushed, "Yes, that's very true."</p><p>Papa shook Theo's hand. "Well, at any rate do sit down Mr Nott."</p><p>Theo did, and for a while, dinner went rather well...until dessert came by. Blaise cleared his throat, "I have a rather important piece of news that I wanted to share with you, dad."</p><p>Papa raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do go on, son."</p><p>Blaise looked to me, then his beau, and then to Luna. I nodded my head by way of encouragement. "Dad, me and Theo are more than just friends. We are--"</p><p>"Courting, sir," Theo added. "But not officially. I called here tonight to ask you this in private, babe, if you would consider it."</p><p>Blaise kissed his beau, saying, "Yes! I love you too, babe."</p><p>Papa's reaction was dramatic. "YOU DISGUSTING, TRAITOROUS POOF! NOT ONLY ARE YOU WITH HIM, BUT HE'S WHITE?!!"</p><p>I stood up, my expression thunderous. "Oh, so not only are you a bigot towards your son, but of MY race?? You make me sick...<em>Tony</em>! They love each other!"</p><p>Luna stood by me. "Exactly! I don't care if you don't approve of them, but as far as I am concerned, Blaise and Theo are family! Me and Hermione already did our duty to this family, it does not matter if Blaise likes both witches and wizards! Now, you can either accept it, or leave right now!"</p><p>Papa was visibly shocked, and shouted, "All of you knew about this?? I ought to...to..." But he didn't finish what he was about to say, because he clutched at his right arm, and fell to the ground, breathing heavily.</p><p>Theo looked just as much at a loss to do as any of us, but Mammy knew what to do. She rushed in, and began to get him breathing again.</p><p>She carried him to his bedroom, and did some kind of chest pressure procedure on him. We all watched helplessly, but to no avail: he was dying, and fast. Within the hour, he was dead.</p><p>Mammy whispered the news to Blaise first, and he sobbed in her arms. "Oh, Mammy. All I wanted to do was come out to him. I didn't mean to...you know, kill him."</p><p>Mammy patted his back. "I know you didn't Blaise. But your pa's heart wasn't very good. Just know I don't care if you is a poof or not, you are like the son I never had."</p><p>Blaise kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Mammy. I love you too."</p><p>Theo hugged his boyfriend, and they went off to comfort each other upstairs in his bedroom. I couldn't help but cry as I looked down on my stepfather. He was dead, dead because he received the shock of his life, and it killed his heart..literally.</p><p>I couldn't deal with all of this stress. I needed to get out of this house, and fast. I left, and Luna tried to follow me, but I shook my head. She understood, and left me alone. I decided to go say hi to Butterfield and Biscuit, Luna's prized Hippogriffs. They nudged me, and I fed them their daily feeding of dead ferrets.</p><p>"Hey there," I pet Biscuit's feathered mane. "I know, you two are busy, but I guess I am as well."</p><p>Biscuit nudged me lightly, sniffing me. I hugged her. "Hey, I don't have any more ferrets on me."</p><p>She turned back to her young, and they nursed from her. Butterfield stomped his hoof, his way of asking if I wanted to go for a ride. I knew that I shouldn't, being that I was pregnant, but what was the real harm? Luna had raised some good Hippogriffs. I climbed on, and he took off. We flew high above Tara, and I enjoyed the freedom of being up in the clouds as the crescent moon rose in the sky. I nudged him with my knees, and he circled downward, and landed back in his pen. I dismounted off of him, and gave him a good pat on the back.</p><p>"Thank you, Butterfield," I said.</p><p>Luna was there, smiling happily. "It's about time you decided to ride one of them. Even Blaise doesn't like to ride them, and he played Quidditch in Hogwarts."</p><p>I laughed, "Brooms are different, I guess. But Butterfield's always been gentle, and hasn't dropped me once."</p><p>Luna nodded, "That's because I raised and trained them myself, silly. Mum said it was absurd me wanting to be a magizoologist, you know? So...um, what do we do about papa? Blaise is trying to cope, but Theo kind of doesn't know what to do. Do you think we need to dose him with a calming draught?"</p><p>I rose an eyebrow. "And here I thought you were going to suggest he meditate?"</p><p>Luna giggled, "Oh, that's for us to commune with our little ones, you know. Geez, Hermione, I must not have taught you a thing."</p><p>I linked my arm through hers. "Fiddle dee dee, Luna. Just keep thinking that. Come on, let's not keep everyone waiting."</p><p>Luna agreed. "No, of course not."</p><p>We went back inside, and the atmosphere was just as somber as when I left it to get some air. I didn't like it one bit. I could go to Hogwarts to visit Severus, but he was busy teaching, and I knew that he wouldn't like me bothering him. I then decided to do the next best thing: write him a letter.</p><p>I sat down at my desk, and wrote my letter. I wrote of my step brother coming out to papa, and how the shock of it caused his heart to seize up, and kill him. But, at the last part of it I wrote of my love for him, and hinted that I had most important news for him that I wanted to tell him in person, because it felt contrite to me. I sent it off with one of the family owls, and hoped that he took the news well enough. I went to bed that night uneasy in my heart, and childishly thought that what happened was a terrible nightmare. But when I woke up, I discovered that the sadness was only beginning for me and my family....</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sad News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>The owl post arrived late the following week, and of course, the news was not good to say the least. Hermione's letter read:</p><p>
  <em>Severus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forgive me for writing to you when you said that you didn't wish to be disturbed while you were working. But circumstances at Tara have forced my hand in this matter. My half brother Blaise attended a dinner with his beau, and confessed his lifestyle to papa. Needless to say, papa didn't take to this confession well, and suffered a major heart attack. He died, and I would very much like you to attend the funeral. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, I have rather personal news of my own that cannot be told through quill and parchment. I miss you desperately, my love, and I long for nothing more than for you to be with me in my hour of desperate need.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours Forever,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione Prince</em>
</p><p>❤❤❤</p><p>Severus smiled at the use of her married surname. Yes, he had been missing his wife, and all that they shared the night they bonded as husband and wife. Ironically enough, he did not even feel the need to sleep around, because he wanted to be good for this witch. Who knew?</p><p>The next few days flew by as he made his preparations, and put McGonagoll in charge while he was away.</p><p>She was not happy about having to curb the Carrow twins. "Please don't be gone long, Severus. The Carrow twins are intolerable."</p><p>"Yes, I know," He replied. "But my wife just lost her step father, and I need to go to the funeral."</p><p>McGonagoll stopped fretting then. "Oh. You certainly did not tell me about her, or that you managed to get married to begin with."</p><p>"I wanted to keep that part of my life private for obvious reasons," He explained. "Now, you obviously know your duties, and I will leave you to it."</p><p>McGonagoll nodded her head, understanding. "Of course. Please give them my best. I do wish that I could meet the...witch? Muggle?"</p><p>"Witch."</p><p>"Naturally. Yes, I would love to meet this special lady who thawed your cold heart," She chuckled, drawing him in for a hug.</p><p>Severus was not a hugger, and never had been even when he was young. However, for this rare occasion, he allowed Minerva to hug him.</p><p>"I will tell her you said so," Severus promised. "Do keep the school from falling into chaos while I am away won't you?"</p><p>McGonagoll nodded. "Yes, of course. But could I arrange for an accident to befall the twins?"</p><p>Severus smiled. "Hmm..tempting. My answer is yes if they insist on forcing the seventh years to practice Unforgivable Curses on the first years."</p><p>She smirked. "You got it. Have a wonderful time."</p><p>"I doubt it, it's a funeral."<br/>"You know what I mean."</p><p>Severus laughed. "I do. Thank you, for endorsing my sex life, witch."</p><p>"You're welcome..."</p><p>❤❤❤</p><p>She left his office then, and he finished his packing. He then decided to use the floo network to travel to Tara. When he arrived, Mammy met him in the parlor, and filled him in on all that had happened while he was away.</p><p>"Where is she now?"</p><p>"In her room, she's a bit...well, prostrate with grief," She admitted. "I'm glad yous here, sir."</p><p>He nodded. "I am glad to be here, Mammy. Show me to my lady's chamber."</p><p>Mammy directed him to Hermione's bedroom, and he knocked on the door gently. Luna opened it, and she jumped into his arms.</p><p>"Oh! Sissy, I told you he would come!" Luna exclaimed. "I just told you!"</p><p>Hermione was lying on her bed, dressed in a lovely black mourning gown. "Thank you, Lune. I can see that my husband is here."</p><p>Luna turned to him. "All of us have been out of sorts since papa died, but Hermione feels the most guilt since she arranged for the last dinner to happen. Can you please help her?"</p><p>Severus nodded. "Of course, Luna. I will do my utmost to help her. Can we be left alone now?"</p><p>Luna smiled, "Yes. Is Draco here?"<br/>"No, he is not."</p><p>Luna frowned. "Oh. Well, I will go and attend to the creatures now, and leave you two to get better acquainted."</p><p>She left the room, and shut the door behind her. Severus removed his coat, and sat beside his wife on the bed. Hermione hugged him tight, "I am so sorry to have taken you out of work, but besides my stepfather dying, I had some happy news in all of this...sadness."</p><p>Severus rose an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is this joyous news that concerns me?"</p><p>Hermione sat up, and placed his hand on her belly. "Well...we're...um, we're going to be parents, Severus. Isn't that wonderful?"</p><p>A million in one possibilities had run through his mind, but never his impending fatherhood. Him? A father? Ridiculous! And yet, he knew that they had not been careful the night they bonded with one another. Hermione removed her glamour, and her belly was slightly rounded then. He felt the life pulse there under his hand. He then felt an odd sense of humility wash over him, and the fierce need to protect his wife take hold of him.</p><p>Their eyes met, and Hermione smiled. He found himself smiling as well. He pulled her into his arms, and held her close. He teared up, and kissed the top of her head. "You humble me, witch. I...I don't know what to say."</p><p>Hermione rose an eyebrow. "Are you unhappy about this?"</p><p>He shook his head. "No, of course not, darling. I just feel...humbled."</p><p>She understood. "I do too. What are we going to do? Am I safe here?"</p><p>"We can discuss the particulars later," He decided then and there. "But for now, have you had any Calming Draughts since this happened?"</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Yes, last night. But I'm emotional anyway right now, because of the baby."</p><p>He nodded. "You should wear your gowns looser, I won't have you suffering a miscarriage for the sake of fashion.."</p><p>❤❤❤</p><p>I felt touched by his words. "Of course, I will. Now, I think I can worry about things like food, because I am famished."</p><p>"Have you eaten?"<br/>"No, not yet."<br/>"Good. Let's go."</p><p>I arranged for dinner to be made, and for the briefest moment of time, my grief, guilt over papa, all of it, seemed to be gone as I dined with my family in the dining room that night. But the next morning, the day of the wake, that was when the sadness came again, and I would not have endured it if my husband was not there to see it through by my side....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Solemn Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the funeral proved to be solemn, and the weather reflected my mood quite well: overcast skies, and a haunting fog all around, highly unusual for this time of year. Luna and I were the center piece of the wake it seemed, because we didn't bother to hide our growing bellies. Blaise was almost held up by his beau, Mr Nott, and he seemed to be operating on auto pilot. But then again, so was I, but I could compartmentalize my emotions better.</p><p>The entire pureblood society came out, and I knew that I wouldn't have been able to hold it together completely if Severus had not been there. The Malfoys arrived, and Luna's happiness at seeing Draco again was very subdued. The priest droned on and on about Papa's life, and the struggles he faced as a black wizard, blah, blah, blah, fiddle dee dee!</p><p>When it was my turn to view the corpse, I whispered to Severus, "Do I really have to speak in front of all of these people?"</p><p>"You don't have to if you don't want to," He assured me, kissing my cheek. "How is our little one?"</p><p>"Sleeping," I replied. "As I want to do for about ten years."</p><p>"Ah. Well, let us get through this day, and we can see about a bath, how about that?" He offered.</p><p>I flashed him a ghost of a smile. "Of course. How could I say no to my handsome husband?"</p><p>Severus shrugged, and purred in my ear, "Or, for the chance of said husband to kiss every inch of his beautiful wife."</p><p>I blushed, and kissed him on the cheek. We both rose, and walked hand in hand up to the rich mahogany coffin. Inside, lying down on padded white cushions lay my stepfather. He looked like a wax chocolate skinned doll, trussed up in a stuffy black suit that Mammy somehow dug out of his closet. His lined face looked like it was stretched tightly over his bones, and there was evidence of some cosmetics used by the mortician to make him appear more alive. I had never seen a dead body before, but Severus clearly had, because no surprise or shock showed on his face.</p><p>"It's like he's a doll now."<br/>"Yes."</p><p>"Where are my tears? I feel almost nothing. Is that unnatural of me?" I asked.</p><p>"I don't think there is a right or a wrong way to feel about death, Princess," He said softly. "But you clearly cared for him, and he you, so perhaps you just need time to process all of this."</p><p>"But I'm glad I have you here with me today," I said, grateful to have him by my side. I reached into my reticle, and brought out Papa's gold pocket watch.</p><p>"Here, Papa," I said to the corpse, "I know wherever you are going you will want your watch with you. I will miss you very much." I kissed his forehead, and Severus and I sat down.</p><p>Luna cried silently when Draco led her up to the coffin, but Blaise shook his head when it was his turn to see his father before he was buried in the Zabini family mausoleum.</p><p>The funeral continued, and the coffin was officially interred in the tomb. I knew that Papa would have preferred to be buried in the Earth, but Theodore Nott had convinced me otherwise. But it was during the interrment that Blaise officially lost it.</p><p>"Daddy! DADDY NOOOO! DADDDDDYY!!" Blaise screamed. "He doesn't need to go in the dark! He wants to go riding now!"</p><p>"Blaise, sweetheart," Theo soothed. "Your dad is gone, and you can't go with him."</p><p>Blaise sobbed in his boyfriend's arms. "No..nuh uh! Daddy needs me, baby. When will he get back from his ride?"</p><p>"Um, soon."<br/>"Okay. That will be good."</p><p>He was led away, and the Malfoys hugged me, and gave their condolences. I thanked them, and after some interviews with the wizarding press, I was able to excuse myself to go upstairs and rest. After a while, Severus was able to make his excuses as the funeral party ran on long into the night. But during that time, we bathed one another and shared this sad time as a couple, and reunited as one as well.</p><p>But Blaise was never the same again. However, we would not find this out until much, much later as the family grieved for the latest death in our home....</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Comforting Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My claw foot tub stood at the ready after the servants got done pouring the steaming hot water into the tub. I undressed and looked in the three way mirror. There was a noticeable curve to my belly, and I frowned at it. Would this baby wreck my waist size after I delivered him or her? I certainly hoped that that wouldn't be the case. I found my hair brush, and began taking it down from its tight bun.</p><p>I heard Severus enter the room, and then saw him in the mirror behind me. "Just so you know, I don't think of your body as revolting, Hermione," He said.</p><p>"It's rude to read someone's mind without their permission," I reminded him. I could see that he was just as naked as I was, and that sent a thrill of excitement down my spine.</p><p>"Apologies. It is easier to do when someone is in distress," He apologized. "May I brush out your hair?"</p><p>I handed over my brush. "You really don't have to, I can do it myself."</p><p>"I know, but I want to."<br/>"Alright then, go ahead."</p><p>He gently brushed out my hair, carefully ensuring that each lock didn't tangle up, and he hummed a low tune under his breath as he did it. I found it oddly soothing and pampering for some reason.</p><p>"There," He announced, setting aside the brush. "All done now. Let's get us both into the tub."</p><p>"Will we both fit?"</p><p>A wicked smile wreathed his lips. "Oh, I think that we can manage just fine if we put our minds to it I'm certain."</p><p>I got in first, and he followed suit. We bathed each other, and I laid against him, idly running my fingers through the water as my bridal set glittered in the light of the candles in the bathroom.  We did not speak for a long time, so lost in our own thoughts we were.</p><p>"I'm sorry."<br/>"For what?" I asked, looking up at him.</p><p>"For not being here for you when you had that drama with your parents, and sister," Severus explained.</p><p>I felt tears threaten to burn my eyes, but I angrily wiped them away. "No, it's okay. You have to work, I understand. It isn't all peaches and cream here any way with a plantation to run, and both myself and Luna are in a family way. But we manage as best as we can. I don't think Blaise is going to take losing his father very well, they were very close. He blames himself for practically killing him, I know it. But I blame myself too. If I had not arranged for that dinner party, he might still be alive."</p><p>Severus caressed my cheek, and kissed me lightly. "You are not to blame, Hermione. If it wasn't this shock, it was going to be another. He had an unhealthy heart, Princess, and he was an old man."</p><p>"Not for a wizard it isn't old."</p><p>"True. But did he not have heart troubles before this disturbing news?" Severus pressed.</p><p>I thought about it, and realized that he was, indeed, correct. "Yes, so Mammy explained before the funeral. I still feel a bit guilty though, because he had such high hopes for his son, and here I go dashing them all aside because Blaise came out to him as bi-sexual."</p><p>Severus grinned. "Your precious Potter was as well."</p><p>My mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh my goodness! How in the world do you know that??"</p><p>Severus chuckled, cupping my breasts idly from behind. "Well, it was when you ladies went up for your afternoon nap at Twelve Oaks. Lucius and I caught them sharing a kiss as the brandy and cigars were being doled out in Potter senior's study."</p><p>"I knew Ron and Harry were close but...wow," I breathed, as my husband teased my overly sensitive nipples with his fingers. "I doubt even Ginny is aware of that. Not that it matters now....oh...oh, Severus...mmm, touch me, please."</p><p>He chuckled, "I am pleased to oblige, madam."</p><p>He ran one hand lovingly down my rounded belly to the juncture between my legs. He stroked me there, gently, his fingers teasing my entrance slowly, tenderly as he worked them in further and further as I got more and more turned on. I felt him get hard behind me, and I stroked his cheek, drawing his face towards mine. Our lips met, and our mouths moved over each other. Our kiss turned passionate as our tongues met.</p><p>He put me on all fours in the tub, and he began to lick my entrance from pussy to ass, making me even more aroused by every flick of his tongue. He then teased his cock at my entrance, and slowly pushed his way inside.</p><p>We both moaned at that, and he grasped my hips as he began thrusting in and out of me. He worked up to his usual fast pace, playing with my breasts and gently tugging on my wet hair to get more of a grip on me. The water sloshed all over the floor as we vigorously made love. I climaxed almost at the same time as him, and I nearly came again when he thrust a few more times and he moaned low in his throat as he threw his head back, filling me deep inside with his seed just as my knees were about to give out.</p><p>He withdrew out of me, and helped me to stand. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm sorry if I was a bit rough."</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. "It's alright, I like it sometimes. I'm pregnant, not fragile, darling. I'm not going to miscarry just because you like fucking me rough occasionally."</p><p>Severus laughed in his quiet way, "Yes, well, it is a relief that I can't get you pregnant again. There is a liberty in that."</p><p>I smoothed back his wet hair from his face. "I suppose so. If it weren't for the belly we could be more adventurous."</p><p>He touched my occupied belly, and rubbed it lovingly. "Let's shelve that for when you aren't pregnant any more, shall we?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes, smiling, "Yes, I agree. But for now, I think we need to get cleaned up and go to bed, it has been a most trying day."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>We got ready for bed after rinsing off again, and cleaning up the bathroom. We settled in to bed, and slept long into the night...</p><p>💚💚💚</p><p>Severus stayed home for a week, and took care of business at Tara. But at the end of the week, he had no choice but to go back to Hogwarts. Our parting was bittersweet, and our last kiss nothing short of magical and perfect. My last vision of my husband was in seeing him disappearing into the emerald green flames of the floo network, and then I saw him no more after that until I had to go to Hogwarts for a life and death situation completely out of my control....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A Small Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month after Severus had left Tara, the wedding preparations for Luna's wedding went ahead. We had planned it to be a small and intimate gathering, because Luna was very noticeably pregnant by this time. I was a month behind her, so she would deliver ahead of me, of course. Severus sent his apologies via owl post, but Professor McGonagoll arrived as a sort of proxy. Narcissa Malfoy and a handful of both my Slytherin friends, and Luna's Ravenclaw friends arrived to act as bridesmaids.</p><p>McGonagoll looked very tired, and somewhat careworn, but she tried to hide it by expressing her happiness at my delicate condition.</p><p>"Severus doesn't reveal his emotions about you, dear, but I can tell when he is happy," She chuckled knowingly. "He is not as discreet with his emotions as he thinks. How are the both of you?"</p><p>I laughed, "He or she is an active little thing. I swear the way I'm being kicked in here, they act as if they are beating me like a bludger during a Quidditch match."</p><p>She patted my belly, and my baby kicked to oblige her. "Or, he or she is just as stubborn as their father. I never thought I would see the day that Severus of all wizards would start a family."</p><p>"My step dad and Potter senior did kind of coerce him to become betrothed to me to begin with," I explained, as I magically finished up decorating the rose arbor outside in the gardens. She worked alongside me, and I told her the whole story, leaving nothing out, while censoring when we bonded, naturally. She didn't need to know the nitty gritty of that first passionate encounter between us in Malfoy Manor.</p><p>"Oh my," She replied, genuinely surprised. "Well, that <em>is</em> quite the story. I'm just happy that he did right by you."</p><p>"Thanks, Professor."<br/>"Minerva, please, dear."<br/>"Minerva then."</p><p>Mammy bustled into the gardens, and she looked out of sorts. "Miss Hermione, yous needs to come right quick. The bride needs you to come button her up. She says she wants yous to help her out, not her bridesmaids."</p><p>I chuckled, "Alright, Mammy I will be right there. Thank you, for helping me to decorate the aisle Minerva, it looks lovely. Severus would be livid if he saw this many white lilies, because of the association with his ex, but Luna loves them, and she is the boss today."</p><p>Minerva hugged me. "As it should be for every bride. Go, I cannot wait to see this wedding."</p><p>Mammy waited for me, and inside Luna's room all was a chaos of activity. Luna was whining about being 'fat and bloated,' while her bridesmaids reassured her that she looked beautiful.</p><p>"I'll jus' leave you here then?" Mammy asked.</p><p>"Yes, I will be fine. Please ensure that Blaise is dressed decently for the wedding," I ordered gently. "Hopefully, Theo is keeping him calm."</p><p>Mammy sighed sadly, "I hope so too, honey. I hope when he sees his half sister get married it'll set him straight at last."</p><p>"I hope so too."</p><p>I went inside the war zone, and Luna piped up, "Sissy! Sissy, I <em>can't</em> get married this fat!! Look at me, I look fatter than Mammy!"</p><p>"Calm down, Luna," I soothed. "Draco will think you are beautiful. You are carrying his baby."</p><p>She wailed, and Pansy Parkinson handed my sister a handkerchief. "Oh, hon, Drake won't think you're ugly, girl. He loves you so very much."</p><p>"R--Really? He's a Malfoy--"</p><p>"And you're just as pureblood as him, girl," Pansy cut her off. "Mills? Do you have that Calming Draught handy?"</p><p>Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy's fat best friend in Slytherin produced a potion vial from her purse, and handed it to Pansy. "Yep, got it right here."</p><p>"Good. Luna, hon, drink this."<br/>Luna took it, and looked at the potion. "Aren't Calming Draughts bad for babies?"</p><p>I shook my head. "No, sis. It will be fine. Go ahead, you will feel a lot better than without it, trust me. It's what I took before Papa's funeral."</p><p>Luna nodded, understanding now. "Oh. Okay, I'll take it." She unstoppered the lid, and drank it all. Instantly, the potion calmed her down, and her sunny, dreamy demeanor was back.</p><p>"I feel much better. Can you button me up, Hermione?" She asked dreamily.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>I set to work transfiguring her gown to fit her better, and when I was done, she looked lovely as a glowing bride. She still had her belly on display, but at least her gown fit her this time around. Her gown was mother's, with the bodice being off the shoulder, and affixed with lace and pearls down the front of it. The train was modest, but still, pinned in place in a bustle to hold up to dancing and ease of movement. The last thing to go on was a long white tulle veil, and Luna looked absolutely beautiful all in all.  Seeing my sister get dressed in all of her regalia, and the stress of organizing such a party for the guests outside, made me feel glad that I decided not to have an outward ceremony.</p><p>Luna handed me her bouquet of white lilies, and I escorted her outside to the gardens. I waited for Blaise, and waited, and waited. Mammy then came bustling in from outside, dressed in her Sunday best.</p><p>"What's takin' you two so long?"</p><p>"Where is Blaise? He is supposed to be here," I nearly snapped.</p><p>"I'll go see."<br/>"Good. We will wait."</p><p>She hurried off up the main staircase, and Luna looked outside, nervously playing with her lace gloves. "Am I doing the right thing? I mean, you and Severus just bonded and decided not to do this. Why can't I?"</p><p>I chuckled, "Well, I'm not marrying the Malfoy heir, sissy. Besides, no one is going to care that you have a big belly, and if they do, they will just see that you are fertile."</p><p>She made a disgusted face. "Eww. You make me sound like an erumpent. I feel like one right now. Remind me to never ever do this again."</p><p>I laughed, "Oh hush, you will. Now get--"</p><p>"Miss Hermione! Miss Luna!" Theo called, frantic. "Come quick!"</p><p>We shared a look and ran upstairs, and found in my brother's room, Blaise lying on his bed with his wrists sliced open. Luna began crying, "Oh my gods, Blaise! Should I tell the guests to go home?"</p><p>I cast some healing spells, and his wrists began closing up. But he was very out of it, and I looked to Theo, who was wringing his hands, sobbing in the corner. Blaise looked up at us, and muttered, "I wanna go home to daddy. Why are you being so mean?"</p><p>I didn't like what I was about to do, but it had to be done: I slapped him across the face, hard. "Ow! Hermione, what the hell??"</p><p>"Get up!" I ordered. "Godsdamnit, Blaise! I get that you are grieving for Papa, but you are ruining Luna's special day. You <em>will</em> get up and escort her down the aisle, or so help me, I will hex you myself!"</p><p>Theo looked like I had gone crazy. "You. Get your ass over here, and clean my brother up. I want him downstairs and in the gardens in ten minutes, and if you take one extra minute, I will personally hex you. Do I make myself clear, Mr Nott?"</p><p>"Y--Yes, ma'am."<br/>"Good. Get to it."</p><p>Luna and I had to assure the guests that Blaise was coming, and when he did arrive, he stumbled along, looking quite out of it and wasted. Luna helped prop him up as they walked down the aisle, and after the Ministry official was done with Blaise's part in the wedding, Theo took him away.</p><p>The wedding ceremony itself was beautiful, and the bonding ceremony a wondrous display of magic shared between my sister, and now brother in law. The wedding progressed, and I made my rounds, calling on everyone who showed up, and made them feel included and important, like a good hostess should.</p><p>Luna and Draco soon left for wherever they planned to honeymoon, and Pansy Parkinson gave me a hug, and stayed behind after our friends had already left to go home.</p><p>"How are you holding up? Really?"<br/>"Not good."</p><p>She nodded, and did a line of snuff on her hand. "Want some?"</p><p>"I'm pregnant, I can't."<br/>"Oops, sorry."<br/>"Do you want me to stick around?"</p><p>"I thought you were needed in Beauxbatons to teach Charms?" I reminded her.</p><p>Pansy nodded. "Yeah, but I don't have to be there for another week. I can stick around for a bit."</p><p>The offer was tempting, but in truth, I really needed the peace and quiet. "No, it's alright. I will be fine here, I have a plantation to run, and soon enough, a baby to take care of. I will miss you, though."</p><p>We shared a hug. "Me too, girl, me too. It's just weird seeing you so mature, and stuff. We used to be quite the team."</p><p>I laughed, "Yes. But marriage changes people, you'll see."</p><p>"No, thanks, I'm good with serial dating.  Will you write?" Pansy asked.</p><p>"Of course, I will."<br/>"Look for my owl then."</p><p>Pansy Parkinson left me standing on the front porch, and I went back inside the house. I had a late dinner, and got ready for bed. I got out one of Severus's frock coats, and cuddled with it as I went to sleep, and wished that I could be by his side, instead of stuck at home in the country. But when news came of the wizarding war spreading to Hogwarts's borders, I was glad that I was not there in the line of fire when it came....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A Fiery Labor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night Luna went into labor was one of the worst nights of the wizarding war. A bare two weeks after Papa's funeral, the wizarding war encroached upon us, and it began effecting the landscape around Tara. Muggles and magical people alike began dying by the hundreds. The crops failed, and every plantation suffered mightily.</p><p>Tara became a refuge for wounded wizards and witches, so the ones who were able bodied helped around the house when Luna and I could not work due to our shared delicate condition.</p><p>I heard a knock on my bedroom door late at night. I threw on one of Severus's robes, and answered it. Ginny Potter was on the other side, and she had a manic look in her brown eyes.</p><p>"Hermione, come quick," She said, her voice shaky. "It's Luna, she's---"</p><p>"In labor?"<br/>"Y--Yes."<br/>"Where is Mammy?"<br/>"She is with her already."<br/>"Okay, let's go."</p><p>I followed her to Luna's bedroom, buttoning up my robe as I went. I heard screams coming from Luna room, and Mammy and the few black servants we had left were seeing to her. I found Luna lying on her bed bathed in sweat, and pushing with all of her might to get her baby out. I went to her, and Blaise looked green in the face.</p><p>"I'm here, sissy," I whispered in Luna's ear. Luna looked up at me, and she smiled weakly. "Ginny, help her to sit up. She looks like her baby is halfway here."</p><p>"M--Me? But it's not ladylike."</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at her. "Well, you are going to have to get over it. Get over here. Now."</p><p>"It's gross and bloody."</p><p>"Excuse me, sis," I whispered to Luna. "Blaise, Theo, hold her up, massage her lower back, and when she needs to push, hold her steady. Got that?"</p><p>Theo rolled up his sleeves. "I got it. Blaise, babe, go to your room, I've got this."</p><p>Blaise left, and I grabbed Ginny by the hair, and yanked her outside the bedroom. She howled when I hauled her out on to the front porch.</p><p>"What are you, crazy??" She shouted.</p><p>"You listen to me, and you listen good, Ginny Potter," I put a finger in her face. "I took you in when deatheaters ransacked Twelve Oaks. I fed you, put a roof over your head, and put up with your stupid notions of ladylike propriety and morals for months. My sister is in her room fighting for her life! She is carrying the Malfoy heir, and her husband can't be here to watch his child be born. Now, I am going to deliver next month, and you will have to deal with that as well when it happens, so had better get your shit together. Be a fucking adult, not a girl who is fretting about what etiquette rules are being broken."</p><p>"Your deatheater husband killed mine, you stupid bitch!" Ginny whined.</p><p>I whipped out my wand, and stupefied her. She fell like a sack of potatoes, and I rolled my eyes. Whatever, I didn't have time for this nonsense. I went back to Luna's room, tucking away my wand, and Mammy was between Luna's legs as she screamed in pain.</p><p>"Jus' one more hard push, honey!" Mammy urged. "You're doin' so well. I can see the head now."</p><p>I ignored this news, and helped Luna to sit up more. Luna pushed, and a torrent of blood came out of her as her baby was born. Luna fainted, and Mammy gently slapped the baby's back. The baby cried, and Theo cleaned the baby magically. I gently laid Luna back down, and cleaned myself up magically.</p><p>The baby was a girl, just as we knew she would be, and she had curly blonde hair like Luna, and blue eyes. I held my Niece, and felt humbled by how beautiful she was. I cried happy tears, and played with her perfect little feet.</p><p>"Well, hello little one," I cooed to the baby. "It's your Aunt Hermione, dear. Welcome to the world."</p><p>Mammy and the other servants were seeing to Luna, and got her conscious again. "May I see my little Heather?" Luna asked, her voice tired.</p><p>Theo brought her to her mother, and Heather whined for a breast. I helped Luna open up her chemise, and pop out a breast. After guiding the nipple to Heather's mouth, she began to suckle right away, closing her eyes as she fed.</p><p>I sat next to Luna on her bed, and kissed my sister's clammy forehead. "She's a lovely little thing, isn't she sissy? To think, next month, you will do what I just did."</p><p>I patted my huge belly. "Yes. But knowing that it's Severus's baby, he or she will be quite stubborn coming out."</p><p>"What if it's twins?"<br/>"Oh boy, that would be a handful."</p><p>Luna laughed quietly, "Yes, but even if you carry just one, I'll make sure he or she won't be as serious as their father."</p><p>"I can live with that."<br/>"Good."</p><p>Heather whined for me to hold her, and so I did. She touched my belly, and her blue eyes went wide. She smiled, and I Eskimo kissed her before handing her off to Mammy, who put her first diaper on her, and dressed her in a sleep jumper. She set the baby in her crib, and sang her to sleep with her low, pleasant alto singing voice.</p><p>Luna yawned, "I think I'm either going to sleep, or faint. Will you tell Draco that we have a beautiful little Princess?"</p><p>"I will," I promised.</p><p>I wished her good night, and went back to my own bedroom to sleep. But late at night, one of the wizards who kept watch over the grounds informed me that the protective wards had been tripped, and deatheaters were coming to burn Tara to the ground.</p><p>"What are your orders, Madam Snape?" The wizard asked. "We could go to Hogwarts."</p><p>I knew about the dementors guarding the place, and deatheaters in the form of the Carrow twins were spies for Lord Voldemort. But then again, I was a deatheater's wife, and so was Luna since Draco received the Dark Mark not too long ago. Malfoy Manor was their headquarters, but I didn't want Heather around Voldemort no matter what.</p><p>I saw from outside that the grounds were being burned around us. "We have to chance going to Hogwarts. Neither my sister, Luna, or brother can apparate. What is your name?"</p><p>"Mason."<br/>"Did you go to Hogwarts?"<br/>"Yes. I was a Gryffindor."<br/>"Oh, goody."</p><p>He laughed. "It's okay, I know you're not. But we have to go now."</p><p>I quickly packed up my charmed purple beaded purse, and threw on a simple dark blue maternity dress since my stomach was too big for a full corset these days. I threw my hair into a bun, and grabbed my wand. Mason led me to the living room where I had to help with carrying my Niece, while Theo Nott helped both Luna and Blaise into the floo network after me.</p><p>Mason was met up with our other guests, and they nodded for us to go on ahead. "Go, Madam Snape, Madam Malfoy! We will hold them off!"</p><p>"But there's still time!" I shouted.<br/>He shook his head. "No, there isn't. Go, and keep that little one safe."</p><p>"I will," I promised. I used the floo network, and just as the emerald flames swallowed me up, deatheaters swarmed in, and fought with my barely healed guests.</p><p>Me and my party ended up in the Great Hall in the middle of a late night school meeting, and it caused quite the ruckus as a result of our most untimely arrival...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Late Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>The Dark Lord was expected to arrive at any time, and yet, having the despot meet the students personally seemed like a big risk. Severus knew that this was in the plans to attack the school if the Order of the Phoenix did not back down in their so called protection of the light, but still, he felt very uneasy. His thoughts went back to his wife, to their unborn child. Things had gone hard at Tara, and the surrounding plantations of the pureblood families, and every drop of magical blood spilled was a terrible, shameful waste of resources.</p><p>He had no choice but to summon all of the students to the Great Hall at the ungodly hour of two a.m. Every teacher but the Carrow twins objected to this, but he had no choice in the matter, because he was under orders. The lightside was going to attack, and the time to strike was now. He was about to summon Voldemort after the students arrived when green flames erupted from one of the fireplaces, and Hermione, Luna, Mrs Potter, Mr Zabini, and his beau Mr Nott emerged from the fireplace.</p><p>The students crowded around the new arrivals, and he rose his voice over the raised voices, "Silence! Step away from our guests, or I will issue detentions for a month for all of you."</p><p>Luna fainted, and Mr Nott grabbed her before she fell on the floor. But he had eyes only for his wife. Hermione rushed over to him, and she began crying when she flinged her arms around him, embracing him. He held her as tight as was possible, and it took every ounce of his disciplined self control to not kiss her in front of the whole school.</p><p>"I'm sorry," She apologized. "I'm so sorry to have to come here. But it was the safest place to be."</p><p>"Minerva, take over for the Dark Lord's imminent arrival," He ordered. "Poppy, with me."</p><p>Draco stepped out of the Slytherin line. "Headmaster? May I come with? Luna is my wife, after all."</p><p>Mr Zabini held a sleeping blonde baby, and looked like his mind was anywhere but in the present. Severus eyed his godson closely, and sighed in resignation, "Very well. Come, Mr Malfoy. We must go to the hospital wing immediately."</p><p>Hermione took over holding the baby, and Pomfrey levitated the exhausted, unconscious witch to the hospital wing. Once Draco's wife was deposited on the bed, Poppy said, exasperated, "This poor girl just had a baby, she should not have been on her feet for whatever reason."</p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Would you rather my sister be dead, Madam Pomfrey? The house was attacked by dark wizards, the barn and the house burned. The few able bodied witches and wizards Luna and I nursed back to health got us out just in time. One of them, a former Gryffindor wizard, shoved us into the floo network and I saw him being killed by the killing curse just as the emerald flames took me here."</p><p>The baby whined in Hermione's arms. Hermione made silly faces at it, and it giggled, "Yes, mummy is really tired. Auntie is here though."</p><p>Draco arrived, and stared in astonishment at the baby. "Is she mine?"</p><p>Hermione smiled, "Yes. Do you want to hold her? Luna named her Heather."</p><p>Draco was holding the baby's head a little wrong. "Here. Hold up her head a little more like this," Hermione instructed. "I don't know if she's hungry again, but she's happy to see you."</p><p>Draco smiled down at his daughter. "Gods, she has my mum's and Luna's eyes, and my nose and chin. She's so beautiful."</p><p>Hermione tickled the baby's belly, and blew raspberries on it. Severus fought an amused smile, and failed. Pomfrey chuckled, "You needn't be such a sour puss, Severus. That will be you in another month looking at your wife's belly."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "If you say so. Will you be alright here, Mr Malfoy?"</p><p>Draco cleared his throat. "Yeah. I'll be fine looking after the others."</p><p>Hermione leaned down to kiss her sister's forehead. "Sleep well, Lune. Blaise, take care of her, Papa would want that."</p><p>Blaise grinned. "Yes. But I'm just waiting for him to get back from his ride. Daddy promised me a treat from Honeydukes if I did all my chores, and was real good for Mammy."</p><p>"I'm sure he will think you're a good boy," Hermione assured him. "But I need to go talk to my beau now."</p><p>Blaise's eyes went wide with surprise, "But sissy Mione,' I thought you liked Harry, even though he tugs on your braids."</p><p>"Well, Harry was....mean to me, and he doesn't like me now," Hermione soothed. "Be a good boy now."</p><p>"Will you make sure he gets his Calming Draught?" She asked Mr Nott.</p><p>Nott looked sad, "Yeah, I'll give it to him. But do you think he will get over this? I don't like treating my man like he's a child."</p><p>"I know, but he doesn't know you...like that any more, Theo. Just take care of him, I need to be with my husband now," Hermione excused herself. He hugged her, and turned to Severus. "Alright, I'm ready now."</p><p>Severus nodded, and took her hand in his. He didn't have words for what happened in the hospital wing as they walked to the Headmaster's office. A menacing dragon statue replaced the gryffin statue in Dumbledore's day.</p><p>"Asphodel," He said the password. The statue moved aside, and the stairs ascended. He escorted his wife into a much more sombre office that had none of Dumbledore's ridiculous ' inventions,' making noise and capering about on the various tables. Everything was neat and orderly, and on the walls Slytherin Headmaster portraits were given pride of place before the others.</p><p>"It's lovely," Hermione remarked. "I was only in here a handful of times for discipline hearings as a student, but it was too golden, messy, and noisy..."</p><p>💚💚💚</p><p>"Please tell me what happened besides the obvious," Severus requested, his voice losing that teacher voice. He was my Severus now, and I loved that only I could see this tender side of him.</p><p>I found the liquor cabinet, and poured myself a glass of ice water in a crystal glass. I took a sip, and told him the whole story, pacing all the while.</p><p>"And your brother? Is this mental degradation a new thing?" He asked, pouring himself a glass of water as well.</p><p>I shook my head. "He has been like this ever since his father's funeral. But, it has only gotten worse. We give him Calming Draughts, but nothing seems to shake him from this regression he is going through. Theo is handling the best that he can, but he shares my views that Blaise may never be the same again."</p><p>"And you brought Potter's widow here because of the atracks, I gather," Severus surmised.</p><p>I nodded. "Of course. But you're not happy with us here. I'm sorry, but I didn't know of any other place safer than a huge magical castle."</p><p>Severus scowled, "It was immensely stupid and reckless. But I am only concerned for you, Princess, you know that. If I was the cause of your demise, I would never forgive myself."</p><p>I stepped closer to him, and took his glass from him. I put our glasses on his desk and took his cold hands in mine. "I love you too, my Prince. Admit it, despite the dangers, you are happy to see me."</p><p>Severus cupped my face with his hands and kissed me softly. "Only to you would I admit such weakness. Just please hex me if I act as effusive around our child when he or she arrives."</p><p>I laughed, "Shut up, I think you will be thrilled to pieces and I won't care if you go emotional about it. Now, I think I would like a bath, and some quality time with my husband."</p><p>Severus winced at that. "I would like that as well, but with the Dark Lord's arrival that may not be possible."</p><p>I bit back my angry retort, "I understand. So, the Headmaster's office might not be the safest place for me."</p><p>"You know me so well."<br/>"I am starting to. Where can I go?"<br/>"My original quarters. Come."</p><p>He locked up his office, and he led me to the dungeons. When we got to his quarters, he unlocked them, and showed me where everything was. He took out a time turner from his left pocket, and handed it to me.</p><p>"If all goes awry, I want you to use it," He said firmly. "Please, Hermione. Please promise me that you will."</p><p>A tear leaked from my eye. "I p--promise. But you will try to come back to me in one piece if you have to fight tonight?"</p><p>"Yes. I love you, Hermione."<br/>"I love you too, Severus."</p><p>I put the time turner on and stuffed it down my dress. We shared a passionate, rough kiss, and he stroked my rounded belly as well. His face was unreadable, and stoic as always, but by the tightness in his jaw, I could tell that he was damping down his emotions in order to be strong for me. I met him at the door, and he pulled me to him, and kissed me deeply, pouring all of his love and passion for me into it, as if it was going to be for the last time. We were both breathing heavily by the time we separated, and he nodded his head. He then turned on his heel, and I felt my heart go into my stomach as I had to shut the door, and spend a very long, sleepless night, praying that I would not have to use my time turner after this evening's end....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Voldemort Arrives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>Leaving Hermione had been heartwrenching, and one of the hardest things he ever had to do. But she had the time turner, which ensured that if the despot got it into his head to kill him for whatever reason, Hermione could come back and save him. He went back to the Great Hall, and Voldemort was already there. The Carrow twins were overjoyed, but the rest of the teachers were seething.</p><p>McGonagoll stormed over to him, and whispered under her breath, "What is the game plan, traitor? You're putting the entire school at risk you realize."</p><p>He had to play along for just a little while longer, "Yes, well, you did choose to remain employed here, rather than hiding with the other so called lightsiders."</p><p>She rolled her green eyes, buying the lie, "I am only here to protect the students. They are innocent in all of this."</p><p>"Shh, let the despot speak," He urged.<br/>She rose an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Voldemort eyed the student body, and smiled his creepy rictus smile.</p><p>"How wonderful it is to see all of your faces, children," Voldemort said in ringing tones, his bone white wand aiding in the reach of his voice, "And how unfortunate that we must meet when the so called lightside wishes to destroy such an ancient and established school just to recruit all of you to their ranks."</p><p>His red eyes scanned the student body, and rested on Slytherin House. "My fellow Slytherins, let there be no doubt that I wish to make you the premiere School House. You should be the primary ones on the front lines. Gryffindor House, you will lead behind them. Ravenclaw third, and Hufflepuff fourth. Now, I will be accepting of any and all loyal students to come forward to pledge their wands to me."</p><p>Nearly all of Slytherin House joined, ten of the Gryffindors, four of the Hufflepuffs, and most of the Ravenclaws. Severus knew that the Dark Lord meant to 'thin the herd,' so to speak, but still, he could not interfere because unless one of the teachers decided to interfere, he could do nothing.</p><p>"Severus, do come forward," Voldemort summoned, just as students were lining up single file to receive the Dark Mark and swear their vows.</p><p>He bowed, and Voldemort gestured for him to rise. He did, and Voldemort asked in an aside, "Where is Draco Malfoy? He should be here representing his House."</p><p>"His wife arrived earlier tonight with their child," Severus explained carefully. "I did not feel it was prudent to intrude upon their reunion."</p><p>Voldemort smirked, "Ah yes, the preservation of magical blood. I see you have done the same. However, the method of such preservation disgusts me beyond base submission. Can your wife take part in this battle?"</p><p>"No, she is too heavy with child."</p><p>"Pity. Well, I cannot fault you for doing your duty," The despot reasoned. "Well, she is excused from the battle. Now, let us assemble."</p><p>Dark Marks were being branded after oaths of fealty were said, and Lucius arrived with Narcissa, and they pulled Severus aside, "Where is Draco?" Narcissa asked.</p><p>"With his wife in the hospital wing."<br/>"I will go to him, Lucius."</p><p>Lucius nodded, "Alright. Be careful. I love you, 'Cissa."</p><p>She gave him a polite chaste kiss, and headed to the hospital wing. There was no love or passion in their parting, but it was not Severus to voice such an opinion. He damped down his emotions as Lucius was doing now.</p><p>"Are you ready to fight, little brother?"<br/>Severus nodded. "Obviously."</p><p>The first booms and crashes were heard in the clock tower courtyard, and the snatchers, or lowly deatheaters, went first outside. The next to follow were the Slytherins, and then the other school Houses.</p><p>Lucius and Severus put on their masks, and emerged from the castle. The teachers sided immediately with the lightsiders, and Severus knew it was time to put his plan in place.</p><p>He gave the signal to Lucius with his hands in their own secret sign language. Lucius chuckled, and killed a Hufflepuff student that had dared to attack him. Severus flanked his cousin, and they dueled several Order members, including Shacklebolt. But Shacklebolt had no wish to kill either of them since he knew of the plan.</p><p>"It's going to be hard as hell to get the Elder Wand from him, Snape! What's your plan?!" Shacklebolt shouted over the noise of the giants and acromantulas who were running amok on the school grounds.</p><p>"Lucius has that covered."</p><p>Severus killed a group of inferis that chose to attack his cousin, and Severus tossed the polyjuice potion his way.</p><p>"Do I really have to go be a poof for a hot minute?" Lucius teased. "I can't stand my sister in law."</p><p>"I'm not kissing his psychotic ass," Severus laughed. "Just get in there and seduce him like we planned."</p><p>"Fine. Give the vial to me."</p><p>Severus handed it to him, and Lucius quickly pulled out a carefully wrapped package. Lucius put in a long curly black hair. He drank it, and gagged, "Eww, she tastes like rotted pussy."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Lucius changed into Bellatrix, and Lucius transfigured his robes to fit Bellatrix's busty, curvy body. Lucius kissed his cheek, and Severus shoved his cousin off of him.</p><p>"Really? One second as a woman and you go and kiss me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>'Bellatrix,' cackled, "Oh shut up, you liked those experimental school days."</p><p>"Just get in there and seduce magical Napoleon," Severus drawled. "I will have your back if all goes awry."</p><p>'Bellatrix,' grinned knowingly, and they fought their way to where Voldemort was fighting Minerva McGonagoll.</p><p>"Oh my Lord, you whoooo!" Lucius called. "I needs some gooood lovin' right now, you sexy thang. I believe in your miraculous long pale snake."</p><p>Voldemort turned to face the fake Bellatrix. Just as predicted, he stopped fighting Hogwarts students, and Order members and said, "Can we not do this now?"</p><p>"Oh no, my Lord," Fake Bellatrix cooed. "I'm on one of my fertile days, and you know we are trying for little snakeys."</p><p>Voldemort smirked, "You're right, let's go to the boathouse. Lead the way, Bella."</p><p>Severus followed behind the 'couple,' and he swore up and down that if he lived through this he would embarrass his cousin endlessly. He watched them go at it, which was disturbing in itself, because he knew that the despot fancied Lucius secretly. Of course, he liked Bella's snatch as well. Voldemort tossed the Elder Wand aside, and as Voldemort was pounding in and out of Bellatrix/Lucius's core, Severus was able to summon the ugly bumpy wand.</p><p>Everything was going well, until the polyjuice potion wore off, and Voldemort screamed as he orgasmed, "WHAT THE FUCK!! LUCIUS??"</p><p>"I'm sorry, my Lord," Lucius apologized. "B--But you're just so powerful, and that's so sexy. Severus, now!"</p><p>Severus trained the Elder Wand on the Dark Lord. The moment had come, and he knew in his heart of hearts that he could kill this psychotic serial killer, this murderer of thousands of magical people. "<em>Avada Kedav</em>--"</p><p>He was about to cast the whole killing curse when Nagini, the Dark Lord's pet anaconda, bit him in the right leg. Severus screamed in pain, and Voldemort pulled out of Lucius's ass, and cackled, "I expected such duplicity from Pius, but not you Severus. I did everything for you, gave you a cause to believe in. And you would truly steal my wand? How treasonous of you. Is your witch really worth it?"</p><p>Severus collapsed to the floor from the bleeding. "She is worth going to hell over, and if you're going to kill me, you might as well get it over with."</p><p>"Nagini, kill."</p><p>Nagini attacked, and Severus and Lucius tried to fight the snake, but to no avail. The snake tore out his throat, and the last thing he saw as his eyes went dark, and saw no more was Hermione's face, and her amber brown eyes soft, and full of love, just for him.</p><p>"Hermione...." He rasped, and he breathed no more as death claimed him forevermore....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Worst News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I heard the clock chime seven a.m. on the nightstand when the knock sounded on the door to Severus's quarters. I put on a robe of Severus's, and answered the door.</p><p>"Minerva? What's wrong?" I asked. She stood on the other side of the door looking like she had been through one hell of a fight. I snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Minerva! What is the matter?"</p><p>She began to cry. "Severus and Lucius Malfoy....they're dead. They...they...they saved us all. Dumbledore's wand is safe, and the lightside prevailed. We won. But so many are dead, so many brave souls."</p><p>"Who killed Voldemort?" I found myself asking. I couldn't think of much else besides the fact that my husband and father in law were dead.</p><p>McGonagoll looked uncomfortable, but reported what happened, "It was Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was most brave, and he told me what your husband's plan was. I thought it was foolhardy, but it worked."</p><p>She produced my husband's wand. "I thought you might like to have this. Usually, a wand is buried with a witch or wizard if no next of kin wants it."</p><p>I took it, and broke down in tears, "I will take it. Our son or daughter will perhaps want it when they are old enough."</p><p>She hugged me, and I hugged her back. "I want to see him."</p><p>"Alright. I can help you dress."<br/>"Very well."</p><p>She followed me inside and helped me into one of my maternity dresses, a solemn black one fit for the occasion. I held Severus's wand, and went down to the Great Hall. The Hall had become a haven for the wounded and weary, and some of the dead littered the large room. I noticed Bellatrix LeStrange there being attended to by her sister Narcissa.</p><p>She looked up at me, and smoothed back her sister's curly black hair from her forehead. I knelt beside her, and she said quietly, "She was so beautiful when she was younger. But she was always wild, and so rebellious, so cavalier in school. I swear me and Dora spent more time keeping Bella out of trouble than studying."</p><p>I smiled, "Me and Pansy Parkinson were the perfect partners in crime, but we were never crazy."</p><p>Narcissa nodded. "Yes, indeed. Can you help me with her?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>I helped Narcissa clean her sister up, and then we went to where Severus and Lucius laid on the teacher's table. They were almost touching hands, and I kissed my husband's lips, which were already cold to the touch.</p><p>"You foolish, brave man," I whispered to my husband. "You couldn't even wait to live to see our child, could you? And here you are, dead beside your cousin. I'm not going to let you go into the unknown alone, my Prince. I swear it."</p><p>Narcissa talked to her husband as I did, and felt it best to leave her alone. I had a duty to take care of my child. Until I was recovered from my birth, then and only then would I change Severus's fate, and hopefully not die alongside him.</p><p>I tended to some of the wounded, and Ginny Potter found me just as I was about to retire to the dungeons. "Hermione. I'm really sorry for what I said to you at Tara, and for calling you the b word. It was wrong of me, and I was angry with your husband not you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."</p><p>I was too tired to argue with her, "I believe that I can, Ginny. Now please, I am tired, and I want to rest."</p><p>"Oh, of course. Again, I am sorry."<br/>"So you said. Good night."<br/>"Good night."</p><p>I didn't want the entire school to see my tears, even though they all looked at me with their stupid, pitying faces. Severus was right about that: pity is oftentimes fake, and disingenuous from the person expressing it. I had thought he was being insensitive at the time, but in the midst of my grief, I understood my late husband more than I ever did while he was alive...</p><p>💚💚💚</p><p>I locked myself in Severus's quarters and took off my shoes magically. I laid on the bed, and allowed myself to cry as I had never done before. I stayed in there for a week until Minerva McGonagoll demanded to be let in.</p><p>I opened the door, and Ginny Potter was with her. They explained that they were going to have Severus buried on the grounds for a funeral fitting for a former Headmaster of Hogwarts.</p><p>"Get out. Now," I demanded.<br/>"But Hermione--"</p><p>"Are you deaf, old woman? I said, now," I snarled. "Godsdamnit, it's my final month of pregnancy, and I want to spend it in my husband's domain. Have the funeral, I don't care, just leave me the hell alone."</p><p>McGonagoll threw up her hands in defeat. "Very well. But I will have Madam Pomfrey attend to you here regularly."</p><p>"Fine. Do what you have to do only leave me out of it," I snapped, turning on my side. She left, and Ginny remained behind.</p><p>I cried freely then, and she soothed me as best as she could. "I felt much the same when that curse rebounded on Harry. I was so bitter, so hostile towards you, towards even Luna, and I felt a bit jealous that you carry your husband's child when me and Harry could not."</p><p>I turned to face her on the bed, since she laid next to me. "And I'm sorry for pursuing Harry all the time he was courting you. I had this girlish notion that he was the ideal genteel wizard, and only he would do as my husband."</p><p>Ginny chuckled, "Well, Harry did lead you on a bit. Can we be friends as we were? I would like that very much."</p><p>I shook her hand. She shook it back, and she helped me get cleaned up for the evening. I felt a bit better with her there, and when I attended Severus's funeral, I idly touched the time turner he gave me underneath my widows weeds, reminding myself that I would save him no matter what may come for good, or for ill...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Long Awaited Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I did not attend Severus's funeral due to pregnancy complications, and Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping me in the hospital wing. My water broke late at night on a Friday early in my ninth month. I felt my contractions come upon me, and I screamed so loud that Madam Pomfrey looked like she was about to scold me, but then thought better of it.</p><p>Pomfrey immediately had a team of healers get called in via the floo network, and Luna and Draco were there to help me. But the one person I wanted to be there was not present: my late husband. I wore my time turner, of course, I never took it off ever since the night Severus gave it to me, and I wore it as a promise to save him when the time came.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey got in between my legs, and shouted instructions at my sister, and brother in law, "Alright, Draco, I need you to hold Hermione up. Hermione, dear, push!"</p><p>I pushed, and more pain followed. "Luna, give her more blood replenished now!"</p><p>"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," She replied calmly. "Sissy, drink this."</p><p>I did, and I felt better. I was also given Calming Draughts, and other advanced healing potions that left my lower half numb from the waist down.</p><p>I pushed a few more times, not knowing or caring how much time passed. Finally, I heard the crying of a baby, and Madam Pomfrey removed a fleshy, lumpen mass of flesh from between my legs. But then, I felt the pain of some contractions hit me again.</p><p>"Luna, I think there is another," I said, my voice weak and tired.</p><p>"Madam Pomfrey, there is another," Luna announced.</p><p>Draco felt along my abdomen, and he smiled, "Oh, this is great, Min,' another child. Easy now, breathe," He began to breathe with me, and I copied his breathing methods. I soon calmed down, and began the process of pushing again. When I delivered my second child, I almost passed out from the strain more than the pain.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey got my children cleaned up, while my family cleaned me up. A pair of identical twins, both boys.</p><p>One boy had my eyes, and the other was all Severus. I fed them, and cared for them, but I couldn't muster up the happiness I should have been feeling in this moment because Severus was not here to see our sons.</p><p>"Aren't they so cute, sissy?" Luna asked. "What will you name them?"</p><p>I held my black eyed son, and the name came to me: Sebastian. "This one is Sebastian," I answered. "Let me see my other son," Luna picked up Sebastian, and she laid him in my arms, and he played with my hair a bit before his name came to me: Colin. "This one is Colin. Mummy is very tired, boys. Can you guys take care of them for a bit while I sleep?"</p><p>Draco held Colin, "Of course. I'll put them down with Heather. Sleep well, Hermione."</p><p>"Thanks, you two."</p><p>I settled in and slept in my hospital bed. Over the next month, I stayed in bed while my body recovered from the stress of two births at once. At the end of the month, I was able to physically care for my twins, and soon enough, I took over the feeding of them myself, but I left the changing of their diapers to the house elves, naturally.</p><p>The castle needed to be repaired in most of the living areas, and I helped with what I could. Three years passed, and my sons turned three years old a month after their cousin Heather Malfoy did. I slimmed down to my pre baby weight and my corset size went from a fashionable 18 inches to 28. I was more busty from the births, and so I appeared more curvy.</p><p>I decided a day after Sebastian and Colin's birthdays that I would go back in time to attempt to save my husband's life. But on the night I did so, Draco volunteered to go with me.</p><p>"Why do you want to come with, Draco? You have a daughter now," I reminded him.</p><p>Draco smirked, "My father deserves to see his granddaughter. I mean, he won't be too thrilled that I didn't have a son, but you've got that covered. I swear your kids look more like my godfather every day."</p><p>I smiled. "Yes, they do, and I suffered quite a bit of depression over that as a result. I can't talk you out of joining me? What about Luna? Have you asked her what she wanted before you decided to do this thing?"</p><p>Draco nodded. "I just told her an hour before coming to you. She said that she wanted you to be happy, and that she wanted our family intact at last."</p><p>I kissed his cheek. "You're a good brother, Draco. Thank you. Well, come on, let's away. Be sure to put on a Hogwarts uniform like I did. We have to sneak into the Slytherin line when Severus summoned all of the students to the Great Hall to meet Voldemort the night we all arrived."</p><p>"And we can't let our past selves be seen," He reminded me. "But how will we handle our past selves?"</p><p>"We stupefy them?"<br/>Draco grinned. "That could work."</p><p>He transfigured his black suit into a Slytherin boy's uniform, and slicked back his hair, since he kept it artfully messy these days, because Luna liked it.</p><p>I straightened his tie out of habit, and took out my time turner. "There, now we both look like students. We have to disillusion our rings, since students aren't usually married."</p><p>Draco waved his wand over our hands, concealing the evidence of us being married. "There. Now, no one will be the wiser. Are you ready to see your husband again?"</p><p>I took a few deep breaths, and met his eyes. "Yes. Sebastian and Colin deserve this, and much as I hate to admit it, I miss your father too. He really balanced Severus out."</p><p>Draco smiled. "Yeah, he did. I'm ready when you are."</p><p>I psyched myself up more, and extended the gold chain. I wrapped it around us both, and calculated three years ago, the Battle of Hogwarts. When the rings were ready, I spun them, and time moved around us, and revolved around getting into the back of the Slytherin class assembly towards the Grand Hall to meet our fate for good or ill...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Battle Of Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I put my time turner away down my shirt, and we waited for the coast to clear before we could leave the broom closet close to the Slytherin common room in the dungeon. We followed behind in the back where the first years were, and we walked to the Great Hall.</p><p>My heart skipped a beat when I saw Severus on the teacher's dais where the other teachers were gathered. I moved towards the front, but Draco held me back. "Don't, our past selves will be arriving soon."</p><p>"Sorry. I just miss him so much."<br/>"I know, Min,' I know you do."</p><p>Severus made his speech to the students, and then my past self arrived, heavily pregnant with my sister Luna, who had just given birth, Blaise, Theo, and Draco. The entire school was thrown into chaos with the sudden arrivals.</p><p>Severus ordered that everyone keep away from the school's guests, but I didn't remember that Luna had fainted, and Theo and my brother had to pick her up. Past Draco shoved himself out of the Slytherin line, and offered to help with my sister.</p><p>I watched our past versions leave with past Severus, and Draco nudged me, "Now's our chance, go."</p><p>We hid in an abandoned corridor, and when our past selves ran past, we knocked them out. We put them into the hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey noticed us, and Draco gently kissed his wife's lips.</p><p>"Sorry," He whispered. "I had to. Where was my dad and your husband's bodies found?"</p><p>"The Shrieking Shack."<br/>"Good, let's wait for them there."<br/>"Great idea."</p><p>We made our way outside, and found the whomping willow was angrier than usual. "<em>Immobilus</em>!" I cast with my wand.</p><p>The branches froze in mid air, and Draco tried to look for the hidden door. "How exactly do we get inside? My dad didn't exactly tell me what to do here. Did Severus help you out here?"</p><p>I racked my brain trying to remember when Severus talked about his school days. I remembered him talking about it during our honeymoon once.</p><p>"Min'? Now would be a good time."<br/>"I'm thinking."<br/>"Hermione..."</p><p>"I got it! He said there was a knot at the base of the tree that has to be pressed to open the door to the secret entrance," I remembered.</p><p>We looked around for it, and it was located just at the very base of it. I pressed it, and a secret door opened into a hidden passageway. We went inside, lighting up our wands as we walked. The cave soon opened up to a wooden door at the end of the passage, and Draco opened it, extinguishing his wand, and having it at the ready. He signaled me to get behind him, and so I did. I extinguished my wand, and cast silencing charms on our feet.</p><p>We moved silently through the rickety, dilapidated home that I knew was located in Hogsmeade, so we were out of the castle. Severus told me that the passageway into the house had been built by the original owner of the home, but when Remus Lupin was admitted to Hogwarts, and it became known that he was a werewolf, well, his shrieks and screams from changing into his wolf form on a full moon were attributed to "ghosts," and the villagers simply dubbed the house "the shrieking shack," and labeled the house haunted.</p><p>Draco and I heard voices coming from the parlor, and lo and behold was Bellatrix Lestrange, and Severus fighting with Voldemort.</p><p>"Now," I whispered to Draco.<br/>He nodded, and raised his wand. "<em>Avada Kedavra!"</em></p><p>Voldemort fell like a sack of potatoes, dead, and his pet snake chased after us. Severus and Bellatrix, shared a look, and then chased after us, shooting off shield charms to protect us. Lucius Malfoy was then revealed as the false Bellatrix, and he killed the snake with a well placed killing curse.</p><p>"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Lucius shouted. "Wait, Hermione, you have...a waist."</p><p>I laughed, "Women tend to get those back three years after having a child, Lucius."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>I pulled out my time turner from out of my blouse and school cardigan. Severus understood then, and despite already suffering from a snake bite, he grabbed me and kissed me fiercely.</p><p>"I love you too," I smiled. "Oh. Sorry, <em>Valenir Salentur</em>," I cast with my wand. I repeated the healing spell over and over again until his wound on his neck healed up. "I suppose I should be thankful his snake wasn't venomous, anacondas tend to squeeze their prey until dead."</p><p>Severus laughed, "And there is my insufferable know it all wife. I wondered where she went to when she decided to act like a Gryffindor."</p><p>"Oh, shut up," I playfully socked him in the arm. "You made me promise that if anything ever happened to you in this battle that I was to go back in time and save you."</p><p>He noticed my thinner waist, and asked, "And what became of our child?"</p><p>"Children," I corrected. "Twin sons. Sebastian and Colin. They are three now. My sister gave birth to a baby girl she named Heather."</p><p>Lucius sighed, "I'm a bit disappointed it wasn't a boy, son. But at least she's healthy, correct?"</p><p>Draco grinned, "Of course, dad. Heather is very much a Malfoy, but she has her love of magical creatures from her mum."</p><p>Lucius chuckled, "I'm sure she does. Well, I don't want to stick around in this time. How about you, Severus?"</p><p>Severus shook his head. "I think it is time I met my sons, but after a bath and some quality time alone with my wife."</p><p>Lucius pouted, "Aw, you're no fun, littl3 brother. Are you sure I can't persuade you to do a threesome, little sister?"</p><p>I laughed, "As handsome as you are, Lucius, no, that would be strange, and very wrong. Come, let's away, I think I have changed the flow of time enough."</p><p>"I'm ready when you are, Min,' " Draco replied. "Let's go."</p><p>I pulled out my time turner, and everyone huddled together as the golden chain extended to include Severus and Lucius. I flipped the rings the correct amount of times for three years ahead in time, and spun it. The rings began to spin, and time revolved around us, until we ended up on the front porch of Tara.</p><p>Sebastian and Colin came running out of the house, and towards me. "Mummy! Mummy! Colin took the last cookie and won't give it back!" Sebastian yelled.</p><p>Severus simply stared at his sons in awe. "Bastian', what did I say about sharing?"</p><p>"That it's better to share with your allies?" The little boy asked.</p><p>"Yes, dear, that is correct," I replied. "Boys, this is your father."</p><p>Colin, who was a bit more shy than his brother approached Severus first and looked up at him, and smiled. Severus knelt down, and Colin hugged his father. Severus picked him up, and Colin touched his neck, "Daddy, you've got a boo boo. Did a mean hippogriff bite you cause' you didn't bow to it first?"</p><p>Severus shook his head, "No, son, it was a very big snake owned by a very evil, crazed wizard that won't be bothering the wizarding world any more."</p><p>Colin clapped his hands. "Yay! Daddy's a hero!"</p><p>Sebastian demanded I pick him up, and so I did. Sebastian, who looked the most like his father studied him, and said, "Will you be staying long, daddy? Mummy's been sad a long time."</p><p>Severus kissed my cheek. "Yes, son. I will be staying a very long time I expect."</p><p>"Heather!" Luna called after a little blonde girl who wore a pinafore, and was carrying a doll. "Heather, you can't go running off like that."</p><p>"But daddy is home! Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Heather called.</p><p>Heather ran into Draco's waiting arms. Draco scooped her up, and flew her around. "Has my little Princess been good?"</p><p>"Yes, daddy. Who's this wizard?"<br/>Draco kissed his daughter's forehead. "This, Princess, is your Grand Lucius. Dad, say hi to Heather, your granddaughter."</p><p>Lucius feigned a scowl, "Calling me that makes me feel old. Can I hold you, dear?"</p><p>Heather buried her face in Draco's school sweater. Draco hugged his daughter, "I'm sorry, dad. She's shy with new people."</p><p>"It's alright, Draco," Lucius assured him. "You were right, she looks like a Malfoy, but has her mother's eyes."</p><p>"Told you. Let's leave these two love birds alone," Draco suggested. "Boys, do you want to come hang out with your Uncle and his daddy? Your mum and dad need some alone time."</p><p>"Mummy, we can go with, right?" Sebastian asked. "Draco is waay more fun than Heather, she's just a girl."</p><p>I chuckled, "Well, some day you may feel differently about witches."</p><p>"Nuh uh, girls are gross, they have cooties, mummy," He protested. "Except you and daddy." I kissed his cheek, "Eww, mummy, no."</p><p>"Sorry, you're just too cute, dear," I replied. "Go inside with your cousin, and find your Auntie Luna."</p><p>The kids went inside and Severus and I were left alone on the porch. "You have that look in your eye that you want another one," He remarked, taking my hand in his.</p><p>I laughed, "Perhaps. But we did make some good looking kids, you have to admit that."</p><p>Severus smiled, wiping at his neck with his free hand as we began to walk towards the horse and hippogriff stables. "Yes, the twins will be heartbreakers when the time comes. Colin looks a lot like you."</p><p>I nodded. "Yes, and he has a little of my father's features as well. But Sebastian is all you. I missed you so much when you..." I sniffed, wiping away a tear with my free hand, "...You know, passed."</p><p>"You don't need to say any more, Princess," Severus stopped, and took me in his arms, holding me close. "You changed time, it did not happen, that is how time turners work. I just wish it didn't have to come to you coming back to save me."</p><p>"I know. But on the bright side, I have a school uniform we can always use for our advantage," I winked.</p><p>Severus's hands roamed to caress my ass through my skirt. "Oh, is that so? Well, as it happens, I am the Headmaster still, and I could always call you in for 'detention'."</p><p>I fingered a button on his teacher's robes. "Hmm...Well, we can always role play that intriguing scene. But for now, I think dinner and a bath is in order for us, do you not agree?"</p><p>He kissed me softly. "Indeed. I am looking forward to our true reunion with much anticipation."</p><p>"I am as well."</p><p>We walked hand in hand back into the house, and passed a lovely evening with our family. Later, we put the kids to bed, and shared an intimate bath to celebrate our reunion quietly. But our true reunion came later when Severus returned to work a month later....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. In "Detention"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month after the farcical hand holding, and awards ceremonies, Severus returned to work as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagoll stayed on as Deputy Headmistress, and Luna decided to take on the running of Tara more directly.</p><p>Blaise's mental state deteriorated even more, and his beau Theo Nott was at his wit's end in trying to help him. Despite the family's strong objections, Blaise was placed in the mental illness ward of St Mungos where he mourned Papa's death until the end of his life at forty two when he got into a fight with one of the inmates, and the burlier wizard strangled Blaise to death. When Theo heard about this, he killed himself by slicing his wrists open and walking into the English Channel to drown. However, all of this happened much, much later.</p><p>I decided to wear the Slytherin girls uniform that I wore when I used my time turner the last time. I wore a cloak on over this, and used the floo network to go to his office. When I was done spinning in the fireplace, I stepped out, and magically cleaned the soot off of me. Severus wasn't in his office, and Headmaster Nigellius Black noticed me by the desk as I poured myself a glass of red wine from my husband's liquor cabinet.</p><p>"Should you be drinking during school hours, Madam Snape?" He asked.</p><p>I shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just revelling in being able to drink it without my kids seeing me. Would you know where my husband is? I have to serve detention with him."</p><p>"What kind of detention?"</p><p>I grinned wickedly. "What do you think, sir? We Slytherins tend to have a naughty frame of mind once bound."</p><p>Headmaster Black laughed, "Ah. Say no more, I understand. You don't need to elaborate. I believe he is in a staff meeting."</p><p>"Fine, I will wait."<br/>"Wonderful."</p><p>He left his portrait, and I went upstairs and found the library. All of his books were neatly alphabetized just like at home, and I busied myself with researching rare Transfiguration spells. I found an empty notebook and began taking notes, and time must have passed longer than I thought, because I felt Severus's fingers play with my hair, and he massaged my neck.</p><p>I looked up at him, and crooked my finger for him to come closer. He kissed me deeply from behind, briefly dipping his tongue into my mouth.</p><p>"Mmm...Is this your way of apologizing?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes. But I knew that I would find you in my library," Severus smirked. "Are you ready to serve your Headmaster?"</p><p>I winked. "Oh, yes. I am ready to serve you fully."</p><p>He assumed his teacher persona and ordered, "Lean against the desk, Miss Zabini."</p><p>"Yes, Headmaster." I rose, and walked downstairs to the big, ornate desk. I threw off my outer cloak, leaned against his desk.</p><p>He tore my skirt half off, and made a tsk tsk noise. "Fifty points from Slytherin. The school dress code states specifically that female students cannot reveal their legs. Your skirt is much too short."</p><p>I played along. "I'm so sorry, sir. What can I do to make it up to you?"</p><p>He spanked my ass. "Did I give you permission to speak, Miss Zabini?"</p><p>"No, sir."<br/>"Good. Spread your legs."</p><p>I obeyed, and I felt him dip his hand into my pantaletts and stroke my mons thoroughly. I moaned in response, which made him speed up his stroking of my pussy. He dipped a finger inside of me, and found that spongy flesh inside that was my g spot.</p><p>"Ohhh, sir," I moaned. "More...Please."</p><p>He spanked my ass again. "Ah, it seems that I have a troublemaker on my hands. Whatever am I to do with you, Miss Zabini?"</p><p>"Teach me a lesson, sir."</p><p>He fingered me faster and then circled my clit with increasing speed and pressure. I could also feel him getting very erect in his trousers, which turned me on even more.</p><p>"What kind of lesson?"<br/>"A thorough, and deep one."<br/>"Yes, sir."</p><p>I rested my hands on his desk, and I could hear him take off part of his trousers. He slowly rubbed the head of his member up and down my pussy before sliding himself all the way inside. He cupped one of my breasts through my cardigan as he nibbled my ear playfully. I smiled. He grinned against his kiss, and gently stroked my neck as he brought my chin up to face him. He pressed his lips against mine, and I kissed him back fully, our kiss passionate but unhurried.</p><p>He then grabbed my hips and made fast love to me, pounding me against the desk over and over again as we both revelled in just being with one another again. He then laid me on the desk, and he put my feet on his shoulders as he thrust over and over into me, the sound of our pleasure and flesh slapping against flesh loud in the room. Soon enough, our movements began to get sloppy as we reached our separate climaxes, and not a moment too soon because one of the portraits informed us that a visitor was arriving.</p><p>Severus scowled, "Well, it was fun while it lasted. We can continue this later if you like."</p><p>I sat up. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of stopping this. It was kind of thrilling you acting like a teacher correcting a rebellious student."</p><p>Severus tucked himself back into his trousers, and buttoned them back up. "Yes, well, I aim to please. But please remain and research if you like. We can bathe in the prefect bathroom later."</p><p>I kissed him, getting dressed and magically fixing my skirt. "I think that sounds absolutely perfect. Go work."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>We shared a brief kiss and I went upstairs and the visitor happened to be Professor McGonagoll. I didn't stick around to pay attention to their conversation since it would be work related, and decided to continue my research in the Headmaster library.</p><p>I heard the office door shut as she left, and I finished up my notes, and stored them in my reticle. I was putting the books away in their places when Severus nuzzled my neck from behind, and hugged me.</p><p>"You seem stressed," I remarked.</p><p>He kissed the top of my head. "You know me so well. It is nothing, just inner administrative issues."</p><p>I turned around to hug him. "I know you will handle it with your calm grace and clarity of mind. I have every confidence in you, my love. But for tonight, forget all of that, we need a bath. Did you not promise me a leisurely bath in the prefect bathtub?"</p><p>Severus grinned. "So I did, but I was hoping we could continue our secret tryst before we were so rudely interrupted."</p><p>I tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. "You aren't afraid one of the ghosts will come in to spy on the Headmaster in such a compromising position?"</p><p>He traced a thumb across my lips. "No, and if they want to watch, let them. I have nothing to hide. Do you?"</p><p>I laughed, "No, I don't. Come, let's go now."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>We 'sneaked,' into the prefect bathroom, and made love again; this time, we took our time with it, and afterwards, we floated in the huge pool sized bathtub, holding hands staring up at the starry ceiling. We swam back to the tub's edge, and I laid against his chest as he idly played with my wet hair, twirling it around his index finger as we both sat in the water lost in our own thoughts.</p><p>I yawned, "I think I should go home and check on the twins."</p><p>Severus sighed, "It is a pity you cannot stay. I do miss you when I am here."</p><p>I got out of the tub, and wrapped myself up in one of the towels. "I know. The boys miss you as well, particularly Sebastian. He was overjoyed to meet you."</p><p>Severus wrapped himself up in a towel. "Yes. But I will be home next holiday, and no doubt they will get sick of my dour presence."</p><p>I frowned, "I doubt that. They may not know you very well now, but they will in time."</p><p>"No doubt you're right."</p><p>"I know I am, I'm your incessant know it all, remember?" I reminded him. We both shared a laugh over that, and got ready to leave. We parted at the fireplace in the Headmaster office.</p><p>"I can't convince you to stay?"</p><p>"No," I replied. "The boys need me around home. I don't want them to be completely like Luna and I was where we only had Mammy or the house elves for emotional support. Go work, none of us are going anywhere."</p><p>"Alright. I love you."<br/>"I love you too."</p><p>I threw in the floo powder and the flames turned emerald green. "The parlor of Tara!" I shouted.</p><p>I stepped into the flames and soon arrived at home. After cleaning the soot off of me, my sons welcomed me home, and I spent ample time with them before the house elves served dinner...</p><p>💚💚💚</p><p>Severus came home often during the holidays, and our sons grew to love their father more and more as time went on. When they were ten years old, we tried for children again, and when they turned eleven, I discovered that I was pregnant once more, and I prayed that this one would be a girl for once....</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. On Platform 9 3/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna traveled with me via coach to London to see the children off to Hogwarts. Heather was to attend Hogwarts along with Sebastian and Colin. I was already beginning to show, and this time I had the healers do a gender reveal this time around. I would be having a girl this time, and I was delighted. Luna was pregnant as well, and had the healers inform her of what the gender of this new baby was: A boy. Of course, she was far from showing evidence of being pregnant, because it happened a day before the Hogwarts's letters arrived.</p><p>Heather chatted up Colin, because they bonded more over the years. Sebastian became more serious, more like his father in most things, like his early studies and experiments in potion making. Heather was more outgoing, and brought Colin out of his initial shyness. Sebastian was a natural leader, and could prattle on for hours about academic subjects he cared about, but he was not a bubbly, effusive boy, so my son's were definitely a mixture of both Severus and I.</p><p>Sebastian rolled his eyes at his twin and Heather prattling on as they walked ahead of us a pace. "Should someone tell Col that it would be incest if they courted, mother?"</p><p>Luna giggled, "I believe that Colin is just a good friend of Heather's, Bastian."</p><p>"Sure, Aunt Lune," He drawled. "Go ahead and continue to believe that. Mother, will father really oversee my sorting tonight?"</p><p>I smiled, tousling his black hair, "Obviously. He is the Headmaster, after all. He won't be calling the names, but he will certainly be watching which school House you get placed into."</p><p>"I'm really hoping that I'll be a Slytherin like you and father," He said with pride. "No offense, Aunt Lune."</p><p>Luna said happily, "Oh, no worries on that, dear. I asked the sorting hat to place me in Ravenclaw. I almost got sorted into Hufflepuff, and I felt that I did not fit in there."</p><p>"Interesting," Sebastian looked at his pocketwatch, "Well, let's get on the train. I know father would be absolutely livid if the train were late in arriving at Hogwarts."</p><p>"Then go inform the others, son."<br/>"Yes, mother."</p><p>Luna and I walked to the portal, and Colin approached me. "Mum, can I go in with you?"</p><p>"Of course, son. Let's away, together."<br/>He nodded, and we jogged towards the portal together. We pushed the train trolley, and went through to the other side. The others followed, and the children stared in awe at the big red and black steam train.</p><p>We handed off the train trolleys to the train porters, and we waited to board the train. "Are you coming with us, mother?" Sebastian asked.</p><p>I looked at Luna, and she said, "Well, yes, she is, but that is only to teach Transfiguration."</p><p>Heather hugged me. "Yay! Aunt Hermione is going to be joining us! I can't wait to go to your class. This will be wonderful."</p><p>Colin sighed, exasperated, "Great. Both my parents will be snogging and acting like teenagers like they do at home. Really, mum? Now, Hogwarts won't be any fun."</p><p>Sebastian scowled, "You should be fortunate father and mother love each other as they do. I support your decision, mother, just as long as I don't get detention too often, because of my potions experiments."</p><p>"Your father will not let you burn the lab done, I can assure you of that, son," I laughed. "You nearly burned Tara down with your last experiment."</p><p>"It's not <em>my</em> fault that Col switched out my snake fangs for bulbadox powder," Sebastian defended. Colin giggled, and I scowled at him in response. He looked more guilty, and I rubbed at my eyes.</p><p>"Boys, please behave, especially in my class," I said firmly. The train's horn began to ring. "Well, that's the last call. Let us get on. You and Colin will discuss this issue with your father."</p><p>"Yes, mother," They chorused.</p><p>I hugged Luna, and she kissed my cheek. "Have a good time, Hermione."</p><p>I winked, "Oh, I will, believe me."<br/>"Is he really so wild?"<br/>"Definitely."<br/>"We're both lucky witches, then."<br/>"I guess it's called love."<br/>"It must be. I love you, sissy."<br/>"I love you too, sissy."</p><p>I boarded the Hogwarts Express, and sat in the teacher's section on the train. I kept order on the train, and changed into my somber black robes. I put on my silver Slytherin pin, and fixed my makeup. The train stopped in Hogsmeade village, and arrived in one of the thestral drawn carriages.</p><p>I walked into one of the back entrances from the clock courtyard, and bypassed the group of students waiting to be led into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagoll. The older students stared after me as I made my way to the front of the Hall. Severus rose from the Headmaster chair, and lifted my hand to his lips, which drew some awws from the female students. I winked at him, and took my seat to his right.</p><p>The other Professors welcomed me, and engaged me in conversation before Professor McGonagoll arrived with the new first years. After ten minutes, she arrived with them, and I couldn't help but smile with pride upon seeing my<br/>niece Heather, and my twin sons. Heather gravitated towards the Ravenclaw group, while Colin decided to socialize with the Gryffindors, and Sebastian the Slytherins.</p><p>"Intriguing how we might only have one son in our school House," Severus remarked dryly.</p><p>"Yes, it is."</p><p>The names of each student were called up to the rickety stool up on the dais. Each school House applauded each student who joined them, and I paid attention when my niece was called up.</p><p>"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat announced. Colin was then called up, and he was sorted as a Gryffindor.</p><p>Then Sebastian sat down on the stool, and the sorting hat barely settled on his head before the hat announced, "Slytherin!"</p><p>Severus and I applauded as our elder twin took his seat at the Slytherin table. The sorting ceremony ended soon after, and Severus rose, and walked to the golden owl pulpit.</p><p>"Greetings, and welcome to Hogwarts," He drawled. "For those of you returning, welcome back. For those of you who do not know me, I am Headmaster Snape. I have a few start of term announcements before you gorge yourselves on what passes for a dinner feast tonight. Firstly, all joke products purchased in Zonkos Joke Shop are banned, no exceptions. Secondly, the third floor corridor is banned to all students due to the danger element present there. Thirdly, trespassing in the Forbidden Forest will earn you immediate detention, and a loss of House points. Finally, we have a new addition to our staff is your new Transfiguration Professor Snape. Now, you may partake of your feast."</p><p>The Slytherin table applauded my addition to the staff the most. The tables filled with food, including the staff table.</p><p>McGonagoll sat on my other side, and she said, "I am delighted that you decided to take up my offer to teach Transfiguration, Hermione. I find that being Deputy Headmistress and teaching classes has become too stressful at my age."</p><p>"Of course, Minerva."</p><p>"Also, it's nice to see your husband in good spirits for once," She grinned knowingly.</p><p>I chuckled, "Yes, his stoicism is cracking even now. Oh my, whatever will we do with a more pleasant Headmaster?"</p><p>We shared a quiet laugh over that, and Severus asked, "Are you witches conspiring something behind my back?"</p><p>"No, darling, whatever would make you think that?" I feigned innocence.</p><p>"Oh, nothing but your rosy cheeks that would tell me otherwise," He remarked, picking up a chocolate covered strawberry and biting part of it, and holding it just out of my reach. He shook his head. "Reach for it."</p><p>I did, and our lips brushed against each other. The students cheered, "Woo hoo! Get it, Professor Snape!"</p><p>We parted, smiling, and I finished up our shared strawberry. We behaved ourselves after that, until we got to our quarters, and we made love for a bit before settling into bed. He felt along my growing belly, and purred in my ear, "I am delighted you will be here with me this year. I don't care what the governors think, you belong by my side."</p><p>"Agreed. It's a girl this time."<br/>"You are certain?"</p><p>"I had the healers do the spell when I found out," I explained, stroking his chest. "I didn't want to be surprised with two babies like the first time. Thankfully, this is a single child."</p><p>"I can imagine."</p><p>I yawned, "Oh, my. I'm sorry, I'm falling asleep on you over here."</p><p>Severus kissed my forehead. "It's alright, sleep, Princess."</p><p>"Won't our daughter be that?"<br/>"No, she will be a pumpkin."<br/>"You're a git."<br/>"Your git."<br/>"Yes, mine. Forever."<br/>"Forever," He agreed.</p><p>He turned off the lights, and we snuggled in bed as we began this new chapter in our lives, and said goodbye to the old one....</p><p>💚💚💚</p><p>I gave birth to a daughter in time, and Severus named her Eileen, after his mother. But in private, he always called her his pumpkin, and she laughed and said she would always be his pumpkin if I could be his Princess. I later gave birth to three more girls Delilah, Violet, and Sophia. After Sophia, I gave birth to my final child, a boy we named Gabriel. We decided that seven was more than enough for our growing family, and so did not try for children again, but Severus and I never lost our youthful passion for one another. Luna and Draco had Heather, then their twins Castor and Pollux, and then another girl Luna named Laurel.</p><p>Even after the tragic deaths of Blaise and Theo soon after, my family grew in strength. Delilah was sorted as a Hufflepuff, Violet a Ravenclaw, and Delilah a Slytherin. Gabriel became my only other boy who became a Gryffindor. All of my children and Luna's as well, married well into the pureblood families, and produced a large brood of grandchildren between all of them.</p><p>Severus and I retired from Hogwarts together, and enjoyed the frequent visits from our children and grandchildren even into our old age, because we were all a tight knit family bound through blood and genuine love for one another. All in all, it was not a bad life for a former flippant socialite who only cared about pursuing a wizard who never loved her to begin with all of those years at Twelve Oaks. But that girl lives now in forgotten memory, as alive as past magic cast upon the winds of time to leave traces, but never leave an impression to last for longer than a brief shadow of time....</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The End</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>